Entre Mis Angeles y Tus Demonios
by Mikashimota Z
Summary: Quien iba a pensar que alguien como él se iba a fijar en alguien como ella, su vida una total monotonia pero aquella presa llegó ah el de la manera más inesperada llamándolo a sentir cosas inexplicables, pero aún así ella no podía ceder y menos si odiaba todo lo que tuviera que ver con su raza. A.U GoChi
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola!**

 **Hermosos seguidores del GoChi, hoy les traigo una nueva historia de mi parte que esta vez si será totalmente de mi autonomía, nada de crossover ni de adaptaciones, totalmente original y sacada de mi loca y escandalosa cabeza. Espero les guste y espero contar con su apoyo.**

 **Sin más comencemos.**

 _Los personajes de_ **Dragón Ball Z** _no me pertenecen son propiedad de_ **Akira Toriyama** _, yo solo los tomo prestados por mera diversión_

 **Facebook:** _FanFiction Mikashimota Z_

 **Wattpad:** _MikashimotaZ_

 **MoonWalker/Otaku/Jacksonera- Stranger In Moscow**

 **PD:** _perdón si tengo algún error de ortografía_

 **XxXxXxXxX**

¿Luz? ¿Oscuridad? ¿Agua? ¿Sol? ¿Mundo o la Nada? ¿Qué importaba? la mugrienta celda donde estaba le impedía una cosa o la otra, tirada en la tierra soportando hambre y frío, sed y calor todo en un mismo lugar. Totalmente inmóvil por su precaria condición, ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces la habían lanzado en ese lugar por meterse en problemas, siempre había una chispa que encendía su odio irremediable contra los habitantes de ese planeta, gruño intentando levantar un poco su cuello para poder llegar a la conocida gotera que le apagaba la sed de ves en cuando, pero estaba tan lejos que no sabía si podría Llegar antes de morir deshidratada.

—M-Maldi-tos…— logro articular cuando su cabeza choco de nuevo contra el suelo al no poder su cuello sostener el peso, llevaba días en la misma posición y sin ningún tipo de alimento o bebida, cada vez que lograba llegar a la _gotera_ alguna maldita guarda llegaba y la arrastraba por las piernas estrellándola contra las paredes rocosas y luego le daban un par de patadas sacándole la poca sangre que podía recuperar.

" _Malditas perras"_

Nunca la dejaban tranquila, jamás podían verla quieta, la humillaban, ultrajaban y hasta llegaban a escupirla solo por que para ellas era inferior.

" _Jah, estúpidas"_

Sabían que cuando no podía defenderse iban y se aprovechaban de la situación, pero cuando no…jah, sabían que era la peor pulga en el _culo_ y más cuando las hacía vivir una odisea, fuera intoxicándolas o haciéndolas vivir un martirio con los estúpidos machos en ese planeta.

Volvió a intentar levantarse y solo logro quedar bocarriba ahogando el gemido de dolor al estirar un poco su cuerpo haciendo tronar los huesos al volverlos a encajar inconscientemente. Tomo aire y su garganta paso la poca saliva yacentes en su boca. Se obligó a dar otro bote y de nuevo sus huesos volvieron a sonar al quedar bocabajo y hacer fuerza para sacar uno de sus brazos que había quedado atorado debajo de ella.

Gruño de nuevo y dio otro bote, sabía que al hacer eso se lastimada un poco, pero nada comparado a lo que había vivido horas atrás, mientras rodaba sobre si para llegar a la gotera junto a la puerta metálica, maldita la hora en la que le hizo dar _diarrea_ a unos de los soldados que custodiaban las puertas del castillo. Sonrió suficiente al saber el por qué.

Pero aún así no se justificaba la paliza que le habían dado, era demasiado ilógico y totalmente cavernario la manera en que la trataron.

" _Estúpidos simios"_

Un par de botes más y lleno a ese charco oloroso por el agua estancada, su cabello se mojo un poco pero aún así se empujo con los piernas como podía para poder recibir el agua escasamente limpia que caía de ese agujero en el techo.

Un rayo alumbró el lugar dando indicio a la lluvia próxima por llegar, por lo menos sabía que tendría la suficiente agua que beber antes de morir ahogada.

Abrió su boca lo poco que pudo y espero a que las gotas cayeran y refrescaran su boca seca, apenas fueron unos segundos pero ella lo sintió como largas horas interminables, la primer gota cayó y saboreo el líquido con un toque metálico pero aún así le despego la garganta.

Ese dulce néctar de vida empezó a caer con más constancia a medida que la lluvia avanzaba refrescando a las secas plantas del exterior y de igual a ella, prisionera del _Rey_ _Vegeta_ a igual que muchos en esas sucias y asquerosas celdas inhumanas.

Su garganta agradeció ser refrescada y por lo menos con ello podía llenar un poco su estómago casi encogido por la nula comida ingerida ¿Cómo demonios había sobrevivido tanto tiempo? Habían pasado tantos años desde que quedó sola en ese maldito lugar, su vida se volvió peor de _Mierda_ cuando tubo que enfrentar la mundana y Espinosa vida que se había obligado en alejar y que ruda y drástica le había hecho abrir los ojos.

El aire frío y arenoso se colaba por sus fosas nasales, tenía que alejarse de esa zona de la celda, no pensaba darles el gusto de morir desahuciada en ese lugar, prometió luchar y así lo haría. Por lo menos ya no tenía sed y podía pensar las cosas con mayor calma y ser más precavida.

Rodo sobre si tres veces, cuando ya estuvo en una parte levemente más alta puedo apoyar sus brazos como debía, aún que uno lo tenía lastimado busco la manera de poder arrastrar su cuerpo hasta la parte donde se suponía debía haber un tipo de cama de cemento pero con el deterioro de los años se fue desbaratando solo quedando unas cuantas Varillas sobresaliendo del muro, se recostó entre ellos descansando por fin de una posición diferente, aún que claro, sentía como sus órganos se acomodaban en su interior siendo totalmente un martirio para ella.

¿Cuánto podría aguantar en ese estado? Rogaba a Dios o hasta el mismísimo Diablo que la ayudara con todo ese peso que cargaba desde niña en sus hombro, no esperaba un ángel guardián que la protegiera de todo mal y peligro, pero por lo menos rogaba que hubiera alguien que la ayudara a salir pronto de esta situación tan Precaria.

Parpadeo un par de veces esperando que el sueño llegase y que por lo menos con eso pudiera apaciguar el hambre atroz que arremetida hacia ella sin compasión alguna.

" _Me las pagarán"_

.

.

.

¿Cuántas horas pasaron? Ni idea, su cuerpo había cedido por la falta de energía desmayándose en seguida, su subconsciente podía escuchar una voz algo lejana que le hablaba, no sabía diferenciar si era una o uno de los guardar de la prisión o si era una visita.

Quiso sonreír cínicamente.

Nadie iba a verla por la simple y vana razón de que a nadie le importaba.

Sintió las ondas del agua. Que ya estaba serca a su cuello moverse haciéndola tragar un poco de esa agua por la nariz asiéndola toser, enseguida sintió las cálidas manos tomar su rostro y golpeteaba suavemente su mejilla para que reaccionara.

Lo hizo aún que fuera en contra de su voluntad, ya se sentía tan cansada que contaba las torturas horas hasta que su cuerpo cediera y la dejara libre.

—¡Despierta!— la suave voz de aquella mujer la pudo reconocer un par de segundos después. ¿Qué hacia ella ahí? ¿Cómo es que la había encontrado?

Subió sus ojos opacaba y llorosos, la miro expectante y en respuesta sintió como la movía bruscamente obligándola ah apoyarse en ella.

—Vamos…— le hablaba buscándolo la manera de darle fuerzas, pero era un muñeco humanos, su cuerpo no respondía a ningún tipo de acción y no le quedaba de otra ah esa mujer que levantarla por si sola y subirla ah su hombro cargándola como un bulto de papa.

Tanteo la rígida armadura bajo sus acabadas ropas y con el suave brinco que cada paso al caminar la mantenía despierta… ¿A dónde la llevaba? ¿De nuevo pretendería ayudarla? No serviría de nada, solo sabía hacer una cosa bien y esa era soportar las palizas diarias y buscar la manera de joder alguno que otro, ese era su ir y venir de su vida. Los pasillos por donde era llevada podía escuchar los gritos entre burlas y suplicar por parte de los prisioneros, apretó sus ojos para olvidar todo aquello, había soportado por días el martirio de esa celda y lo que menos quería era tener un último recuerdo del lugar.

Llegaron donde los guardas que solo gruñían molestos al ver a la mujer que disponía sacar a aquella prisionera.

—Déjenme pasar.

—¿Quién te ha dado la autorización?— escucho la voz gruesa casi chillona de el tipo, quiso bufar por la molestia que le causaba ese y todos los hombres de ese lugar, apretó sus manos colgantes detrás de la espalda de la otra mujer.

—Yo se lo doy— no reconoció la tercera voz que se hizo presente, talvez los variado golpes en su cabeza al fin había dañado sus tímpanos, espero un rato más y enseguida sintió ah aquella mujer moverse de nuevo y fue allí donde las escasa luces se fueron llevándola ah otro desmayo.

" _idiota"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Despertó en una sencilla cama, con frazadas calientes y un delicioso aroma a su alrededor.

Gruño por la luz que le molestaba a sus ojos y la excesiva cantidad de calor del cual su cuerpo era receptor.

Sintió algo moverse a su costado y como primera forma de aseguramiento su mano se movió por si sola, sujetándola la muñeca de su acompañante a la vez que su otra mano se alzaba lista para golpear al intruso.

—Cálmate...—la mujer sostuvo su otra mano para que no la golpeara, sus ojos negros y cabello corto del mismo color y con su sonrisa noble logro tranquilizarla al reconocerla.

—¿Qué haces?— se soltó del agarre y giro su cuello al otro costado, recibiendo un calambre en esa parte por el brusco movimiento.

—¿Qué crees? Te eh estado curando ¿no?…— su respuesta sincera no pudo llegar de esa forma a la otra chica que enseguida giro a verla y frunció el ceño.

—Idioteces… no necesito que lo hagas…— apoyo sus manos a la mullida cama y se fue levantando lentamente, por lo menos esta vez no le dolía el cuerpo como debería y eso internamente lo agradecía aún que aún estaba cansada.

—Pero lo hice… _Milk_ … ¿hasta cuándo vas a seguir con esto…?— alargo su mano buscando algún tipo de tacto con la morena.

—No te importa— gruño con veneno impidiéndole algún tipo de contacto, saco las cobijas de encima suyo descubierto que portaba una sencilla camiseta negra con unos Shorts negros largos hasta sus rodillas apegados a sus piernas. Bajo sus pies y se apoyo en el piso sin ningún rastro de dolor alguno.

—¡No debes levantarse! Aún no estás curada por completo…— aquella mujer dejo el plato de comida que traía en la pequeña mesa y se acercó a la morena con la única intención de retenerla solo un poco más.

—Basta _Gine_ , te eh dicho que no me interesa tu ayuda— dio un par de pasos lejos de ella buscando intimidarla aún que fuera un poco.

—¿De nuevo están peleando?— la voz fuerte y ronca en la entrada de dicha habitación las hizo girar, aquel hombre totalmente temerario se paraba justo frente a ellas, alargo una mano y tiró al suelo una bolsa en cuero de algún tipo de animal— si ya estás curada… Vete, nada debes de hacer aquí…

—¡ _Bardock_!— regaño la otra mujer, pero más que nada Milk sabía perfectamente las palabras ocultas tras ese comentario «Quedate si quieres» pero no lo podía hacer, por más que ellos la hubieran ayudado no podía cumplirles ese capricho, ya habían sido demasiadas situaciones y lo que menos quería era tener algún tipo de deuda con ellos, tomo la bolsa que el hombre había arrojado a sus piel y se encaminó rápidamente a la puerta de esa casa.

—Oye— detuvo su andar y volteo a verlos, gracias a sus reflejos logro tomar en el aire la extraña fruta que se daba en ese planeta, la miro y luego a aquella pareja frente a ellos— a la próxima se dan las gracias mocosa— sonrió coqueto y se cruzó de brazos mirándola de lado, apenas pudo asentir inconscientemente antes de darle una mordida a la fruta y correr por los pocos pasillos de es pequeño hogar, salió a lo que se suponía era la calle corriendo descansa dañándose un poco la planta de los pies pero no le importo ya sabiendo cual era su destino, los lejanos bosques donde se ocultaba su casa, se escabullo por los desolados caminos y vio a lo lejos el castillo enorme y de color casi negro grisáceo y a sus alrededores como se abría las innumerables casa y demás construcciones regidas por ese enorme reino, escucho el subido sobre su cabeza y atino a bufar molesta al divisar un par de naves descender por el cielo rojizo y solo con eso acelero el paso, tenía que ocultarse antes de que la mandarán ah buscar al no estar en la casa de aquella pareja. Siguió corriendo perdiéndose entre las ruinas y la escasa vegetación que comenzaba a ver.

.

.

.

Una bola de energía mas y el último sobreviviente a la conquista de ese planeta falleció bajo sus manos, siempre que asistía ah alguna conquista terminaban antes de tiempo siendo obligado a permanecer el tiempo restante en ese lugar o cumpliendo otro tipo de misión al ser uno de los mejores soldados de Élite existentes. Miro los cuerpos desmembrados y chorreantes de un fluido verdoso, pateando los cuerpos que se atravesaban en su camino al ir directo a su nave para irse, solo le provocaba asco y repulsión ver cada rato de debilidad en sus rostros moribundos y ya tiesos por el _Rigor Mortis._

" _Escorias"_

Las presas fáciles le aburrían y las difíciles no llegaban a sus niveles de combates como para distraerle un poco, ya estaba más que arto de todo eso y lo que en verdad quería era pronto llegar a su apartamento y tirarse en su cama y comer algo que le saciará ese hueco en su estómago.

Llego a su nave y se sentó en el mullido sillón, apretó un par de botones y la voz casi robótica en la otro lado de la línea empezó a estrillarle los oídos.

— _Soldado Kakarotto identificado con el código 10E34 Solicitamos reporte—_ rodó los ojos y bufo por el estúpido protocolo, pulso un botón y espero a que la molesta tonada sin señal pasara.

—Aquí Soldado _10E34_ reportándose a la base confirmando el éxito en la misión 27.836 con la certificación de conquista en el área 7834 Oeste de la galaxia _Kyoda_ — desprendió su dedo a la vez que la compuerta de su nave se cerraba.

— _Confirmado_ — la nave empezó a vibrar levemente a la vez que tomaba altura, acomodo las coordenadas de vuelta al _planeta_ _Vegeta_ en el transcurso de un mes.

—Permiso para volver.

—… _Concedido_ — respiro tranquilo al saber que no le harían pagar "Horas extras" y que por lo menos podría volver a su planeta natal y entrenar como tanto le gustaba, por lo menos estaba vez esperaba que el _príncipe_ _Vegeta_ le llevará el ritmo.

Dio los últimos ajustes a su nave y se dispuso a dormir, el viaje era largo y prefería descansar el tiempo suficiente antes de llegar a su monótona vida.

 **XxXxXxXxX**

 **Bueno, hasta aquí va este primer capítulo, perdón lo cortico y ojala les haya gustado ñ.ñ espero con ansias sus Reviews… ¡Bye!**

 **Mika-Chan**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola!**

 **¿Cómo están? Me siento muy feliz que la historia halla gustado, me siento un tanto alagada así que por eso traigo este segundo capítulo para ustedes, espero les guste y perdón la demora… Siendo tantas historias que tengo debo de turnarme para poder escribirlas todas… perdón ñ.ñ"**

 **Sin más comencemos.**

 _Los personajes de_ **Dragón Ball Z** _no me pertenecen son propiedad de_ **Akira Toriyama** _, yo solo los tomo prestados por mera diversión_

 **Facebook:** _FanFiction Mikashimota Z_

 **Wattpad:** _MikashimotaZ_

 **MoonWalker/Otaku/Jacksonera- Smooth Criminal**

 **PD:** _perdón si tengo algún error de ortografía_

 **Advertencia:** _lenguaje obsceno (Fuerte) y contenido sexual ( leve)_

 **XxXxXxXxX**

La velocidad con la que corría era más que suficiente para no darle oportunidad de atraparla a sus perseguidores, considerando la ventaja que tenía al haberse internado sola en el bosque apenas como había salido de la casa de _Gine y Bardock_.

No había tardado mucho en ser pillada por un par de soldados que no dudaron en querer darle caza pero al no lograr atraparla sobrevolaban las entradas de ese inmenso montículo de vegetación y tierra o la superficie por donde pudieran llegar a divisarla, logro apenas pasar cierta parte del bosque ocultándose entre los arbustos o con alguna hoja gigantescas perfectas para el camuflaje, iba ya en el centro del bosque donde muy pocos se atrevían a entrar por los innumerables cuevas, plantas y frutos venenosos junto a las trampas puestas por los mismos cazadores, pero para ella era un total Lujo perderse de vista entre los extensos valles en lo corrido de los años que venía habitando aquellas zonas del bosque.

" _Y se hacían llamar Saiyajin… ¡Bah!"_

Tenia la capacidad de ocultar su _Ki_ para que aquellos simios cabezas de piedra no la detectaran con ese extraño aparato que se ponían en la cara, agradecía que su padre le hubiera alcanzado ah enseñarle aquella técnica de pequeña dejando al final que ella misma practicaran y tomara como dominio aquellos habilidad y si que le había servido, Gracias a eso podía ir y venir paseándose por las calles de ese enorme _pueblo_ vendiendo una que otra cosilla que muy pocos encontraban en el bosque, estando constantemente al pendiente de quién se le acercaba y quien no.

Corrió un par de metros más hasta un enorme árbol con hojas anchas y puntiagudas de un extraño color morado con algunos frutos diminutos en algunas de sus ramas ocultándola a la perfección, subió hasta lo más alto del tronco encontrándose un hoyo un poco grande en la corteza, metió la mano y de ahí saco un _Carcaj_ con un par de flechas improvisadas, un arco un tanto dañado pero lo suficientemente resistente mientras conseguí hacer uno nuevo, aquella arma le había salvado de tantos ataques de distintos animales además de ser con la cual conseguía su alimento quitándole más de una vez el hambre. Salto ah otro árbol apoyándose en sus gruesas ramas y sosteniendo con solo una mano la bolsa de piel y el arco ya que su carcaj lo llevaba en la espalda, salto alrededor de siete árboles hasta encontrar un árbol parecido al primero, metió la mano en el agujero y de allí saco otra bolsa de cuero ya quedando con ambas manos ocupadas llevando consigo su ropa nueva y vieja.

Siguió su recorrido por lo menos unos Quince minutos más antes de llegar al angosto pero largo río donde tuvo que saltado pasando por encima sin ningún tipo de dificultad gracias a su entrenamiento. Corrió un poco más hasta encontrarse un laberinto de Espinos con flores de un naranja brillante antes de divisar una enorme montaña cubierta por una extensa enredadera que cubría gran parte de la roca.

Con sumo paso lo Espinos llegando a un pequeño claro donde nacían unos enormes árboles que tapaban una parte de la montaña, movió la enredadera y luego dos pequeñas tablas que formaban una ventana por donde se metió cuidando de no hacer daño hasta que llego al piso al otro lado de la _ventana_ dejando sus cosas en el suelo pidiendo respirar un poco más tranquila, corrió hasta donde encontró una vara muy larga moviendo una pequeña rejilla en el techo haciendo que entrara la luz e iluminara el lugar, allí había una pequeña mesa en una esquina hecha a mano sin mucho cuidado a la vista estética, al lado habían bastantes moldes y trastos con un contenido extraño que ella misma había hecho antes de ser tomada presa. Camino de vuelta hasta le ventana y acomodando la enredadera pudo cerrar esa ventanita tomando de vuelta sus cosas y a paso lento llego hasta la improvisada cama hecha de paja y pieles secas de animales.

Rápido fue hasta el otro extremo de la "Casita" abriendo la puerta de madera también quitando las enredaderas encontrando un túnel hecho por las mismas rocas que le protegían haciendo un tipo de pasillo enorme para su _casita_ , solo un par de metros la separaban de otro manto de enredadera la cual solo aparto para ver un pequeño llano de flores y hierbas medicinales que ella misma en el transcurso de los años había aprendido a cuidar y cultivar para su propio uso. Camino de vuelta metiéndose hacia su izquierda donde había un par de tablas y matorrales tapando su improvisada cocina con su fogón de leña y uno que otro trasto, al otro extremo del túnel de piedra había un leve nacimiento de agua que venía de alguna parte de las montañas y ahora era su _baño_ privado donde podía asearse con suma libertad. Sus padres y ella Habían tenido muchisima suerte encontrando aquel lugar perfectamente oculto entre esos matorrales de Espinos y rocas con cuevas enormes.

Salió de ese lugar tomando un cesto hecho con las ramitas de las hojas extrañas de un árbol que crecían en el lado sur de bosque y que eran lo suficientemente flexibles como para hacer cestos o improvisadas cañas de pescar.

" _Si en algún momento te sientes sola, ven a esta cuevita, será como tú verdadero hogar…"_

—Madre…— suspiro aquel agradable aroma de las flores al salir de la _cueva_ contemplando el cielo rojizo y el sol brillante que le daban un tenue y extraño color al ambiente.

Camino por el corto llano tomando un ramo de flores, unas hierbas parecidas al eucalipto llenando aquel cesto y tomando algo de corteza de uno que otro gigante árbol en forma de coral en la parte superior, camino de vuelta metiéndose en la improvisada cocina tomando algo de carne seca que tenía sobre el fogón empezando a comerla revisando si había algo más levemente ingeridle, solo encontró un par de frutas semipodridas y con un cuchillo improvisado quito lo dañado comiendo lo que a su parecer aun estaba en buenas condiciones.

Ingreso a la casita y fue hasta la improvisada mesa con aquel cesto tomando uno de los trastos con el ya preparado _menjurje_ que tenía fermentándose para unas nuevas mesclas.

Llevaba alrededor de cuatro horas y media sentada en el suelo haciendo una de sus mesclas cuando escucho al viento soplar indicándole que muy pronto empezaría a anochecer, dejó todo lo que hacia por un momento corriendo fuera de la casa ocultado su improvisado baño y cocina al igual que la entrada de dicho túnel de algún futuro animal o algún extraño forastero de mal gusto.

Al caer la noche un par de lunas salieron iluminado el cielo dándole la perfecta oportunidad de hacer su trabajo sin la necesidad de prender alguna vela, tomo un abrigo grueso hecho con la extra piel de un _jabalí_ y sentándose con ella para no sentir el frío y terroso suelo, tomo un tipo de pomada que olía a mentol aplicándoselo por sus brazos y piernas desnudas. _Un excelente repelente de insectos casero echo por ella misma._ Tomo un tazón redondo que había comprado en el pueblo y agregando un par de hierbas con uno de los extractos que tenía sobre la mesa empezó a revolverlo al contrario de las manecillas del reloj con mucha delicadeza.

" _Si agregas un poco de esta planta con el extracto de esta flor conseguirás un delicioso aromatizante pero siempre hay que ser precavida por qué sino agregas la cantidad correcta se convertiría en un mortal paralizantes..."_

Los recuerdo de esa mujer de cabellos oscuros y ojos castaños la hacían mesclas con más fuerza y una tenue sonrisa en los labios. Después de todo si ella sabía hacer ese tipo de brebajes era gracias a ella quien de pequeña la fue guiando en ese campo dándole los mejores consejos que una madre podría darle a su hija.

" _Sino prestas atención papá no te llevará de vuelta al bosque…"_

" _Papá…"_

Eso le recordaba que tendría que ir al bosque a conseguir comida para los próximos días y que mejor manera de encontrarla que irse de… _Pero por si al caso…_

Apoyo otro tazón en el suelo sujetándolo con fuerza del borde derecho con su mano izquierda mientras que con la derecha iba amasando un par de plantas que agregaba del cesto junto ah una gota casi milimétrica de la sustancia anterior sabiendo que en pocos minutos se convertirán en un cicatrizante bastante eficiente.

" _Sigue revolviendo un poco más…"_

—Eso hare madre.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente apenas había salido el sol fue directo a bañarse en la tina natural que tenía junto al nacimiento de agua, apenas salió froto un pedazo de cortesía de un árbol de mediana estatura para disipar su olor natural y no la detectaran.

" _Una terrícolas tan insignificante como tú jamás podrá hacerme frente…"_

" _Maldita simia…"_

Gruño al escuchar la ridícula voz de esa engreída Saiyajin, como la detestaba… tomo unos de los viejos conjuntos que alguna vez le había dado la esposa de _Bardock_ para vestirse.

Con su Carcaj lleno de nuevas flechas que tenía como reserva con algo levemente que les había puesto la noche anterior tomando su arco en mano yendo directamente a la zona oeste del bosque en busca de la carne de ese acostumbrado y típico jabalí de cuatro ojos que le encantaba comer. Era uno de los animales más pequeños y sencillos de atrapar, aun que eso no quitaba lo peligrosos que eran sino de Le tenía la distancia y el cuidado debido. Salto por las innumerables ramas ahora teniendo menos cuidado al pisar al haberse pues sus _zapatos_ de cuero.

El recorrido no fue muy largo al saber exactamente dónde debía esperar a ese cuerpo cubierto en exorbitantes musculatura y grasa que le daban un excelente sabor al cocinar su carne, se escondió en lo alto de un árbol con unas bayas un tanto venenosas como frutos recostándose en su tronco tranquilamente esperando a su enorme presa. Tiró uno de los trozos de carne seca que había estado comiendo en día anterior dejándolos caer en la mitad del camino improvisado en el bosque, solo fue necesario diez minutos de espera antes de ver a tres _pequeños_ animales de dicha especie acercándose a toda velocidad peleándose entre ellos por algo de espacio, tomo disimulada una flecha y la apoyo en aquella delgada cuerda solo teniendo como mira uno de sus dedos, cerro su ojo izquierdo esperando a que terminaran de acercarsen y cuando apunto al último en llegar que olfateaba el lugar levantando su asico para detectar algún tipo de olor.

" _La vida de cualquier ser vivo es tan valiosa como la tuya, lo que menos debes hacer es aprovecharte de eso"_

" _Padre"_ frunció un poco el ceño.

Vio aquel extraño rostro y soltando el aire dejo marchar aquella flecha encajándola perfectamente en uno de esos cuatro ojos, los otros dos apenas oyeron el bufido lastimero de su acompañante y la manera tan desquiciaba de intentar sacarse aquella _varita_ de su ojo, corrieron como si algo les azotara el trasero perdiéndose entre los matorrales y arboles del bosque.

Espero a que aquel animal dejara de moverse y cayera al suelo de un solo tambaleo, salto hasta el aun viéndolo semi-moverse en el suelo gracias a el paralizante que había hecho el día anterior.

" _Para cuando tomes una vida en tus manos debes procurar dar gracias por aquel nuevo comienzo para ese otro ser..."_

" _Pamplinas… esa regla no es para cualquiera ser vivo…"_

Sujeto las patas de animal y lo arrastro hasta aun matorral de buen tamaño, corto unas hojas enormes que habían en el lugar y ahí mismo termino de asesinarlo al clavar un cuchillo en su corazón, empezó a destriparlo y alejar aquella piel de la pulposa carne tomando la mejor porción junto ah algunos órganos y extremidades dejando solo en ese lugar la cabeza y los intestinos para algún animal carroñero que quisiera esos pedazos. Metió todo eso en la misma piel de su futura cena y en otras que traía para la carga sujetando los paquetes con algunas lianas amarrándolos a su espalda. Se lavo sus brazos con un poco de agua de un riachuelo tomando algo de tierra para disipar un poco el olor de sangre en su manos luego emprendiendo marcha de nuevo saltando por algunos árboles y luego corriendo por un tipo de camino hasta su _casa_.

" _En los momentos que menos lo esperes y de la peor persona podrás encontrar lo que en verdad le falta a tu alma y corazón…"_

—Eso jamás pasará padre.

 _._

 _._

 _._

Había pasado tres semanas desde que estaba en su _hogar_ , había ido y venido del pueblo consiguiendo bastantes monedas por unas pomadas, brebajes o hasta aromatizantes caseros, siempre estaba oculta bajo una capa con capucha de una tela bastante vieja y unos guantes improvisados haciéndola pasarse por una de las ancianas, iba a los puestos del mercado cuando estaban por cerrarsen vendiéndoles a los comerciantes lo que habían estado necesitando desde hace meses atrás recibiendo una leve propina por aquel favor ya conociendo sus costumbres.

El día anterior le habían pedido cinco Potes de cicatrizante pagándole por adelantado una exquisita suma de dinero la cual no pudo desaprovechar… con la única condición que debía ir ah medio día para que le pagarán el dinero, tuvo cuidado de que no la siguieran cuando volvió a su casa y a la mañana siguiente tomo las muestras extras que tenía guardadas y se dirigió nuevamente al pueblo.

Al salir de bosque llegó a un cruce de varios caminos que iban ah otros pueblos o daban al pueblo serca al reino, desde el día anterior no se había venido muy segura de las palabras de comerciante así que apenas salió el sol ella marcho al pueblo tomando el camino mas largo tardando alrededor de siete horas en llegar al pueblo, era un camino demasiado largo para su gusto pero por lo menos estaría segura que no la seguían y tendría la oportunidad de ver el otro extremo del reino del cual muy pocas veces había pasado a ver.

Entro por uno de los costados teniendo cuidado de los guardias no la vieran corriendo hasta el primer callejón ocultándose ahí un par de minutos mientras tomaba aire y se preparaba mentalmente para introducirse en esas malditas calles una vez mas.

Emprendió camino y a medida que avanzaba iba detallando cada calle, cada cuadra, cada edificación como si fuera lo más horroroso y tétrico del _mundo. No podía decir que los Saiyajin tuvieran mucho gusto respecto a la decoración_ , Hasta su pequeña y acogedora _choza_ era mucho más hermosa y acogedora que todo aquel reino infestado de bestia horribles y gente imbécil.

Volteo por una de las calles principales encontrándose una enorme plazoleta infestada de vendedores y comerciante. Vio que había un tipo de tarima donde había una enorme jaula cubierta por un enorme trozo de tela negro a sabiendas que en su interior habían innumerables celdas como también esclavos.

 **FlashBack**

—¡No! ¡No se la lleven!— una mujer de cabello negro y enmarañado por el forcejeo estando sujetada por dos individuos mientras un hombre estaba siendo azotado por haberse atrevido a golpear a uno de los guardas.

—¡NO! ¡Ayúdame!— la pequeña niña de apenas cinco años era cargada por un chico de aproximadamente 20 años con una musculatura exuberante, su cabello levemente puntiagudo y una piel levemente bronceada, dejándole apreciar con mayor libertar las facciones un poco rudas pero no desagradables de su rostro.

—Llévensen a esta terrícola, más de uno estará interesado en comprar una mini-perra virgen de un lindo cabello negro— el chico lanzó a la pequeña a los brazos de otro hombre que no tuvo la delicadeza de sujetarla como se debía haciendo que su cabecita se estrellara contra el suelo.

—¡No! ¡Devuélvanmela!— la mujer gritaba zarandeándose con fuerza recibiendo un puño en el vientre por el mismo chico que había tenido alzada a la pequeña momento antes, el golpe que recibió fue realmente fuerte haciéndola doblar de dolor y de un momento ah otro un chorro de sangre bajo de entre sus piernas aturdiendo a la mujer…

—...Mami…—La niña apenas susurro estando de cabeza mientras un hilo de sangre caía de su frente marcando el camino mientras la alejaban de su familia.

 **EndFlashBack**

Ese día había sido el peor de su vida, había sido raptada del seno de su hogar para ser vendida como un trozo de carne en el mercado, miro como el anunciante subía a la tarima y comenzaba a alardear de nuevas _adquisiciones_ de algún planeta que _Voluntariamente_ habían _pedido_ servirles.

" _¡Mentira!"_

Vio como tironeaban de una cadena que salía de aquella jaula sacando un par de gemidos de molestia, apenas como dio el tirón una pequeña _niña_ de un extraño color de piel cayó de bruces en la tarima siendo seguida por otros pequeños siendo la burla del público.

" _Malditos infelices…"_

 **FlashBack**

Se había quedado dormida tan pronto la había dejado en aquella celda sin preocuparse por la pérdida de sangre. Unos golpes en las varillas la levantaron lentamente sin mucho ánimo, apenas como logro abrir sus ojos fue como si todos sus sentidos se despertarán haciéndola escuchar la cantidad de insultos hacia su persona.

—¡Ey! ¡Mocosa! ¿Adivina quien soy?... ¡Levántate maldita perra!... ¡Estúpida hija de puta! ¡Levántate!...— la Pequeña apenas levanto su rostro mirando a otra niña unos cinco años mayor que ella que tenía en medio de sus manos una daga de un filo bastante notable al estarla pasando por sus propios dedos cortándose sin ninguna dificultad ni mucho menos demostrando dolor —¿Adivina de qué forma vas a morir maldita escuincla?— la pequeña no decía nada, seguí mirándola un tanto atemorizada pero forzándose a mantenerse estática.

" _Las niñas valientes no se dejan atemorizar…"_

—¿Q-Que quieres?— susurro desviando la mirada de esos dedos ensangrentados a los ojos castaño oscuro de la otra pequeña.

—Quiero jugar—Sonrió ladinamente e hizo girar aquel aparato en su manos—Estiraras tu brazo hacia mi y yo te hare un lindo dibujo en el ¿Qué te parece?— la pequeña mujercita parecía loca al estar pasándose la lengua por sus labios y dientes siendo una señal totalmente extraña para la otra pequeña.

—¿Con que lo dibujarla?—Miro a su alrededor solo topándose con demasiada tierra y más personas en otras celdas.

—¿Que no vez?—la chiquilla tomo entre sus dedos pulgar e índice derecho aquella daga moviendola como un saludo y luego pasándola cerca a su cuello.

—En verdad piensas matarme…—trago pesado y apoyo sus manos en el suelo teniendo un mejor soporté.

"Si _en algún momento te llegan a atacar con algún objeto al estar tú en desventaja y no con sus propias manos, son personas cobardes que no merecen sentir orgullo ni mucho menos amor propio…"_

—Y de la peor manera…—de un momento ah otra aquella chiquilla estiro su mano en medio de los barrotes mandando con fuerza aquella arma al cuerpo de la pequeña que apenas y logro correrse antes de que la cortara.

—C-Cobarde—Mascullo la morena y mientras tragaba algo de saliva analizando la situación lo más disimulada posible.

—¿¡Como me dijiste!?—la mirada ofendida de la chiquilla la sorprendió mucho más a ella y mientras volvía a pasar saliva estaba preparándose para volver a repetirle aquellas palabras.

—C-Cobarde, S-Suelta la daga y… M-Mátame con tus manos… A-Así será justo…

—¡No Pienso ensuciarme las mano!

—T-También lo harás si unas eso que tienes en las manos—la chiquilla mayor gruño y pateo la jaula llamando la atención de uno de los guardias.

—¡Mitori! ¿Qué estas haciendo?—Un hombre un poco corpulento y de cabello corta caminaba rápido hacía la pequeña haciéndola exaltar con tan solo su timbre de voz. La pequeña oculto sus manos atrás de ella brindándole una pequeña sonrisa.

—Nada Padre…

—¿Qué tienes en las manos?

—Nada— lanzó la daga dentro de la jaula y apenas como la otro pequeña vio como iba a caer tal objeto dentro de su cubículo, lo atrapó tan rápido como pudo metiendo entre la parte trasera de su blusa y pantalón tirándose al suelo haciéndose la desmayada mientras intentaba regular su respiración y esperaba ver la figura de aquel otro hombre, el tipo se acerco a la otra niña mirándola por todos lados solo echando una ojeada a la pequeña que seguía _dormida._

—No debes estar aquí, espera afuera— Tomo la mano de su hija y se la llevo fuera de las celdas. Cuando se fueron al fin pudo respirar y sin querer recordando el rostro de esa _niña mala_ que quiso cortarla.

" _Cuando no haya de otra deberá defenderte aún por encima de tus ideales…"_

Recordó las palabras de su padre y aún estando tirada ahí en el suelo se permitió tocar aquella arma esperando que por lo menos nunca llegará a _cortar_ a nadie con eso o al menos eso esperaba… un par de horas más tuvo que esperar hasta que empezaron a sacaron a todos los niños cautivos encadenándolos por el cuello uno tras del otro.

Espero a que el hombre que estaba hablando afuera dejara de gritar sintiendo cómo tiraban de su cuello hacia adelante haciéndola caminar forzada casi cayendo ella encima de otro. A medida que iban saliendo de a diez pequeños los otros esperaban cabizbajos llorando silenciosamente para que los otros soldados no los golpearan obligándola a callar.

Llego su turno siendo ella la número diez y fue ahí cuando vio al hombre que la saco de su _casa_ donde habían hecho sangrar a su mami y azotado a su _papi._

Empezaron a sacarla las cadenas solo dejándoles unas pequeñas _esposas_ en sus manos a sus espaldas como símbolo de opresión. La pequeña no dejaba de verlo y mientras recordaba los gritos desgarradores de su madre la sangre caer de su cabeza y como golpeaban a su padre un tipo de calor creció en su cuerpo y no pudo evitar fruncir el seño.

—¿Qué me vez?— cuando el joven se dio cuenta de la mira de la niña al estarle poniendo las esposas no pudo evitar burlarse de ella al reconocer las facciones de la pequeña.

" _Sus padres si que la pusieron difícil…"_

—¿Sabes mocosa? Cuando salgas allí afuera procura poner una cara tierna y una enorme sonrisa, así te aseguraras al peor de todos que te compre… te violara apenas llegues a su casa y no solo será una vez…—con más fuerza de la que debía usar jalo a la pequeña hacia su cuerpo sosteniéndola con su mano mientras que metía disimuladamente su otra mano entre las piernas de ella por encima de la ropa—O quizás sea yo quien te compre…—Susurro en su oido— anhelo cogerme a una pequeña virgen…—toco a lo largo de la pequeña feminidad frotando su parte íntima con sus dedos como a la vez le daba una lamida a lo largo del cuello de la pequeña—Tu madre no me fue suficiente…— _¿¡Que!?_ Sus ojos se abrieron inmediatamente y un asco irreconocible creció en su pecho.

Apenas como el joven dejo de tocarla la alzó sujetándola por los brazos dejándola encima de la tarima regalándole un sonrisa lasciva y pasando su lengua por sus labios reteniendo una carcajada por el gesto indescifrable de la pequeña.

Ella quería patearlo, gritarlo y hasta escupirlo por lo que hizo, pero en el momento que pego sus manos a su espalda sintió aquel arma _corto_ _punzante_ entre sus ropas.

" _Debes protegerte a ti y a tu mami mientras papá no esté…"_

—E-Eres… un hombre malo…— metió sus manos atadas entre sus ropas y apretó el arma entre sus pequeñas manos—D-Demasiado malo…

" _¡No quiero!"_

La pequeña cerro sus ojos y mordió su labio.

" _Debes hacerlo"_ se notificó con más fuerza y abriendo sus ojos cual bestia se permitió gruñir.

—¿Pero que…?—De un rápido brinco la niña paso sus pequeños pies por medio de sus brazos y apretó con fuerza aquella arma a lo alto de su cuerpo no dudando en pasarla de un lado al de manera diagonal sintiendo como ese metal cortaba la piel del Hombre impregnando sus manos con sangre—¡AH! ¡Maldita perra!—Apoyo una de sus grandes manos en su rostro— ¡Me has cortado la cara!—Los demás guardias llegaron hasta donde ella sujetándola con fuerza el arma arrancándola de sus manos y tomándola del pelo jalándola fuera de la jaula aún que ella se removiera entre los brazos de los soldados y diera pequeños gritos de molestia por su brusco agarre y susurrara que la soltaran. La gente susurraba entre ellos totalmente estupefactos por lo acontecido, solo miraban a la pequeña con sangre salpicada en sus manos levente temblorosas junto a uno de los soldados que tenía una daga con sangre en sus manos.

—¿Qué es lo que has hecho—Hablo uno de los pequeños en la tarima mirándola con suma lastima. A medida que terminaban de hablar con el anunciante y le jalaba el cabello cuando se movía la tomaron en brazos llevandola a una casa al otro costado de la enorme jaula.

 **EndFlashBack**

Ese día había recibido la primer golpista de su vida, siendo azotada con diferentes armas y luego lanzándole canecadas de agua con sal haciéndola retorcer por el dolor, _todo por haber atentado contra la vida de un subordinado de el Rey Vegeta._

" _Estúpidos"_

No quería recordar aquello, de solo pensarlo sentía revivir aquellos tortuosos y dolorosos golpes.

" _No la golpeen más, ahora será mi esclava"_

Aquella voz varonil y fría que por primera vez en su vida le ha la salvado el pellejo, se había atrevido a desobedecer a su propio rey con la única intención de devolverla a su familia aún que ella se suponía que después recibio un tipo de reprimenda por su decisión.

Sacudió su cabeza impidiendo algún otro recuerdo de su niñez, se alejó del lugar sintiendo lastima por aquellas personitas que serían subastadas ese día para ser perpetuamente esclavizadas por aquellos simios de poco cerebro.

Tomo fuertemente el aire a su alrededor y empezando a caminar alejándose de cualquier tipo de mirada en su persona al irse colando entre las calles más desoladas para pasar inadvertida por los ciudadanos, al cabo de Dos hora llegó donde el comerciante que le había pagado por adelantado el día anterior.

—Al fin llegas, creí que te demorarías menos por lo acordado—La chica no respondió y solo atino a sacar de sus bolsillos los cinco tarros que traía encima—¿No piensas hablarme— el hombre saco de uno de sus delantales una pequeña bolsa en cuerpo haciéndola saltar en su mano provocando que escuchara el estridente sonido de las monedas al golpearsen entre si. Observo la bolsita por unos momento y enseguida cambio su mirada al hombre levemente barbado, de cabellos un poco blancos y con su armadura intacta, levemente movió su mano derecha pero uno de los frascos de vidrio al respaldo del sujeto le mostró la amenazante figura de unos soldados acercándose amenazadoramente.

—¿Así que tú eres la anciana que verde eso ungüentos no?— vio por el radillo del ojos como intentaban tomarla de las ropas, no dudo en golpear los cinco tarros que ella traía hacia los soldados y arrebatarle la bolsa de dinero al comerciante saltando por encima el.

—¡Deténganla!— grito uno de los soldados cuando ya había emprendido huida en medio de la gente, las personas apenas y se abrían paso pero otras buscaban la manera de apresarla sin la necesidad de matarla creyendo que por su captura ganarían alguna recompensa.

 _Tarados…_

Salto por encima de comerciantes y derrapando en el suelo se metió en el primer callejón que encontró siendo este en donde los esclavos ya ancianos eran abandonados por sus amos, gracias a su vestimenta logro camuflarse en uno de los montones de viejos sin que lo ancianos ni los soldados se dieran cuenta. Los escucho pasar por su lado gritando que atraparan al _ladrón_.

 _Idiotas._

Levanto suavemente su rostro divisando el panorama buscando como escapar, lentamente se puso de pie mientras buscada algún tipo de acceso por entre los muros que rodeaban el enorme pueblo, de un minuto para otro vio como llegaban unas personas y tiraban como basura a una ex esclava insultándola en el proceso diciendo que ahora era un ser inservible. Se volvió a ocultar esperando a que aquella pareja se alejara y apenas vio que se alejaron corrió en auxilio de la pobre anciana ayudándola a semi-levantarse, estaba completamente desamparada, con unos raspones y golpes en su rostro mientras algunas lágrimas salina de sus ojos, gruño frustrada al no poder hacer mucho por ella, se quito el enorme gabán envolviendo a la mujer en la tela recibiendo una mirada triste pero levemente brillante por parte de ella.

—No deberías hacer esto, si te encuentran caminado así por las calles no dudarán en atraparte…

—Eso… no…—Saco de el bolsillo de su pantalón un pequeño trapito con el cual limpiaba las lágrimas de la adulta mujer—…Importa

—Te pareces tanto a tu madre—No dudo en fijar la mirada en la abuela y fruncir un poco el ceño— era todo un dolor de cabeza cuando de huir se trataba… tu padre sufrió mucho al escogerla a ella… pero por lo menos fueron felices.

" _Mis padres…"_ El recuerdo de un corpulento hombre, de cabello y ojos negros junto a una pequeña mujer de ojos claros y cabello oscuro abrazados llegó a ella como un flash y más cuando sonreían abiertamente solo para recibirla en sus brazos.

—¿U-Usted los conoció?— apenas la abuela asintió sus ojos no pudieron evitar brillar por una pequeña lágrima que se asomaron al sentirse por primera vez en la vida recordada y gracias a sus progenitores, cerro sus ojos y no pudo evitar alargar un suspiro pero cuando los abrió la mirada de horror que profirió la anciana la dejo estupefacta ¿Qué _estaba mirando?_ sintió una presencia pesada en sus espaldas y mientras tragaba duro tomaba las manos de la anciana y ponía la bolsa de modernas apretándola y regalándole una mirada cómplice a la mujer. La soltó lentamente a medida que giro el rostro mirando a un solo metro de distancia aquella estúpida mujer que le venía haciendo la vida cuadritos desde que la conoció.

— _Mitori_ …

—Un gusto verte maldita perra— Milk no dudo en levantarse de donde había estado agachada encarando a la Saiyajin de Élite frente a ella, un par de segundos en silencio y hasta que la abuela a sus espaldas _estornudo_ ella emprendió huida siendo perseguida por la otra mujer. Milk corrió por ese extenso callejón estando casi a la par de esa otra mujer.

Mitori había formado un tipo de obsesión con ella queriéndola cazar y asesinar con sus manos después de aquel incómodo _comentario_ de cuando eran pequeñas.

—¡Corre maldita perra! ¡Corre que estoy por alcanzarte! —Sintió como una bola de energía pasaba justo por uno de sus costados haciéndola desviar su rumbo a una de las calles principales, apenas llegó allí más de uno la reconoció abriéndole paso para dejar que aquella mujer volviera a jugar _al gato y al ratón_ con ella, no siendo la primera vez que ocurría. Otra bola de energía paso destruyendo una parte de la calle haciéndola caer de bruces frente ah todos.

—¿¡Qué no me oíste!? ¡Corre!— grito a carcajadas haciendo que la morena se resbalara en el momento que intento correr al tomar algo de impulso.

" _¡Maldita sea! ¿Cuando dejara este estúpido jueguito? ¡Quiero dejar de hacer esto ya!"_

Odiaba, detestaba y aborrecía a esa tipa, siempre era lo mismo… la perseguía, la golpeaba y la humillaba siendo la burla del pueblo, pero por lo menos ella también se llevaba algunos golpes antes que llegarán algunos de los soldados apresándolas y golpeándola a ella por turnos deleitándose con su dolor.

 _Una de las principales razones del por qué el odio que les tenía._

Corrió hacia una de las puertas principales del reino por donde se infiltraba al pueblo pero antes debía que pasar por un callejón baldío donde no dudo en meterse estando a tan solo unas cuadras de escabullirse de ese infierno aún que no había nada seguro al poder la arpía volar. Para su mala suerte aquella mujer de cabello corto y enredado ya la estaba esperando.

—Muy lenta estúpida… ¿Qué te quedas haciendo?

—¿Tu que crees? Ando por ahí revolcándome con tu _macho_ … ¿Qué mas quieres? te estoy haciendo el favor…—La vio inmediatamente fruncir el ceño lanzándose a ella propinándole un sonoro golpe en su mejilla botando la al suelo raspándose uno de sus brazos en el proceso.

—¡Cállate estúpida!— Milk se puso de pie mirando retadora a la chica antes de sonreírle.

—Es verdad… tu ni siquiera tienes _macho_ …— no espero a que la otra se le lanzará esquivando enseguida el golpe esta vez siendo ella quien golpeara con su rodilla el estómago de la pelicorta provocando que escupiera un poco de sangre, apenas como Mitori cayó de rodillas la morena se alejó del callejón dejándola humillada una vez más, _lastima que nunca hubiera el suficiente público como para hacerla odiarla un poco más._

La pelinegra no tardo mucho en reponerse alzando vuelo directamente donde la otra mujer de cabello largo recogido en una coleta.

Milk no se había detenido en esperar algún tipo de ayuda, sabía que en esas calles no tenía oportunidad a sabiendas que más de uno la repudiaba por ser quien era, _aún que ella no supiera la verdadera razón de aquello_. Estando a un par de metros de la entrada, Mitori se plato frente a ella devolviéndola de un solo izquierdaso botandola al suelo tomándola desprevenida.

—No me volverás ah humillar maldita estúpida… ya me cansé de ti…

—¿Ya?—Se levanto del suelo y escupió algo de sangre—Que alegría… al fin me librare de ti… gamberra— la escucho gruñir tensando su mandíbula y apretando sus manos, de solo un salto volvió a volar hacia ella con su puño en alto con la obvia intención de golpearla mientras daba un grito de guerra, Milk interpuso sus brazos deteniendo el imparto para después ser ella quien manda una patada directo al rostro de la otra mujer. La gente empezó a aglomerarse y los soldados que había estado buscando a un _ladrón_ volaron directamente a ellas divisando desde lo alto la cantidad de golpes que se dirigían la una a la otra estando totalmente parejas en cada golpe que se daban.

—¡No me dejare de ti esta vez estúpida!— Milk tomo una parte del cabello corto de la mujer y la jalo hacia su pierna estrellando su rodilla en la cara de la otra mujer provocando que un pequeño hilo de sangre saliera por esa respingada nariz.

—¡Maldita perra!— rápidamente la Saiyajin le hizo un barrido ha la morena subiéndose encima de su cuerpo anteponiendo una mano en su garganta y su otra manos se alzaba creando un esfera de energía—¡Te vas a morir hoy terrícola de mierda!— hizo crecer mucho más la bola de energía acercándola con rapidez al rostro de la morena.

Milk apenas apretó sus ojos y afianzó su agarre en la mano de la otra chica enterrándole la uñas esperando el impacto.

—¡Déjala!— un soldado de Élite había alcanzado a llegar tomando por debajo de los hombros a la Saiyajin alejándola de la morena.

—¡Suéltame! ¡La voy a matar!— gritaba y pataleaba la chica más su compañero solo rogaba los ojos y opina más el agarré hacía la otra chica frente a ellos.

Milk respiraba con dificultad tocándose el cuello mientras otros soldados la tomaban con fuerza de sus brazos y la hacía ponerse de pie jalando sus manos a sus espaldas poniéndole unas extrañas esposas que alumbraban un color blanco.

—¿Qué creen que hacer?—Mitori estaba realmente molesta, no quería que se llevarán a su presa, no ahora que estuvo tan serca de aniquilarla.

—¿Qué creer? Esta terrícolas está bajo a resto por desacato a las normas del Rey Vegeta, al haber atentado contra un soldado de Élite.

—¿Qué? ¡Pero si yo la iba a matar!

—Por lo que vimos solo tuviste suerte de que ella no te apuñalara— el tipo saco de uno de los costados de la pelinegra una daga improvisada hecha con el hueso de algún animal.

—Pero..

—Andando— zarandearon a Milk y le dieron un empujón— tendrás que pasar un para de días en una de las celdas...—Le susurro el hombres al oído sacándole una mueca de asco en los labios.

Gruño molesta mientras a sus espaldas la otra mujer gritaba exasperada por dejarla _humillada_ frente a los aldeanos, aun que sinceramente había olvidado por completo que llevaba esa cosa consigo…

Esperaba que en el momento de entrar a las celdas no se les diera por requisar por que sino..

La arrastraron por las calles siendo abucheada y hasta golpeada por una que otra piedra que le lanzaban los aldeanos en medio de algunas risas, siguió caminado a la fuerza con la frente en alto hasta el mismo momento en que la metieron al castillo y por medio de una puerta la hicieron descender con rapidez por unas escaleras por poco haciéndola caer.

" _Estúpidos simios"_

Llego hasta donde el carcelero que no dudo en morbosearla lamiéndose uno de sus labios.

—Bienvenida de nuevo… preciosa— todos los hombres se echaron a reír empujándola a un de las celdas que por lo menos esta vez tenia un lugar en donde sentarse.

No sabía cuando duraría ahí o cuando podría escaparse pero de lo que si estaba segura es que no podría dormir, no cuando esos malditos violadores estaban tan serca de su celda.

" _Créenos que todo lo que te decimos es por tu bien, nada bueno te espera allá afuera sino escuchas nuestros consejos…"_

—Si… los entiendo padres…

 **XxXxXxXxX**

 **¡Eh terminado! Perdón si me demore en actualizar y es cortico el capítulo… pero es que eh estado tan ocupada que no eh tenido el tiempo.**

 **Sinceramente a mí me gustó mucho este capítulo por la manera tan radical de ser Milk y su forma de actuar… además es más que obvio que hay algunos problemitas mentales en el capítulo XD… Perdonen las palabrotas pero creo que hacían suficiente falta… creo que la historia también tendré que cambiarle de categorí por el alto costo tenido de violencia y demás cositas que tendrán, solo díganme ustedes qué les parece y espero leernos en el próximo capito o en mis otras historias, les deseo mucha suerte a todos. Bye**

 **Mika-Chan**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hola!**

 **¿Cómo están? Eh de decir que lamento muchísimo mí falta de compromiso, aún no actualizo** _Vuelve Las Venganza Del Pasado_ __ **y nada que sigo con mis otras historias, enserio espero que me disculpen, además que por estar escribiendo por medio de mi celular me eh fijado gracias a** _Al Shinomori_ **que tengo ciertos errores en mi obvio además que me falta un poco más de orden en mis historias, intentaré que en este capítulo seguir las sugerencias y que el contenido sea más explícito para que logren entenderme XD**

 **Sin mas que decir, comencemos.**

 _Los personajes de_ **Dragon Ball Z** _no me pertenecen, son propiedad de_ **Akira Toriyama** _y yo solo los tomo prestados por mera diversión_

 **Facebook:** _FanFiction Mikashimota Z_

 **Wattpad:** _MikashimotaZ_

 **MoonWalker/Otaku/Jacksonera- Blood On The Dance Floor**

 **PD:** _Perdón si tengo algún error de ortografía_

 **Advertencia:** _lenguaje obsceno, contenido sexual y violencia._

 **XxXxXxXxX**

Apenas como la habían metido en la celda se había girado para no darle la espalda a los soldados que la custodiado hasta ese lugar, escucho sus risas sarcásticas y sintió las miradas lascivas que le venían haciendo a su cuerpo desde hace rato.

—Duerme bien hoy…. _Muñequita—_ cerraron la celda alejándose aun con esas gruesas y roncas risas, después que sintió que ellos estaban lo suficientemente lejos se permitió tomar algo de aire con tranquilidad aunque su frustración siguiera latente, no era la primera vez que había estado allí pero por alguna extraña razón siempre se las ingeniaba para escapar pero no siempre salía con el pie derecho y una clara y firme experiencia fue la última vez que estuvo ahí y gracias ah aquella morena de cabello corto había salido viva.

No entendía que trato esa pareja podía tener con ella pero para su mala o buena fortuna aquellas dos personas siempre estaba ahí ayudándola cuánto podían. Soltó un fuerte suspiro y se permitió recostarse en esa _cama_ de cemento y divagar un poco más, hacia mucho tiempo que esos dos individuos habían metido sus manos al fuego por ella y desde ese mismo tiempo no lo entendía por qué lo hacían ¿ _Acaso no se cansaban de metersen en problemas?_ Por qué si, el ayudarla nunca les traería nada bueno y mucho menos un tipo de bonificación por sus servicios prestados. Soltó otros suspiro e intento acomodar su cuerpo, si iba a estar allí más le valía ir acostumbrándose porque las horas cada vez se hacian más largas en ese lugar.

—Estúpidos— cerro los ojos permitiéndoles descansar un poco disfrutando de la oscuridad de esa habitación aunque no esperaba mucho a decir verdad, menos cuando una de las celdas cercanas escuchaba los gritos de una de los cautivos pidiendo ayuda .

" _Malditos…"_

Había caído dormida sin haberse dado cuenta en que momento, no sabia si había sido por la persecución que tuvo con _Mitori-Chan_ o era por que se había sobre exigido en llegar al pueblo últimamente pero de algo si estaba segura, apenas como sintió el leve rechineo de la reja de su celda moverse un leve timbre de precaución despertó en su cuerpo, aún semi-dormida espero a saber que había sido aquel ruido forzó a sus oídos a reaccionar y apenas como logro despertar su sentido del olfato también sintió como algo subía sobre su cuerpo y la aplastaba con su masa corporal, abrió los ojos sorprendida y vio como un soldado que nunca había visto antes estaba sobre ella tapándole con una de sus manos su boca.

—Decían que no eras fácil de atrapar… _Muñeca—_ no sabía Por que aquel tipo había decidido que ella sería su presa, no sabía que lo incentivaba pero aun así no pudo evitar imaginarme las mil y un cosas que pensaba hacerle, Oh _sí, claro que se las haría pagar._ Gruño al sentir como le apretaba más su cuerpo contra el suyo pero se mantuvo quieta bajo el esperando que ese _simio oloroso_ hiciera algo más que simplemente aplastarla.

Sintió como el tipo se movía un poco sobre ella y con su otra mano se impulsaba para levantarse apoyando también sus rodillas, sus piernas apretaban las de la morena y solo al sentir como ella se mantenía quieta y en silencio hizo que las palpitaciones de ese hombre aumentaran y empezara a jadeo irregularmente. Empezó a tocarla con la mano con la que se había apoyado pasándola por medio de pecho hasta su bajo vientre siendo cada movimiento más desesperado que el anterior—Sigue así, de pronto después que nos divirtamos te podría convertir en mi esclava…— subió la blusa de la chica topándose con una venda en su pecho, apenas moviendo la tela hacia arriba y abajo logro que uno de los pezones de la chica se vieran, ella frunció el ceño pero se mantuvo inmobiliaria esperando a que el sujeto bajara su rostro hasta apresar ese pequeño trozo de carne, sintió como le mordí con rudeza y succionaba con fuerza como si esperara que de ese lugar saliera algo, apretó sus ojos al sentir aquella molestia pero se forzó a simular gusto llevando sus manos al cabello del hombre acariciándolo con algo de lentitud, sintió como él poco apoco a medida que succionaba su pezón e iba en busca del otro relajaba su agarre en su boca hasta el punto de llegar a dejarla libre, rápidamente el tipo bajo sus manos e hizo que ella abriera sus piernas, Milk aprovecho para enredaras en su cintura y descender una de sus manos por la espalda del hombre que ya empezaba a simular penetraciones.

" _Un poco más…"_

Cuando llego a sus improvisados zapatos de piel metió apenas dos dedos por uno de los costados y saco una pequeña navaja que había comprado el mercado en sus andanzas como la _anciana_ de las pomadas medicinales, escucho como ese hombre soltaba un suspiro pesado y ascendía hasta su rostro sacando su áspera lengua lamiendo su mejilla izquierda con lentitud—Sabia que eras una puta… dicen que igual a tu madre…

" _¿¡M-Mi Madre!?"_

Sus ojos se abrieron con ira y sus cejas se fruncieron a tal punto que una pequeña vena se formó a un costado de frente, sonrió sarcástica y en menos de dos segundos aquella navaja había sido enterrada con fuerza en la parte alta de los glúteos del tipo al ella haber bajado sus pies, los posicionó a los costados del cuerpo del hombre empujandolo con fuerza mientras sacaba el arma y la enterraba nuevamente.

—¡Ah!— lo vio gritar de dolor e intentar tomarla del cabello, pero ella había logrado sacarlo de encima con sus piernas y tirarlo al suelo, se levantó tan rápido como pudo y tomo la parte izquierda superior de la armadura del hombre y lo hizo girarse para poderlo estrellarlo contra las rejas de su celda.

—¡Maldito!…— susurro a la vez que lo hacía estrellarse de nuevo y hacer que su cabeza pasara el diminuto espacio que había entre cada barrote dejándolo aturdido, puso su pierna izquierda en el hombro izquierdo del hombre y se apoyo en ella haciendo que la garganta del tipo se pegara a los barrotes horizontales que la celda tenía escuchando el gorgoteo de la garganta del hombre al hacer presión— Hijo de puta…— susurro a la vez que alzaba su mano derecha sosteniendo aquella arma bajándola rápidamente enterrándola en la cadera del hombre, escucho su primer grito ahogado y sintió como se removía en ese lugar apoyándose en sus manos pero ella más fuerte lo empujaba comenzando a escuchar los gritos de los demás presos casi como si apoyarán lo que ella hacia.

—¿¡Que es lo que pasa!?— apenas alcanzo a oír el grito de uno de los soldados y fue ahí que decidió enterrar el arma un par de veces lo más rápido posible y alejarse del hombre cuando sintiera que aquel otro soldado estuviera cerca. Miro la sangre escurriera por esas piernas musculosas y vellidas, su respiración fue un poco más presuroso y dando un par de pasos para tras solo por impulso dejo ir su pierna derecha a la entrepierna del tipo escuchando cómo está vez gritaba más fuerte al ya no ser apretada su garganta.

—¿¡Ryu!?— llegó el soldado a la reja—¿¡Pero que mierda!?... ¡Shua! ¡Ayúdame!— grito el otro hombre que veía un tanto burlón aquella escena _¿Es que ni siquiera con su propia raza tenían compasión?_

" _Estúpidos simios"_ dio otros pasos para atrás y se apoyó en la esquina más oscura que encontró en la celda viendo como el otro soldado llegaba a _socorrer_ al hombre.

—Te dijimos que esa hembra no era normal—Las risas de ambos hombres fueron mas fuertes que la algarabía de las demás celdas— pero no nos creíste, ahora mírate idiota— el primer hombre que había llegado tomo con fuerza los barrotes que apresaban al hombre y las hizo ceder un poco más para poder dejar libre su cabeza, abrieron rápidamente la celda y sacaron al hombre de un solo tirón.

—C-Cállate…— susurro el tipo tendido en el suelo, ella aun en donde se halla se permitió mirarlos más fijamente esperando a que cerraban con llave su celda, a medida que los soldados se alejaban entre risas ella iba dando un par de pasos hasta caer sentada en la cama de cemento donde había estado recostada antes que el tal _Ryu_ estrada e intentará propasarse con ella, se sentó en ese lugar y apoyo sus codos en sus rodillas dejando caer sus brazos ensangrentados, miro las gotas resbalar de la navaja y caer al suelo con un leve goteo, también vio el oscuro y liguero rastro de sangre que quedó al ser levemente arrastrado el tipo por el pasillo, la algarabía de las de más celdas había cesado para todo quedaba en absoluto silencio _¿Cuántas veces pasaría aquello?_ Que costumbre tan fea tenía los guardias al iniciará a aquellos novatos que se midieran a cuidar a los cautivos en los calabozos. Siempre que tenían la oportunidad de verla ahí incitaban ah algún novato para que tomara como un _reto_ y poder calificar como uno de los mejores era _violarla_ en esas instalaciones, _Que estúpido aquel inocente pero asqueroso simio que se llevará la mala suerte de toparse en su camino._

Sabia que podrían haberla matado ahí si se les daba la gana pero siempre había algo que se los impedía _¿Por qué no lo hacían?_ De quererlo podrían hacerlo y nadie se enteraría pero nunca ejecutaban esa opción _¿Tanto les divertía ver sufrir ah algún idiota en sus manos?_

—Imbéciles…— tampoco se creía ella la toda poderosa, sabía que aún le falta mucho para llegar al nivel de un experimentado Saiyajin pero habían tales idiotas que creían que por ser mujer y una terrícola era mucho menos capas que ellos, pobres idiotas.

—¿Sabes que te metiste en problemas?—parpadeo dos veces para salir de sus pensamientos y levantó su mirada viendo a _Shua_ parado en la mitad del pasillo con su mirada fijamente en ella, apenas y movió una de sus cejas empezando a pendular su navaja entre sus dedos pulgar y corazón siendo algo retadora su manera de devolverle la mirada—Acabas de apuñalear al hijo de uno de los consejeros del Rey ¿Sabes que te pasará?— ¡ _Pfff! Patrañas…_ siguió mirándolo de esa manera y solo soltó una pequeña risa casi como un bufido al analista la información—Si tanto quieres morir deberías dejar de poner tanta resistencia…— se enderezó en su _asiento_ y no desapareció su sonrisa—... Y dejar de meter en problemas a _Gine_ y a _Bardock_ …—se borró, su sonrisa desapareció y frunció el ceño en signo de molestia, la navaja entre sus dedos fue lanzada hacia el hombre pasándola por medio de aquellas reja directo a su cara, apenas y como estuvo el arma frente al hombre este la sujeto con rápidas y soltó un bufido de cansancio e hizo girar la navaja en sus manos.

" _Siempre hace lo mismo"_ pensó el hombre.

Frunció el ceño y miro ceñudo a la morena—Eres un verdadero dolor en el culo… vamos a ver qué tan bien te va con el Rey— le dio una última vuelta al arma en el aire y luego la lanzó de igual manera que la morena Pero esta vez el arma quedó enterrada en el muro que se posaba a las espaldas de la chica, con suerte alcanzo a correr la cabeza pero no sé libro del leve corte en su mejilla. Gruño de nuevo y le lanzó una última mirada de odio al hombre antes de que esté camina por ese pasillo a la salida de los calabozos. _Esta vez por lo menos tuvo algo de suerte._

.

.

.

Cinco días había transcurrido desde que _golpeó_ ah aquel soldado en su celda, en ese tiempo se había mantenido alerta por cualquier acercamiento extraño que aquellos hombres intentarán pero por suerte los _idiotas_ no la habían volteado ni a mirar aunque con ello acarreaba que en esos días no había probado ni una gota de agua, pero aquello no era lo peor, todas las noches desde que llevaba reclusa ahí veía o escuchaba llegar ah un soldado diferentes, pasando por ese pasillo ignorando su celda para llegar un poco más allá casi dos metros donde se hayan la otra celda que se ubicaría diagonal a la suya.

" _Son de los peor…"_

Tenía que escuchar los gritos lastimero y dolorosos de una _mujer_ que se suponía estaba en aquella otra celda, no sabía que había hecho pero estaba más que segura que no aguantaría mucho si seguía ah ese asqueroso _ritmo_ , le hubiera _gustado_ estar ahí para impedir que esos malditos depravados le pusieran una mano encima y si era posible matarlos, no creía que fuera tan difícil, después de todo a más de uno ya le había hecho ese _atentado._ _¿Pero que ganaría?..._

Había sido advertida que el Rey la vería y no sabía que tan malo sería esta vez que lo viera, apenas habían sido dos veces que se habían visto a lo largo de los años. La primera cuando corto el rostro de aquel soldado y por ellos las cicatrices que ocultaba en su espalda al ser azotada por quién antes había visto su víctima, la segunda fue por qué algunos aldeanos la habían acusado de robó y por ello había pasado un par de días colgada de los pies al sol y el agua y lo pero de eso es que quien la veía en esa posición no dudaba en insultarle o golpearla con algunas piedras.

" _Malditos…"_

Y ahora solo le quedaba esperar la tercera vez que viera aquel hombre de cabellos parados en forma de flama, con su inconfundible traje Saiyajin color blanco y su capa color vino tinto que lo diferenciaba de muchos, aparte que era uno de los pocos que portaba su barba en forma de candado al pasar por las calles y demás.

—¡Noo!

—Diablos…— maldijo no haberse escapado cuando tuvo su oportunidad hace cinco días cuando aquellos estúpidos soldados abrieron la celda, no era tonta, sabía que si ponía una mano en esos pedazos de metal la descarga eléctrica que la azotarían no sería poca, más le valía prevenir dicho acercamiento aunque no sabía el por qué a un Saiyajin no le ocurría eso cuando ellos libremente la tocaban…

Iba a ser alrededor de las tres de la madrugada cuando vio pasar la sombra de otro soldado, aunque tuviera los ojos cerrados intentando ignorar los gritos de auxilio que aquella mujer profería cada vez más fuerte desde hace un par de horas.

—¡No! ¡Ya no mas! — se removió en su _cama_ y se quedó mirando a la pared apretando un poco más sus ojos—¡NO MAS!—gruño con rabia y se llevó las manos a sus oídos intentando bloquear aquel sonido de sus tímpanos, llevaba demasiadas noches aguantando esos gritos y soportando las escandalosas risas de los soldados, no quería seguir escuchándolos ni mucho menos sentir que al quedarse ahí quieta también era responsable

—¡NO! ¡POR FAVOR!...

—¡Basta!— no pudo más, se levantó de un salto de donde había estado acotada y corrió hasta los barrotes empezando a sacudirlos obligando a que estos se moviera pero los corrientazos que empezaban a quemarle sus manos hacían el trabajo más complicado y doloroso.

—¡Suéltenla hijos de perra!— zarandeo de nuevo las varillas al haberlas soltado para dejar que el humo de la carne un poco quemada dejara de fastidiarle, los gritos de la mujer fueron ahogados y lo más seguro es que fuera sido con una mano pero aún así se podían escuchar sus gemidos de súplica—¡SUELTENLA! ¡O JURO QUE LOS MATARÉ!— meció por última vez los barrotes teniendo en cuenta y buscando como haría para escaparse de ese lugar su quería ayudar ah aquella mujer.

Un destello amarillo casi blanco salío de entre los barrotes de la celda que estaba diagonal a la suya. Sus ojos se abrieron de tal impresión y de su boca no pudo salir ni un solo grito mas, unos minutos fueron suficientes para poder ver salir ah aquellos dos soldados de esa celda. Caminaron hasta la suya y por inercia ella retrocedió para mantener cierta distancia entre ellos, pero no pudo evitarles el ingreso a el cuarto y en menos de dos segundos ya la habían tomado de los brazos jalandola fuera de la habitación.

Ella los miro con miedo y mientras llegaban a esa otra celda los oía reírsen.

—No…—jalo sus brazos y puso peso en sus piernas— ¡No Quiero!— volvió a tirar de sus brazos y sus piernas se pusieron una al frente de la otra asiento _ancla_ para evitar que la jalaron hasta ese cuarto, los tipos la jalaron con bastante fuerza y de apoco y muy lentamente la iban arrastrando hasta quedar a muy pocos pasos de esa habitación—¡S-Sueltenme!— un par de tirones más y uno de ellos la soltó pero el otro metió sus dos brazos bajo sus axilas y apoyo sus grandes manos en su nuca imposibilitándola dejando solo que sus pies pusieran resistencia.

—Ve, ayúdala— susurro el soldado que había abierto esa celda y de a poco era acercada a ese lugar, cerro los ojos y en un nuevo intento por detenerlos sintió cómo la empujaron dentro de la celda haciéndola caer al suelo de cara, escucho como se reían mientras la encerraban ahí y solo daban un par de aplausos— Es toda tuya, _terrícola_ — escucho como se alejaban del pasillo con sonidos sordos a cada paso que daban, aún en esa posición percibió el conocido olor de entre humedad y óxido, trago pesado su saliva y decisión arrodillarse en el lugar donde había estado tirada, sintió un líquido tibio bajo sus manos y rodillas y su ceño se debilitó con rapidez.

" _Por favor no…"_

Abrió con lentitud sus ojos y espero a que su vista se acostumbrara a la habitación un poco más oscura que en la que había estado, su espalda se tenso y sus manos se empuñaron sobre su pantalón pero su rostro estaba pálido y su boca se había abierto por la sorpresa y sus ojos demostraban el horror de la escena.

Las paredes estaban manchadas de sangre, la _cama_ aún mantenía lo que se suponía era un brazo, en el otro lado de la habitación estaban trozos de lo que se suponía eran las piernas que aún le salían algo de humo pero justo en frente de sus ojos estaba el rostro y parte del torso de aquella _mujer_ de un tenue color de piel azulado, vio sus ojos apagados pero de un lindo color lila y su cabellera rubia estaba manchada de sangre, empezó a tomar aire por la boca como si el oxígeno no le llegará a sus pulmones, vio un leve estiramiento de la boca de lo que quedaba de mujer y fue como si el recordar una vida pasada llegará de golpe, su pupila se encogió por completo y no pudo evitar las lágrimas que se acumularon en sus ojos y el ceño en su rostro se frunció mostrando el dolor que ese rostro hace poco había dejado de expresar.

—¡NO!— grito con todas sus fuerzas y las lágrimas bajaron por su rostro al sentir el desespero de aquella imagen, aquella persona había sufrido prácticamente frente a sus narices y en las manos de esos malditos _hombres_ , había dejado que sufriera y pensado que no era de su incumbencia pero al ahora verla y el recuerdo que viaja en su mente de una lado a otro haciéndola sentirse la peor escoria en ese lugar, intento abrazarte a si misma para darse algo de apoyo pero al sentir algo húmedo sobre su cuerpo hizo que se mirara sus ropas, una nueva expresión de horror y sus manos lo demostraron al comenzar a temblar, miro por inercia parte del suelo y vio como lentamente y como si fuera demasiado grumosos un líquido vino tinto se deslizaban por el piso terroso siendo proveniente del interior de aquella mujer. Respiro más fuerte aún y sin importar el y estado de sus manos las llevo y hasta sus cabellos negros y empezó a jalarlos como si sentir ese incomodo dolor ayudara a su pobre conciencia y a su débil estado emocional para poder calmarse—¡MALDITOS!

.

.

.

Apenas como había bajado de la nave pudo tomar fuertemente el aire que necesitaba su cuerpo para despejar el aun rastro de sueño que mantenía su rostro, había dormido por todo un mes y el estar sentado en la misma posición le hacía daño a su trasero, bostezo con fuerza y tomo aquellas hojas que salían de un aparato al lado de donde había estacionado su nave e ignorando a los extraños sujetos que habían sido traídos de otros planetas para ser quiénes ayudarán con su _tecnología_ , camino dentro de la zona de aterrizaje hasta una pequeña mesa donde dejo el reporte de lo que había hecho en su misión a un extraño ser de cabeza tipo huevo pero con cuerpo de lagartija y de un color fucsia. Camino hacia la salida de ese lugar a paso lento y con algo de pereza aunque al salir del edificio observo el cielo rojizo y el extraño ambiente que en ese lugar se mostraba, había ido a tantos mundos y cada uno de ellos con cielos diferentes _¿Existiría algún color que llamara más la atención que aquel rojo brillante?_ Lo dudaba, su cielo era hermoso y más cuando en las noches se tornaba mucho más oscuro quedando un cielo de un profundo color morado casi negro adornado por un par de lunas.

—Hasta que por fin llegas Kakarotto— el moreno miro hacia su izquierda y vio venir de allí aquel hombre con una armadura parecida a la de élite pero de color blanco y con una capa roja a sus espalda.

—Vegeta…— frunció sus cejas y sus labios se tornaron en una sonrisa ladina—¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?

—No te tomes muchas libertades conmigo sabandija, acuérdate que soy el príncipe de los Saiyajin— el chico de menor estatura se planto frente al moreno de cabello despeinado y se crudo de brazos como si esa postura fuera habitual en el y de igual manera que el otro moreno frunció un poco más sus cejas y le regalo una sonrisa torcida— Estaba esperando a que llegarás… mi padre quiere verte.

—¿A si? ¿Y para que?

—Yo que voy a saber, solo me mano a que _personalmente_ viniera por ti, así que muévete— le dio la espalda al moreno de cabello destartalado y emprendieron vuelo directo al pueblo donde estaba el castillo del Rey siendo seguido por el chico.

Era extraño que el Rey pidiera una audiencia con él y más sabiendo que su padre bien o mal era la _mano_ derecha de ese hombre, sabia que en algunas ocasiones habían tenido los dos más de una acalorada discusión pero su madre siempre lo mandaba a entrenar con su hermano o hacia que le diera cien vueltas alrededor del reino con la escusa de buscar a alguna persona. Aunque nunca supiera el por qué de aquella discusión supuso que se debía a los extraños acuerdos que tenían uno con el otro y que en algún momento alguno de los dos dejaba de cumplir.

Soltó un suspiro y acero su vuelo quedando levemente a la par del morocho mayor, no quería que por alguna excusa comenzará a gritarse, cuando se ponía en esa tónica no había persona que calmara al cascarrabias del _príncipe Vegeta._

Al volar serca de media hora divisaron aquel enorme pueblo y el inigualables castillo, aumentaron su velocidad un poco más estando a solo segundos de quedará justo al frente de las enorme puertas del reino. Una explosión no muy fuerte hizo que detuviera su vuelo y girarán a ver que era lo que pasaba, la muchedumbre se agrupo muy cerca de ellos y no teniendo otra que decir se miraron volaron hasta allí para ver que ocurría y no era por que fueran chismosos. El problema es que era la obligación como tal de Vegeta e intervenir en ese tipo de conflictos en su pueblo si quería ser el próximo diligente de esa nación , descendieron rápidamente a una parte del tumulto de personas que cuchichiaban entre ellas haciéndoles imposible a esos dos hombres entenderles de que hablaban.

—¿¡Que diablos está pasando aquí!?— gruño un poco y hablo imponente el príncipe de los Saiyajin llamando la atención de algunas personas que lograron escucharlo, giraron a verlo y empezaron a abrirle espacio dándose entre ellos pequeños tirones para que notaran la presencia de ambos hombres, a medida que ambos morenos caminaban entre la gente algunos les regalaban reverencias y otros se miraban entre ellos un tanto nerviosos y otros divertidos quizás algo les decía que sería interesante esa intervención por parte del príncipe de su planeta. Cuando llegaron al centro del problema vieron que habían un par de soldados tirados en el suelo y otros tres que se mantenían de pie: dos soldados de élite sosteniendo un menudo cuerpo mientras otro soldado lo golpeaba.

—Príncipe Vegeta— susurraron los hombres que habían estado tendidos en el suelo llamando la atención de aquellos que se mantenían renuentes a su presencia.

—Mas les vale que me expliquen que es lo que están haciendo…

.

.

.

Habían pasado dos días más y aún seguía encerrada en esa celda, no se había movido de donde había quedado después de calmar un poco sus emociones, acurrucada en una esquina de la celda buscando escapar de la mirada vacía pero suplicante de ese cuerpo ya levemente putrefacto que ningún soldado había tomado la molestia de mover, ella se había quedado ahí en estado de _shock_ al recordar la imagen de unos ojos parecidos a esos pero de un color castaño y de igual manera una pequeña boca suplicante, apretó los ojos dejando que las últimas lágrimas que aún mantenía en sus ojos salieran, soltó un sollozo ahogado y después de 42 horas de haber estado con su cuerpo hecho bolita se permitió estirarse, lento y con algunos calambres espero a que su cuerpo dejara de sentir ese entumecimiento que dejaba esa posición y con cuidado y con ayuda de sus manos se levantó de ese sucio y manchado lugar, al quedar de pie cerca a las rejas de la habitación miro entre los barrotes hacia su exterior buscando solo una señal de algo que se moviera y no fueran las cuchara ni las moscas que rondaban esa habitación, vio como en la celda de enfrente algo se movía entre las penumbras y se acercaba a la escasa luz frente a los barrotes de la celda.

Dos figuras hacían acto de presencia mostrando su extraño pero aunque no quisiera detallarlo _sexy_ vestuario y su inconfundible todo de piel, cabello y ojos. Eran el mismo estilo de lo que quedaba de la persona dentro de esa habitación en donde estaba recluida. Trago pesado y volteo su cuerpo para quedar frente a frente con aquellas dos mujeres y solo hizo una pequeña vela con su cabeza como si les estuviera afirmando algo.

Nerviosa y algo incómoda por la extraña escena su cerebro empezó a trabajar buscando una sutil pero corta oración que expresará todo por lo que había pasado pidiendo disculpas por si habían visto su comportamiento poco usual. Noto que ellas caminaban hasta las electrificada rejas y como si ellas la llamarán con la mirada solo tuvo que dar dos pasos para esta r en las mismas condiciones. Una de las mujeres tomo una parte de su vestuario y la arranco como si no le importará mostrar algo más de su extraña pero despampanante piel, hizo una bola con esa tela y pensándolo un par de segundos hizo que su mano atravesará los molestos barrotes, estiro un poco más su brazo logrando lanzar la tela hasta la celda en donde se haya a la morena. Milk alcanzo a estirará su mano siendo también electrificada pero logrando sujetar el trozo de trapo que levemente se había tornado amarillas por la fuerza de aquellas corrientes eléctricas que ambas mujeres habían recibido.

" _Ayúdanos…"_

Interpreto aquella mirada, esos ojos color lila de hermosos brillos aunque levemente opacos le suplicaban por algo, tomó con fuerza algo de aire y aunque no quisiera identificar era lo que le pedían su cerebro ya le tenía la respuesta. Soltó un fuerte suspiro y tomo aire de nuevo esperando que algo de fortaleza llegará a su ser cerrando sus ojos en el proceso, termino de contar d decidió voltear sobre su eje y extender el trozo de tela en el suelo aún con sus ojos cerrados y aguantando sin querer la respiración. Levemente se permitió mirara de nuevo esa escena _,_ con sus manos temblorosas y sus leve calambre en sus pantorrillas camino hasta en donde estaba la cabeza y parte del tronco de esa mujer.

" _Vamos…"_

La alzó con cuidado y reprimiendo las ganas de vomitar movió el cuerpo hasta dejarlo sobre la tela, giro sus rostro aun costado respirando con dificultad como si hubiera estado aguantando la respiración desde hace una hora, tardo unos segundos en encontrar un trozo de valentía y al encontrarla camino hasta la _cama_ _«Mas bien mesón de tortura» donde_ aún permanecía el brazo de aquella mujer, sintió su carne fría y algo rígida por el tiempo que había tardado en moverla y al apretarla entre sus manos sintió de nuevo esas ganas de vomitar lo último que había comido hace ya una semana, camino de vuelta hasta el cuerpo en medio de ese trozo de tela y acomodo el brazo de ella como si estuviera armando un _rompecabezas_ , hizo exactamente lo mismo con el resto de partes que encontró pero aún así el resto del abdomen y parte de la cadera de la mujer habían desaparecido y suponía que había sido por culpa de aquel _destello_ amarillo. Tomo aire con más fuerza al terminar de acomodar como pudo el cuerpo de la mujer y sintiendo que las energías se le iban empezó a cubrir con los extremos que no había utilizado de la tela lo qué quedaba de cuerpo. Cuando tan solo quedaba la cabeza por ser tapada soltó el aire de sus pulmones por su boca en un sollozo lastimero casi como un chillido.

—L-Lo siento…—Apretó de nuevo sus ojos y otro par de lagrimas escaparon de ahí

" _Tu puedes"_

Se alentó a continuar y extendió su mano derecha hasta el rostro de aquella mujer sintiendo bajo sus dedos la piel en su ya avanzado _Rigor Mortis_ y le cerro los ojos con un poco de fuerza, por lo menos su expresión no seria tan explícita después de cerrarle con lentitud su tensa mandíbula totalmente ensangrentada, tomó un poco más de fuerza y lentamente quito la sangre ya seca para que desapareciera de esos finos y gruesos labios que habían quedado totalmente helados después de su fallecimiento. Escucho como al otro lado de la celda la más pequeña de las mujeres se abrazaba a la otra mujer llorando con fuerza al no poder aguantar más el llanto por tanto tiempo, entre temblores y suspiros Milk termino de envolver el cuerpo de esa mujer haciéndole un nudo al final para que de su interior no escapara ninguna parte de ella, cerro sus ojos y entrelazó sus manos cerca a su pecho permitiéndose darle un minuto de paz a ese cuerpo atormentado.

Al levantar la cabeza vio que aquellas mujeres habían hecho lo mismo, se imaginaba que por tan extraño y casi aterrador parecido entre las tres debían ser familia o algo por el estilo, ahora es cuando venía a recordarse que no era la única que estaba sufriendo en ese planeta _¿Qué ganaban esos simios con torturarlas y hacerlas prácticamente añorar una muerte rápida e indolora?_ ¿ _Es que no les eran suficiente prácticamente destruir sus planetas y convertirlos en esclavos? ¿Por qué matar a un ser de esa manera?_

" _La naturaleza de los Saiyajin es bruta y demasiado sádica para muchos y por ello es que muchos los detestan…"_ si, lo sabía, cada día que transcurría le daba mucha más razón a las palabras que les decían sus padres cuando era pequeña, cuanto los extrañaba y aunque fuera una vez le gustaría por lo menos alcanzar a despedirse como le hubiera gustado.

Escucho el sonido sordo de los pasos al caminar de algunos soldados y por ello salió de sus ensoñamientos.

—Levántate— ordeno uno de ellos al abrir la puerta de la celda—¿Qué es esto?—pateo aquel _saco_ que tenía la morena frente a ella estrellándolo contra la pared, ella soltó un chillido de sorpresa y tan pronto como el tipo se acercó a tomarla del brazo no dudo en levantar el suyo cerrando sus dedos en un puño golpeandole la mejilla—¡Mierda!— gruño el sujeto y enseguida la tomo del cabello levantándola a la fuerza.

—¡Suélteme!— grito la chica mientras intentaba golpearlo de nuevo pero el otro soldado sujeto sus muñecas poniéndolas tras su espalda.

—¡Tranquilízate! debes ver al Rey— de un nuevo tirón lograron sacarla de la celda y ella se removió con mas fuerza de entre los brazos de los sujetos intentando zafarse y correr hacia el lado contrario de donde sabía era la salida, lo más seguro es que si salía por ahí abrían soldados que le esperasen.

—¡No!— ella mando su cabeza hacia atrás logrando golpear una parte de la cara del soldado que le sujetaba las muñecas y por ese descuido logro zafarse y terminar de rodillas en frente de la otra celda donde estaban aquellas dos mujeres. No dudó en aferrarse a los barrotes con sus manos sorprendiéndose al no sentir aquellos lazos de energía eléctrica envolver sus manos.

—¡Suéltate! ¡No estamos para juegos!— sintió como la tomaban de su cintura y sujetaban sus antebrazos empezando a tirará de ella para que soltara esos barrotes y como siempre negó llevándoles la contraria, apretó sus ojos y tenso su mandíbula como si con aquel acto le diera más fuerza y resistencia.

—N-No…

—Ve…— abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, las dos chicas se habían arrodillado frente a ella mirándola fijamente, sintió como ellas tomaba sus dedos y la habían soltar los barrotes sin necesidad de oprimir fuerza pero podía sentir aquellas descargas eléctricas que las manos de ellas lograban transmitirle—D-Debes confiar en tu... suerte…— la pequeña estiro su mano hasta la cabeza de la morena sin importar que pequeñas pero largas marcas se iban tornando en sus brazos, toco sus cienes y acerco su rostro hasta donde pudo y tiro de sus brazos hacia ella dándole un leve beso en los labios a la morena.

—¿¡Que es lo que están haciendo!?— riñeron los soldados y uno de ellos pateo parte de las rejas buscando espantar a las mujeres de extraño color de piel.

—Estamos seguras que esto de ayudara…— terminaron de soltar los dedos de la morena susurrando esas palabras solo para ella, Milk aunque estuviera estupefacta no dijo ni una sola palabra, más la sensación de cosquilleo en su boca y alrededores de sus ojos la hizo temer a aquellas dos mujeres —Gracias…— fue el último susurro que escucho de ellas antes de ser arrastrada a la fuerza por aquel pasillo por ambos soldados.

Tan pronto como estuvo fuera de aquel lugar fue empujada por medio de esas resbaladizas escaleras y estrecho pasillo, aunque estuvo apunto de caer un par de veces aquellos dos sujetos la sostuvieron con firmeza pero por ello no dejaban de ser toscos como un par de _burros_.

—¿Qué crees que le hagan?—Hablo uno de ellos mientras pasaban por un mini-pasillo para subir otras escaleras.

—No lo sé, pero el Rey no se veía muy contento con lo que le contaron... Ryu perdió mucha sangre y según se algo metálico quedó dentro de él muy cerca a su cola… el Rey tuvo que aplazar este _evento_ por una reunión con el Gran _Freezer_ pero ya está libre…—

" _¿Freezer?"_ la morena miro disimuladamente a uno de los tipos, sabia de quién hablaban, muchos rumores ella alcanzo a oír pero para su mala suerte no conocía quién era el tipo ni mucho menos sabia él porque tenía una alianza con semejantes criaturas.

—Lo se…—soltó un suspiro eh hizo que la mujer caminara más rápido— ojalá no sea esa reunión la causante de algún problema…

—¿Problema? ¡Jah! Problema los que tendrán los soldados de la noche.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—El Rey se enteró de que le habían hecho a la hembra _Amazona…_

—Si, los hijos de perra se pasaron está vez, aunque estoy seguro que vendrán esta noche por la hija y la hermana…

—Pobres, el Rey no se los perdonará— empezaron a reírse a carcajada mientras terminaban de subir los últimos escalones que llevaban a los calabozos, la morena no dejaba de temblar y sus dientes levemente se asomaban entre sus labios al intentar disimular la mueca de odio que su rostro se forzaba en expresar, no quería ni imaginarme que le podían hacer a esas mujeres si el Rey de esos bastardos no intervenía, por lo menos estaría segura que esas dos mujeres estarían a salvó.

—Aunque dicen que el Rey las tomara como sus esclavas.

—Yo también lo haría, solo con mirara esos cuerpos se me pone dura...

al poner sus pies en el pasillo que conducía al pasillo principal no dudó en removerse estaba vez con más fuerza empujando a uno de los soldados contra la pared y el otro darle un puño al haberse soltado del agarre del otro tipo.

" _¡Asquerosos!"_ gruño con fuerza y corrió directo a la salida del palacio. Debía buscar una forma de volver para sacar a esas dos mujeres lo antes posible pero lastimosamente estando ahí no se le podría ocurrir nada.Seguía su camino con cada vez más velocidad aún escuchando las pisadas rudas y los gritos sordos de aquel par de simios para que se detuvieran. Cuando llego a la puerta principal empujo a los distraídos guardias y salió del palacio directo al pueblo.

Sintió algo de alivio al verse librada de ese lugar más no pensó que al estar en el exterior de ese lugar sus posibilidades de escapar reducían un poco más al haber muchos más Saiyajin fuera del palacio, que algunos de ellos se hayan dedicado a otro tipo de cosas que no fueran ser unos conquistadores y asesinos en serie no quitaban que fueran menos habilidosos que uno de ellos, esa raza era conocida por ser todos los mejore guerreros que se podrían encontrará y por ello no estaba segura con ninguno de ellos.

Jamás se espero que al ya estar a punto de entrar en la zona comerciar del pueblo un golpe sorpresa la hiciera caer al suelo arrastrándola por lo menos unos tres metros, aturdida y un tanto conmocionada miro a la poca gente que había allí y se topó de lleno con unas piernas esbeltas envueltas con las acostumbradas botas blancas hasta debajo de la rodilla, subió la mirada encontrándose aquel uniforme de color negro con bordes púrpuras y tonos blancos, subió un poco más su rostro y el cabello corto color negro y la sonrisa torcida de aquella mujer le confirmaba de quién trataba.

—Hasta que te dejas ver… _pequeña puta_ — _"Seguimos con lo mismo"_ la sonrisa torcida de Mitori hizo gruñir a la morena, no se había dado cuenta de su presencia por solo el deseo de escapar de ese lugar y por ellos ahora estaba tendida en el suelo. Apoyo sus piernas en el polvoroso suelo y se levantó con lentitud.

— ¡Mitori!— llegaron el par de soldados que la habían custodiado pero pasa su Sorpresa no se acercaron mucho ah aquella mujer.

—Lárguensen…— sentenció con fuerza e hizo doblar su cabeza a ambos lados haciendo tronar los huesos de su cuello.

—Pero… tenemos órdenes explicitas…— arremetió uno de ellos, para su mala suerte recibió una pequeña mueca por parte de esa morena...

—Lár-guen-sen— volvió a decirles hablando en pequeñas sílabas levando sus manos frente a ella para entrecruzar sus dedos y también hacerlos tronar.

—No, debemos llevar a esta humana frente al Rey…

—¡LARGUENSEN!— giro su rostro rápidamente y extendió su mano derecha a los soldados lanzó dos bolas de energía mandándolo lejos de ellas—¡No pienso dejar que el Rey la elimine!... —Giro a verla—Ese es mi trabajo…— sonrió arrogante y extendió su mano a la morena lanzo una pequeña bola de energía que está no dudó en esquivar saltando sobre ella viendo como una parte de los muros del reino eran destruidos, hizo una mueca y miro hacia abajo donde estaba aquella mujer esperando a que ella descendieron del enorme salto que había dado, apenas y como toco el suelo Mitori chasqueo sus dedos y dos figuras masculinas aparecían ah ambos costados de Milk tomándola de los brazos inmovilizándola en ese lugar.

—Ahora no habrá como escaparse…— la morena se acerco a Milk lentamente llamando la atención de más de uno de los habitantes, Milk apretó su mandíbula e hizo fuerza en sus brazos. _si_ no _la habían golpeado mientras estuvo cautiva en esa semana ahora no podría librarse._

—Nunca podrás hacerme frente…— se había acercado tanto a ella que podía sentir su aliento sobre su rostro, siempre decía lo mismo cada vez que sabia que le daría la paliza de su vida… por lo menos antes había sabido cómo librarse pero ahora estando atrapada en los brazos de esos dos lo dudaba...

" _¿Por qué todo esto me pasa a mi?"_

Levantó su mano derecha y la estrellara en el abdomen de Milk haciendo que está se doblará por el impacto y escupiera un poco de saliva —Nunca…— alejó de nuevo su mano y estampó otro golpe escuchando de nuevo el gemido de dolor que la morena había soltado.

 _¿El defenderse cada vez que buscaban ultrajarla siempre tenía que terminara de esa manera? ¿Por qué simplemente no la dejaban en paz?_ Un nuevo golpe y un gorgoteo salió de su boca al perder nuevamente el aire.

"… _Maldita sea…"_

 _ **FlashBack**_

—Has algo Milk, No debes dejarte de nadie— una nueva reprimenda, su padre la tenía sujeta del cuello teniendo a sus espalda un enorme árbol que utilizaban para el entrenamiento cuando iban al bosque pero esa vez era uno de los causantes de su asfixia al no permitirle alejarse.

—N-No.. P-Puedo…— chillo la pequeña teniendo sus pequeñas manos fuertemente sujetas a la mano de su padre quien a cada segundo ejercía más presión en su agarre. Habían aprovechado ese momento en el que fueron a buscar algo de comida para entrenar, cada vez que estaban solos su padre se esmeraba para que ella aprendiera el como defenderse por si en algún momento alguno _sujeto_ la llegaba ah atacar.

—¡Tienes que hacerlo!— apretó un poco más esperando que su pequeña utilizará alguna técnica así fuera errónea pero que intentara algo para zafarse de ese agarre pero cuando vio a su pequeña por inercia enterrar sus pequeñas y cortas uñas entre su piel tan solo unos segundos sintió algo más haya de esperanza, quizás solo le hacía falta algo de mano dura y ella empezaría a tomarse esos entrenamiento como debería, solo que su emoción no tardó mucho cuando la vio ceder a su agarre y soltar sus manos aceptando lo que para ella creía sería su fin, soltó un suspiro resignado y dejo de apresar ese delicado cuello viendo como su pequeña caía al suelo y se sujetaba su zona lastimada empezando a toser.

—Esta vez dejare pasar esto por alto….— susurro y se agacho a la altura de la pequeña—no queremos que mamá se enfade… ¿Verdad?— la pequeña asintio sujetándose el cuello pero en medio de cada intento de respirara miraba un poco sonriente a su padre .

—S-S-Si...—susurro antes de pasar con fuerza su saliva y soltar un jadeo al poder tomar un poco más de aire.

—…Escúchame bien hija— tomo los hombros de la pequeña e hizo que su ceño se volviera serio haciendo que la pequeña lo mirara atentamente— Jamás debes rendirte, no puedes hacerlo y menos si estás en frente de tu peor enemigo… cueste lo que cuente nunca debes ceder..

—E-Entiendo… P-Padre— sonrió con ternura y estiro su dedo menique hacia el hombre— Q-Que sea… que sea U-Una prome-sa— Sonrió con mas fuerza e hizo que el hombre frente suyo hiciera lo mismo uniendo su enorme dedo meñique con el pequeño de su hija.

—Que así sea...

 _ **EndFlashBack**_

Un golpe más y esta vez salió de su boca un par de gotas de sangre junto al sonido que hizo su garganta al perder el aire, tosió un poco y obligó a sus piernas a mantenerse rígidas para no caer, necesitaba buscar alguna posibilidad de soltarse y por lo menos escaparse, un golpe más y sus piernas temblaron y su cabeza se fue al frente siendo cubierta por su andrajoso cabello al no haberlo lavado por tantos días y terminar estando Suelto.

—¿Qué se siente eh? ¡Dime qué se siente!…— un golpe más y no pudo evitar toser con más fuerza sintiendo como su propia saliva revuelta con algo de sangre salía de su boca. Estaba sintiendo como algo se desgarrara por dentro, el estar una semana entera sin consumir algún tipo de alimento o bebida hicieron que su condición fuera peor y no tuviera la fuerza que necesitaba para poder salir victoriosa así fuera en un solo golpe.

—¡Vamos!— sujeto el cabello de la chica e hizo que alzará la mirada—Dime que se siente…— el puño de la morena mayor se estrelló en el rostro de la chica haciendo que un diminuto hilo de sangre saliera de su boca—¡Hablas!— le dio dos golpes más, uno en su cara haciéndola girar con fuerza el rostro y otro en su vientre haciendo que sus piernas cedieran y que solo fuera sujetada por aquellos dos hombres.

—Príncipe Vegeta…—Los golpee se detuvieron, las risas burlonas dejaron de escucharse y el agarre en sus brazos se había debilitado.

—Mas les vale que me expliquen que es lo que están haciendo…— aún con la cabeza gacha y semi arrodillada por la debilidad en su cuerpo decidió dejar que en ese corto lapso pudiera reponer sus fuerzas perdidas, _Si Mitori quería guerra, está vez se la daría_ , no dudaría más y por ende si debía matarla lo haría costará lo que costará.

—Nada su alteza, solo estaba dándole una reprimiendo a esta esclava...

—¿Desde cuando un _soldado_ de Élite tiene ese tipo de órdenes? — el hombre había dado solo un paso para estar lejos de la multitud que al velo se había mantenido en silencio al igual que el hombre a su lado.

—Es que fue improvisado mi príncipe…— sonrió ladinamente y sujeto los cabellos de la mujer haciendo que está alzará la mirada en contra de su voluntad dejando que todos esos espectadores detallarán un poco su rostro en medio de su cabello suelto.

—¿Y tenías que hacerlo en la entrada del palacio? ¿Acaso en las mazmorras no es suficiente? ¿O te querías pasar de lista?—el chico frunció el ello más por ello no dejaba de mostrar una sonrisa pícara y solo por un par de segundos miro a la golpeada mujer.

—Para nada mi señor, solo le estaba enseñando a esta sucia _terrícola_ cual era su lugar— Vegeta se cruda de brazos y camino hacia su derecha permitiéndole ah ambas chicas detallar al otro hombre que también estaba cruzado de brazos, Milk no pudo disimular su mirada de sorpresa, aquel hombre que siempre la salvaba estaba ahí pardo observando la escena, por un momento había olvidado que ese sujeto y su esposa siempre habían estado para ella cuando la veían en aprietos… pero entonces… pero… _¿Por qué no hacía anda?_

—Quiero verlo— su boca levemente se abrió y aunque su respiración se hubiera vuelto más forzada no pudo hacer aquello cuando apenas su cuerpo había logrado rápidamente estabilizar un poco su respiración, miro por el rabillo de sus ojos de nuevo ah aquel hombre de cabello alboroto, este apenas y se digno a devolverle la mirada, vio sus ojos oscuros totalmente vacíos sin demostrarle algún tipo de reprimenda como solía hacerlo _¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Acaso esa extraña actitud de ayudarla había desaparecido?_ Dejó de mirarla, había volteado su rostro hacia el hombre de menor estatura que dejaba de caminar y se volvía a postear al lado de ese mismo sujeto. Gruño levemente y sin querer su mandíbula se había tensado tanto que parecía como si sus dientes se enterraran más en sus encías.

—…M-Malditos…— « _No confíes en nadie, ni siquiera en tu sombra por qué cuando menos te lo esperes está desaparecerá»_ su cuerpo levemente comenzó a temblar y su ceño se frunció con mayor fuerza, movió con violencia su cabeza para que esa mujer dejara de tomar sus cabellos—Malditos...

—¡Cállate!— sabia que más de uno la miraban, sabia que más de uno estaba atento a lo que pasaba y sobretodo sabia que tan alto era el orgulloso de esos _Saiyajins._

—…Jah…—Apenas artículo antes de anclarse por sus propios medios sobre los brazos de esos sujetos y brincar para lanzar su pierna derecha hacia el rostro de esa mujer con suma velocidad. Apenas como la había golpeado pudo escuchar el gemido instintivo de asombro que soltaron los presentes.

Todo había pasado tan rápido que ninguno espero que esa chiquilla peleonera golpeara a su captora estando en su estado por los golpes que había recibido, hasta Vegeta había abierto sus ojos en sorpresa y él moreno a su lado se había descruzado de brazos lentamente está vez mirando a propósito a aquella moribunda mujer.

Mitori se hayan sentada en el suelo por aquel golpe que la había hecho perder el equilibrio, por instinto había llevado su mano a su mandíbula tocando esa zona palpando el lugar verificando un posible daño. Los dos hombres a los costados de Milk habían reaccionado después de ver a la otra chica mirarla con rabia incontenible.

—¡Asquerosa humana!— dirigieron rápidamente cada uno sus brazos libres y estrellaron sus puños en el abdomen de la chica habiéndola doblar por el impacto está vez haciendo que ella no pudiera exteriorizar un grito de dolor— ¿¡Que pretendes!?—el hombre que había estado a su derecha levantó de nuevo el brazo para golpearla, la velocidad con la que bajo la hizo solo por inercia tensar sus brazos y gruñir antes de que el nuevo impacto le diera, no supo en que momento logro jalar al otro soldado hacia al frente siendo el quién recibiendo el impacto y por ello lograra soltarla _¿Instinto? ¿Sentido de la conservación? ¿Suerte? O ¿Solo había sido una reacción motora? No tenía idea_ —¿Pero que…?— tan rápido como pudo ella también extendió su mano libre y golpeó el rostro del otro tipo dejándolo tendido en el suelo. Respiro con dificultad y se quedó mirar a la chica que ya se había parado y habia extendido sus manos en una señal de alto ah ambos hombres.

—C-Cobarde…— apenas susurro y paso su saliva con fuerza para poder hidratar un poco su garganta.

—¿Qué?— la mirada que Mitori le dirigía a la morena no era una de las más lindas que le hubiera mostrado alguna vez pero había algo que en si por encima de todo que esa mujer no podía soporta: _Su orgullo herido._ Estaba siendo rebajada tan solo por las simples palabras de esa chiquilla lengüisuelta, la estaba humillando frente a los dos hombres más fuertes que conocía y aún peor siendo ellos sus superiores y uno de ellos su posible o quizás futura pareja—¡Repítelo!

—S-Siempre… siempre has sido… una C-Cobarde...—rio mirando fijamente a la chica por medio de su cabello y por inercia llevó su mano derecha a su boca y se limpio el rastro de sangre que tenía— Una puta cobarde...

—¡Repite eso maldita perra!— gruño, gruño de ira en su sitio y de solo un movimiento separa sus piernas dispuesta ah atacar sin importarle si llegaba a destruir la mitad del reino.

—T-Tras de P-Psicópata, S-Sorda saliste… ¿A-Acaso tu estúpida raza… no se lava los oídos?...— otro gemido de asombro por parte de los aldeanos y por inercia estos dieron unos pasos atrás.

Vegeta no se extraño de aquella acusación pero no podía negar que se sentía levemente ofendido por esas palabras. _Aquella mujercita sí que estaba mal de la cabeza._ al grito de guerra que dio la morena de cabello corto fue casi como si hubiera desgarbado su propia garganta al gruñir de esa manera.

Se lanzó a la morena de cabello largo sembrándole un golpe en el rostro con rapidez haciendo que la chica no pudiera aguantar el impacto, sonrió socarrona pero no se fijó que la pierna de Milk se había movido y al ella terminaba su ataque el impacto de esa pierna le dio en su costado derecho sacándole mínimamente el aire.

Milk cayó al piso pero como pudo se puso de pie y estiro su pierna izquierda al frente, posición su brazo izquierda hacia la otra chica con la palma de su mano recta y su otra mano está justo al lado contrario de su cuerpo pero al lado de su cabeza con sus dedos semi-doblados como si fueran garras.

Miro como la otra mujer apenas se había sostenido su zona golpeada pero eso no detuvo que también se posicionar casi de la misma manera que la morena. Cuando volvieron a quedar una frente a la otra ambas lanzaron sus brazos con el puño cerrado había el rostro de la otra, ambas lograron esquivarlo pero no tardaron en enviar más golpes, unos iban directos al rostro y otros al abdomen pero ninguna llegaba a golpearsen por la rapidez con la que se movían aunque le costará mucho más a la morocha menor. Por un momento la Saiyajin le dio un manotazo haciendo girar el cuerpo de la ojinegra provocando que le diera la espada, enredo su mano en el cabello color ébano y tiro de él hasta dejar la cabeza de la chica junto a la suya para poder susurrarle al oído mientras su otro brazo se enredaba en su cintura.

—Mira bien a tu alrededor... ¡Míralo todo muy bien!—hablo en su oído y volvió a jalarle el cabello, Milk por su parte había subido una de sus manos al brazo de la chica con el que sostenía su cabello y el otro lo puso en el otro brazo de la chica enterrándole las uñas para poder _zafarse_ de aquel agarre, miro tal cual la chica le había dicho solo por inercia, sin querer y aún por medio de los cabellos que le quedaban en la cara enfoco la mirada en aquel hombre de baja estatura y que portaba una capa roja a sus espaldas, parpadeo un par de veces y miro al acompañante del chico.

—Aquí, en medio de toda esta gente tu solo eres una cucharada…—Miro esos ojos negros en medio de ese rostro cerio y la levemente bronceada piel que adornaba su cara—Una que en cualquier momento yo aplastare…— enfoco más su mirada en el y viendo la leve sonrisa ladina que formo al disfrutar la escena hizo que el agarre que le tenía a Mitori fue más fuerte y que levemente algo creciera en su pecho _¿Traición? ¿Decepción? ¿Eso fue lo que le provocó aquel rostro?_

" _Nunca podré llegar a confiar…"_ gruño de nuevo y quito su mirada de aquí inconfundible rostro y apretó sus párpados apenas unos segundos.

—¿Sabes porque?— sintió como la chica daba otro tirón a su cabello y la hacía retornar sus ojos hacia ella como si pudiera mirarla en esa posición—Por que no vales nada…

 _Nada… Nada… Nada… Nada…_

Cerro los ojos obligándose a soportar el dolor que comenzaba a sentir al jalar hacia el frente para poder zafarse de ese agarre sintiendo como su cabello se iba desprendiendo de su cuero cabelludo, miro por última vez ah aquellos dos hombres y sin más al estar ya a una leve distancia de la mujer que no hacía más que insultarle en el oído y reírse dejo ir su cabeza hacia atrás tan rápido como pudo. Escucho algo quebrarse y después el quejido de aquella mujer—¡MIERDA!

Milk solo se volteó hacia ella y le golpe esta vez el estómago haciéndola a ella doblarse por el impacto, sitio como algo salpicaba su rostro pero no le prestó atención, empujo a la mujer dejándola tendida bajo suyo y sujetando parte del cuello de su armadura levantó su mano derecha lo más alto que pudo y la bajo a una velocidad pasmosa dándole el primer golpe a la mujer que había estado con sus manos en el rostro intentando parar aquel exagerado sangrado de su nariz.

—….¡Muérete!...— hablo con ira aún teniendo su quijada tensa, alzó de nuevo su mano y volvió a golpear parte de la cien y el cartílago de esa oreja derecha—¡Muérete!— repitió la acción más de cinco veces y la otra mujer solo apoyo sus manos en el dorso de la chica buscando alejarla y si era posible golpearla, pero Milk dio otro golpe que la hizo girar con más fuerza el rostro y Mitori está vez sintió como aquella mujer se sentaba sobre su esternón apoyando todo su peso haciéndole más difícil el respirar—¡MUERETE!— un último golpe y Milk sintió como alguien la tomaba de la cintura jalándola para separarla de esa mujer.

—Ya basta— escucho como un hombre susurraba en su oído, reconoció esa voz y no pudo evitar patalear en su posición sin querer dándole otro golpe a la ensangrentada chica, empezó a ejercer fuerza para soltarse de aquel agarre no queriendo que aquel sujeto la tocará ni mucho menos quería sentir que su fuerza no le era comparada a la suya—Ya es suficiente…

—¡Déjeme!— volvió a removerse mas intensamente e intento girara su cuerpo entre los brazos del sujeto—¡Que me suelte!

—Lleven a Mitori a la cámara de recuperación, al ritmo que va puede morir desangrada—hablo fuerte y claro el príncipe de los Saiyajin. El otro chico se había mantenido estoico desde que habían llegado a ese lugar, había visto cómo era terrícola era golpeada y como también de un momento a otro pareciera que hubiese enloquecido, había sido toda una sorpresa ver la reacción de ambas mujeres y mayor aún como esa _terrícola_ había prácticamente ganado ese encuentro con tan solo un par de movimiento. No podía negar que ver a dos hembras pelearse de esa manera como si fueran un par de fieras le extasiaba le gustaba ese carácter tan meramente fuerte que una mujer pudiera tener, sino hubiera escuchado la conversación que Vegeta y Mitori habían tenido lo más seguro es que hubiera confundido a esa morena con una simple y algo sucia _Saiyajin_. Aunque había que aclarar que al no tener una cola como ellos se descartaba su posibilidad de pertenece a esa raza con tan solo verla. Había estado atento a cada movimiento de ellas pero solo una cosa le extraño, esa terrícola tan solo por un momento lo había mirado fijamente en más de una ocasión pero solo en una sintió como si con su mirara le llamara y suplicará.

¿ _Enserio_? ¡ _Nah_! _Era_ _completamente_ _Absurdo_

Seres como ellos solo se cuidaban así mismos y muy escasamente a los compañeros de su equipo, pero nada más haya que sólo fuera por obligación. Vegeta lo había mandado para que terminara aquel bochornosos espectáculo _como si no hubieran más soldados presentes_ , había soltado un suspiro de molestia cuando empezó a acercarse a la terrícola que no dejaba de golpear a la morena.

"¿Que _clase de humana era esa?"_ había pensado cuando a solo estar a poco centímetro vio la cara totalmente manchada de su compañera y sus ojos se habían levantado suplicantes hacia él, otro golpe más y decidió acabar con eso, había tomado la cintura de la mujer pero no parecía gustarle para nada.

—Kakarotto… tenemos órdenes de llevar a esta mujer ante el Rey…— tenia a la escandalosa chica en brazos que ahora ejercía un poco más de fuerza haciendo que su agarre por un momento se debilitará, miro a los soldados e intento acercarles a la chica

—¡Que me suelte!— el tiempo se detuvo y el silencio se plasmó en esa plaza, algunos soldados y personas que vivían del comercio quedaron estupefactos. La morena había logrado darle un codazo a nadie más que a _la mano derecha del príncipe_ y al mejor soldado que tenían en sus líneas actualmente, Milk por su lado seguía removiéndose y dando pequeños gritos de ira al no poder zafarse de ese agarre.

—Estúpida…— alcanzo a escuchar la pelinegra antes de ser soltada y que por inercia su cuerpo girará para encarar al sujeto que la había mantenido presa pero no contó que otro golpe en su vientre terminaría por dejarla inconsciente. Había sido demasiado para ella y al estar dan débil hizo que su conciencia se perdiera en la oscuridad.

Kakarotto no era un Saiyajin común y corriente, pero tan poco quitaba que fuera una _«Perita en dulce»_ su orgullo y ego estaban por encima de muchas cosas y eso no podía ser arrancado de las raíces de cualquier Saiyajin, era uno de los mejores soldados y no tenía pensado siquiera que una sucia y escuálida terrícola lo humillarse frente a todos esos aldeanos.

—Todos lárguensen de aquí— profirió Vegeta con fuerza pero por dentro tenia una leve y sonrisa al mirar el rostro totalmente molesto de aquel moreno. En menos de nada ya solo estaban los soldados, Kakarotto y el en esa zona del reino solo teniendo como presencia extra el cuerpo inconsciente y tendido en el suelo de aquella mujer—vayan hasta donde mi padre e infórmese que ya estamos aquí... que en seguida lo iremos a ver...

—Si señor— asintieron los soldados y se acercaron al cuerpo inconsciente de la chica.

—¿Qué van a hacer con ella?— pregunto Kakarotto solo por mera curiosidad.

—El Rey a pedido verla, íbamos a llevarla pero… _hubo_ un inconveniente con Mitori y los soldados que le acompañaban— señaló el hombre a los otros dos sujetos que iban caminado con el cuerpo de la otra mujer llevándola camino a la sala de recuperación.

—Ridículo— Kakarotto tomo el cabello de la mujer y al levantarla alcanzando a escuchar un gemido de molestia pero no le importo demasiado y de otro tirón subió sobre su hombro a la pelinegra escuchando otro jadeo al golpear ese abdomen contra su hombro —yo la llevare, ustedes adelántensen.

—Si señor—estos dieron una pequeña reverencia y salieron corriendo directo al castillo.

—Vamos—Vegeta emprendiendo camino siendo seguido por el otro moreno, por lo menos esta vez tendrían la escasa oportunidad de saber algo más de lo que siempre hacia el Rey a escondidas de muchos, quizás esta vez les permitirían saber qué pasaría con aquella mujer así sea la parte más mínima.

… _Pero aún así ellos no eran chismosos..._

El recorrido solo tardo quince minutos en los cuales ninguno de los dos dijo nada, apenas y se giraban a ver hacia algún pasillo solo por inercia pero de resto su camino siempre era silencioso… _como siempre._

Al estar frente al trono del Rey los mismos soldados tomaron el cuerpo de la inconsciente mujer y le arrojaron un poco de agua para que despertara, ella apenas y tosió un poco y empezó a parpadear quedando levemente desconcertada de donde estaba, sintió como jalaron sus manos y las pusieron a sus espaldas poniéndole esas extrañas esposas.

—Padre…— Vegeta apenas hizo una reverencia al hombre idéntico a él pero la mano de aquel hombre lo detuvo, movió un poco sus manos en señal de que los guardias se retiraran solo dejando a uno de ellos y ambos morenos que habían traído el cuerpo de la mujer, de resto toda persona que hubiera estado en ese enorme cuánto había salido con rapidez dejando sus actividades para más tarde.

—¿De nuevo por aquí?— para la sorpresa de Vegeta y de su acompañante el hombre se dirigió a la mujer que ahora estaba de pie y que fue empujada por el soldado para que diera un par de pasos al frente

—Arrodíllate…—susurro el soldado a la morena y apoyo una de sus manos en la espalda de la chica haciendo levemente un poco de presión. Pero ella no cedió manteniéndose firme y mirando descaradamente al hombre a un par de metros frente a ella —Arrodíllate— la empujo con más fuerza pero no cedió, los presentes se mantenían en silencio atentos a lo que pasara queriendo ver hasta qué punto la altanería de esa mujer podía llegar, no se sabía si eran agallas lo que tenia o simplemente era terquedad .

—¿No piensas arrodillarte?— susurro el Rey y como respuesta la morena había apartado con un movimiento de cabeza un poco de su cabello mostrando su estado deplorable y solo como adorno mostró una pequeña sonrisa.

—Antes muerta asqueroso Simio—ambos morenos abrieron sus ojos sorprendidos, la manera tan descarada de esa chiquilla al encarársele al Rey no era común de verse todos los días _¿Acaso no le tenía a la muerte?_ Esa mujer había insultado al hombre más fuerte de ese planeta y por no decir el más habilidoso y aún así se mantenía tan firme aunque su cuerpo quisiera decir otra cosa al estar levemente tambaleante.

—¡Que te arrodilles!— grito el soldado que sacando una especia de vara bastante gruesa de uno de sus costados le dio dos golpes a la morena, uno en la parte trasera de sus rodillas y otro en la espalda alta haciéndola caer de rodillas frente aquel hombre, Milk se había golpeado la frente por culpa de ese golpe además de no tener sus manos libres para amortiguar la caída, gruño en su posición y levantó la cabeza con rapidez mirando con rabia ah aquel hombre que la golpeó y girando su rostro retadora al hombre de barba estando a punto de pararse—¡Quieta ahí!— regañó el soldado y dándole otro golpe en la espalda obligó a la muchacha se reverenciara de nuevo y tuvo que morder su mejilla interna para acallar un grito de dolor. Sintió como la mano del soldado tomaba su nuca y la hacía pegar su frente contra el duro suelo nuevamente.

" _¡Diablos!"_

—No sé que voy a hacer contigo…— aún estando sentado en su trono subió su mano derecha y apretó el puente de su nariz con sus dedos enguantados y soltó un suspiro— es la tercera vez que te veo aquí y nunca a sido por tu buen comportamiento...— el Rey se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a caminar de un lado a lado serca a su trono con paso lento pero firme—No puedo seguir permitiendo este comportamiento…— escucho un leve gruñido y vio como el soldado que estaba frente a él tuvo que apoyar su otra mano en la cabeza de la esclava.

—¡Suéltame hijo de perra!—la morena al estar en esa posición podía sentir las palabras cansadas que le decía el Rey pero para su mal sabor de boca le interesaba más dejar de estar en esa absurda posición, se sentía sumisa y vulnerable y cosa que había aprendido desde que estaba viviendo sola se hizo jurar a sí mismas que a nadie le daría ese placer y no pensaba romper ese juramento. Así que apenas como le grito al tipo logro deslizarse por el suelo de ese agarre quedando muy seca de los escalones que llegaban al trono, miro con ira al hombre y solo espero a que ese se le acercara, tenia dos opciones: se dejaba atrapar o le daba una buena patada al tipo para que dejara de abusar de esa estúpida autoridad que el mismo se había dado.

—¡Basta!— la voz fuerte y ruda del Rey detuvo ah aquel hombre en dar siquiera dos pasos, la morena ignorando las otras dos presencias se puso de pie y miro al hombre de enorme capa color vino y de ceño totalmente fruncido—No voy a consentir esto.

—Entonces por qué no hacer lo que tuvo que hacer hace más de diez años—Apoyo uno de sus pies en el primer escalón y mío con ira ah aquel hombre, hace tanto tiempo había comenzadó a odiar a esa raza que en ningún momento su presencia llegaba a intimidarla, sabía que corría el riesgo de morir por algún ataque de ellos pero para una persona como ella no tenía nada que perder— ¿Que le detiene al no matarme?— Una de las preguntas que más de uno se había hecho en ese lugar al apenas ella haber pronunciar alguna palabra, el Rey tenía toda su autoridad pero hasta ahora no lo habían visto ni siquiera levantar una mano para hacerla callar, no hasta ahora.

El Rey Vegeta era conocido por su magnífica fuera y valentía en las batallas pero sobre todo era bien sabido de la poca paciencia qué tenía ese hombre, era mucho más limitada que la de su hijo pero por alguna razón no sabían de donde sacaba tanta tranquilidad para aguantar las insinuaciones de esa joven morena. _Ella si que añoraba la muerte o era masoquista_.

—Silencio— había bajado los escalones con rapidez y levantó su mano golpeandó el rostro de aquella chica, aunque el movimiento fue relativamente suave apenas el contacto hizo que ese joven pero maltratado rostro se voltea por el impacto— Intenté pasar todos tus deslices por alto pero no puedo permitir que una terrícola como tú haga su maldita voluntad en mi reino— frunció un poco más el ceño y una pequeña vena se formó a un costado de cabeza— te la has pasado quebrando mis normas y peor aún… atentando contra mis subordinados.

—No es mi culpa que su estúpida raza solo sea conformada por asesinos y violadores—tembló de ira la morena escupiendo aquellas palabras como si fueran veneno, sus dientes se apretaron y su mandíbula volvió a girarse al recibir otro golpe.

—Respeta a tu superior escuincla— de la misma manera el hombre había soltado esas palabras y una vena cerca a su cuello se dejó ver al pronunciar más su enojo.

—¡No! ¡Jamás lo haré! Al que debía de respetar murió hace tiempo y un bastardo como usted no me va a obligar…— no entendía porque siempre le era tan difícil lidiar con el carácter de esa mujer, siempre había sido un total fracaso el hablarle y para la mala suerte de ambos siempre ella terminaba siendo golpeada. _¿Masoquismo quizás?_ Tal vez de tantos golpes le habían quedado gustando.

—¡Cállate!— No aguanto más, su paciencia termino como siempre y su límite de tiempo había dejado de existir, su mano está vez no había ido como la _delicada_ caricia que le había hecho al rostro de esa mujer, un puño un tanto más voraz había lanzado a la mujer haciendo que esta retrocediera el escalón que había subido y que cayera sentada al suelo al perder el equilibrio.

" _Esta vez no podré hacer nada por ti"_ hubiera querido susurrar pero una cosa que había jurado con el padre de uno de los presentes era que jamás en lo que le quedarán de vida sería mencionado a aquel _sujeto_ frente a esa chiquilla, no querían formar especulaciones ni mucho menos quisieran resolverlas. Llamo al soldado que estaba presente con dos de sus dedos y este corrió y susurro un par de palabras en su oído. Suspiro con pesadez y miro ceñudo a la joven aún tendida en el suelo.

—Un nuevo desacato…— tomó de nuevo el puente de su nariz y lo apretó buscando tranquilizar su disgusto por el comportamiento de ella " _Nunca podré lidiar con esto…"—_ mandaste a un soldado de _Élite_ a la cámara de recuperación, aparte que hace una semana apuñaleaste a un nuevo integrante de nuestras filas y que hace apenas unos minutos golpeaste a uno de los mejores soldado que tenemos… ¿Algo que quieres decir?

—Váyase a la mierda… váyase a la mierda usted y todos los malditos habitantes de este estúpido planeta…— susurro la mujer sin dejar de ver al sujeto mientras ese soldado daba un par de aplausos y de una de las puertas llegaban más subordinado y la levantaran a la fuerza de ese lugar y la sacaran a empujones de ese sitio pero aún así no quito su mirada de odio hacia aquel sujeto.

—Padre...

—No quiero hablar de eso Vegeta— Volvió a su asiento y se dejó caer con pesadez apoyando su brazo izquierdo en un costado de la enorme silla apoyando su cabeza en esa misma mano.

—Padre, no quisiera ser irrespetuoso pero esperaba algo más que un simple castigo para esa terrícola, nos ah faltado al respeto— se crudo de brazos y miro ceñudo a su progenitor.

—Se cómo hago mis cosas, aprende de ellas y en un futuro cuando seas tú quien gobierne a nuestra raza entenderás el porqué de mi actuar— las miradas de ambos morenos eran tan sumamente parecidas pero cada una expresaba algo diferente _¿Qué había oculto la mente del hombre mayor?_ — ahora bien… te pido que te retires…

—Pero padre…

—Hablaremos luego— no habiendo nada mas que decir Vegeta se retiro de la habitación solo dando un leve gruñido saliendo en suaves pero firmes zancadas.

—Kakarotto...— el pelinegro se había mantenido al margen de todo, no quería soltar algún comentario que molestará al Rey, después de todo un guerrero de _clase baja_ siempre estaría por debajo de aquellos que nacieran con mejor _linaje_ que el suyo, más de una vez su madre hablo de ello y siempre terminaban con un suave susurro y una mirada de decepción _¿Algo le ocultaban?_ No estaba para nada seguro, solo intentaba suprimir información errónea o poco cuerda para no llegar a confundirse en algún momento de su vida. Así había vivido y eso le hacía su existencia mucho más sencilla—me han informado que tus ultimas misiones han sido todo un éxito…

—Así es su Majestad— ahora que lo pensaba decían que su padre era la mano derecha del Rey tal y como él era _la mano derecha del príncipe_ aunque siempre lo dudara, Vegeta solo estaba ahí cuando deseaba entrenar y maximizar sus competencias para _superarsen_ cada vez, pocos sabían que él era un poco más fuerte que el príncipe Vegeta pero eso no desmeritaba las capacidades que ese hombre de _linaje_ tuviera, si en algún momento tuvieran que llegar a comprarlos prácticamente no sabrían decidir quien seria un ganador en medio de un combate, solo la pocas veces que le había ganado al moreno habían sido solo por una vana y sencilla casualidad.

—Te mandé a buscar con mi hijo por que te iba ha proponer algo— unos segundos en silencio y el Rey soltó un suspiro volviendo a ponerse de pie— ¿Te gustaría subir de rango en nuestras filas?...—a Kakarotto levemente se le iluminaron los ojos y sus labios empezaron a curvarsen, una nueva posibilidad de combates y de viajes lejos de su planeta se le plantaban en una gran oferta, tendría que decir que si y no dudar de ello— el gran Freezer a pedido nuevos reclutas… — todo rastro de felicidad se borró de su rostro y su ceño volvió a ser el mismo de antes, no dijo nada pero su leve mueca le decía claramente al mandatario cual iba a ser la repuesta del moreno—piénsalo con calma y en unos días me darás tu respuesta.

—Agradecería eso… pero Rey Vegeta, creo que usted más que nadie sabe cuál es la respuesta— para nadie en ese reino y mucho menos en las filas de guerreros de Elite les era un secreto el molesto y para nada buen trato que tenían con ese _engendró_ de cuerpo de lagartija color blanco, sabían qué clase de sujeto era ese aunque no tenían permitido saber cual había sido el convenio que hizo que los Saiyajin trabajarán para semejante criatura, tenían entendido entre ellos que ese _hombre_ no era de fiar, muchos lo alagaban y otros hasta lo idolatraban por su extraordinario poder que nadie había sobrevivido para poder confirmarlo y tan solo los ancianos que aún permanecían cuerdos relataban que hace demasiados años pudieron ver una pequeña parte de tan inmenso poder que en ese pequeño y extraño cuerpo vivía y por solo esa teoría muchos le temian.

—Se de que hablas, pero ten en cuenta que es una buena oportunidad para mantener ah alguien infiltrado…

—La tendré… pero dudo que los hombres que llevan tantos años al servicio de _Gran Freezer_ sean alejados con tan solo mi presencia— el hombre de cabello en forma de flama sonrió por lo dicho, no se había equivocado en decidir que la _extraña_ amistad de su hijo con aquel muchacho hacían que fueran un dueto inigualables, quizás y tan solo quizá podría imaginarse que ambos morenos en un futuro rompieran con aquel yugo que llevaba cargando el y su raza por tantos años.

—Su altezas— un soldado entro por una de las puertas que llevaban a diferentes pasillos del reino y dando una leve reverencia volvió a mirara al hombre con seriedad y respeto— la terrícola ya ha sido llevada a él salón y solo es cuestión de minutos para que Ryu haga presencia para la ejecución de su mandato.

—¿Ryu?— el hombre miro solo unos segundos al chico y luego giro a ver al hijo de _Bardock_ — bien, retírate— el otro sujeto dio una nueva reverencia y salió del salón, el Rey tomó una bocarada de aire y subiendo una de sus manos tocando el hombro de aquel joven guerrero.

—Necesito que me hagas un favor…— si dejaba que el hijo de el consejero de su reino se hiciera cargo de ese castigo, lo más seguro es que tuviera muchos problemas por lo qué le llegará a pasar y que mejor manera de deshacerse de eso que mandando al hijo de aquel hombre que defendía a ese hembra a capa y espada

—¿Cual sería?

.

.

.

Había sido llevada entre empujones e insultos por medio de un extenso pasillo, esta vez supuso que se le había ido la mano con aquel sujeto: _El Rey._

Mas soldados la escoltarla de lo acostumbrado estando un par de ellos a cada costado con un tipo de guante electrificado apuntándole sus costillas, un movimiento en falso y una descarga eléctrica pasaría por todo su torrente sanguíneo.

" _Malditos"_

El pasillo por donde caminaba solo había llegado a cruzar uno parecido hace tiempo y no podía reprimir el leve temblor de lo que aquello significaba: _Tortura,_ la azotarían _,_ harían lo mismo que hicieron hace dieciséis años atrás cuando le cortó la cara a ese depravado.

" _¡Diablos!"_

Esta vez no había forma de escaparse ni mucho menos había un _héroe_ que la salvará, hace mucho dejó de creer en eso pero había algo que la confundía, ese hombre de cabello negro y de extraño peinado era la pareja de aquella mujer que cada vez que la veían en problemas le ayudaba _¿No?_ Pero entonces…

" _El no se llama Kakarotto"_

" _Se llama Bardock"_

 _¿Acaso era otro sujeto totalmente diferente al que ella escasamente conocía?_ No había manera de saberlo a menos que lo confirmara por sus propios ojos y esperaba que al salir de ese _problemita_ pudiera aclarar esa duda.

—¡Muévete!— sintió ese extraño dolor recorrer parte del costado trasero de su espalda haciéndola chillar y levemente trastabillar al caminar.

" _Idiotas…"_

Siguieron avanzando y solo necesitaban bajar por unas cortas escaleras para llegar a un tipo de patio donde habían un par de mesas con diferentes tipos de fundas y demás aunque entre ellas vio un tipo de látigo con garras en las puntas que lo más seguro era que se incrustara en la piel y desgarrara al momento de jalarlo. Paso con fuerza su saliva y tomando un poco de aire busco darse la suficiente valentía para poder salir aunque fuera con vida de ese lugar. _No se las dejaría tan fácil._

—Esta vez si nos vamos a divertir contigo— el cálido aliento que llegó a su oído derecho la hizo levemente erguirse en su lugar, apretó sus ojos obligándose a disipar ese tono de voz por si en algún momento lo había escuchado para que su cerebro dejara de trabajar buscando la posible imagen del que sería dueño de esa voz. Si encontraba aquel _remitente_ lo más seguro es que lo pusiera en su lista negra y que no dudara en hacerle _picardías_ sí ha eso se le podía llamar de esa manera cuando decidía _cobrárselas_ al igual como lo había hecho con más de un residente de ese planeta.

Sintió como la jalaron hacia atrás para quitarle esas extrañas esposas y luego empujarla hasta llegar a lo que parecía ser un poste de madera con diferentes varas a sus lados, seguramente para que alcanzará el tamaño de quién iba a ser _masacrado_ en ese lugar y lograrán apoyar sus manos en las varas para inmovilizarlos.

—Ahora la mejor parte…— vio como el hombre más alto que los acompañaban tomaba sus muñecas con fuerza y la acercaba a ese tronco de madera y subía sus brazos hasta una de las esposas más altas haciendo que levemente tuviera que parece de puntas, sus muñecas habían quedado sujetas por unas muñequeras de cuero sujetas a unas cadera, sintió como también amarraban unas muñequeras iguales en sus tobillos impidiéndole que se moviera mucho en ese lugar.

Ahogo un chillido de sorpresa y apretó sus ojos con procurando no gruñir muy fuerte, ahora lo único que cubría su pequeño pecho eran aquellos _vendajes_ que solía hacerse desde muy temprana edad…. Su respiración se aceleró y mirando el trozo de madera frente suyo empezó a darse fuerzas, las necesitaría por menos en lo que durará esa tortura. Apoyo su frente en ese mismo poste e intento bajar un poco sus brazos de donde estaban para poder ocultarse en ellos aunque solo logro pegar parte de sus hombros y brazos a su rostro—Sera divertido— escucho a otro soldado hablarle y apretó con más fuerza sus puños en lo alto de aquel poste de madera, volvió a tomar aire y sintió como esta vez algo frío y sumamente filoso pasaba por todo el largo de su columna cortando la tela que se interponia entre esa arma y su carne pálida. _Oh, cuanto odiaba que hicieran eso._

La tela resbaló por sus costados y no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de desespero, sus brazos empezaron a temblar y sus piernas estaban a punto de flaquear al sentir algo de brisa correr y por inercia su piel y sus pezones reaccionaron a aquel cambio de clima.

" _Vamos, tú puedes, tú puedes"_

Para quienes la miraba no sabían el estado emocional en el que ella estaba, pero para sí misma creía que se notaba por su manera de respirar o en la manera en que su cuerpo levemente se erizaba pero tendría que dejar eso de lado y preocuparse a sabiendas que los malditos soldados estaban era comiéndosela con la mirada. El miedo broto por cada poro de su piel empezando a salir algo de sudor y el hecho de volver a vivir aquella tortura de cuando era pequeña era la peor manera de recordar todo lo malo que le había ocurrido.

—No temas…—Susurro otra voz en su oído—Te aseguro que te dolerá— mordieron el lóbulo de su oído con fuera haciéndola levemente chillar con un sonido entre la ira y el pánico, el sujeto empezó a reírse y en menos de nada ya tenía sus grandes y callosas manos masajeando sus senos— así se sienten mejor, son bastante grandes…— escucho la risa de los demás soldados y esta vez sintió como ese hombre apretaba sus pechos de la peor forma—¿Seguro que anhelas sentir mi lengua otra vez no?— la morena abrió sus sorprendida y acelero su respiración girando a ver aquel sujeto, palidecio al reconocerlo y su respiración se volvió más pesada.

" _¡Maldición!"_ había olvidado la estúpida costumbre que en ese lugar tenían.

La expresión de asco y odio no pasado desapercibida por el hombre que apretó de nuevo ambos senos con más violencia.

" _No creo salvarme de esta"_ pensó ella y dejó de mirarlo para de nuevo apoyar su frente contra aquel poste de madera y cerrar sus ojos " _Que sea rápido…"_

Apretó sus manos sujetando un poco de lo que alcanzará a tomar de las cadenas y se mordió su labio inferior esperando que las horas pasaran y su tortura terminara _¿Por qué diablos no había puesto resistencia? ¿Acaso no entendía que la iban a dañar física y Psicológicamente?_

" _¡Estúpida!..."_

—Ryu...— soltó el aire que había mantenido en sus pulmones y se permitió jadear con pesadez al escuchar ese timbre de voz. _Una vez más se había salvado de ser sonsacada por alguno de esos hombres._

—¡Kakarotto!—El hombre pego un brinco y se alejó de la chica mirando como ese moreno daba un par de pasos para acercarse a ellos. Milk tenso sus hombros y su respiración volvió ah acelerarse.

" _¿Kakarotto o Bardock?" "¿Cuál era la diferencia?"_

—Vayansen… todos…— el hombre de un poco menor edad y menos masa corporal que el moreno lo miro refunfuñon y acercándose a la chica se apego a ella por la cintura y subió su mano derecha apretando uno de sus senos

—No, yo me voy a encargar de ajusticiar a esta mujercita…—sintió el aire romperse y la mano con la que había tocado a la muchacha ahora estaba siendo apretada por la muñeca por dos dedos de aquel hombre.

—¿Me estás contradiciendo?— frunció el ceño y levemente mostró un poco de sus blancos dientes haciendo a la vez algo más de presión.

—El Rey dijo…— el hombre horrorizado había dejado de tocará a la chica y levemente doblaba su cuerpo como si con ellos pudiera evitar el dolor que estaba sintiendo.

—El Rey dijo que **yo** me encargara, si crees que es mentira aquí te espero con él—Gruño Kakarotto y soltó la mano del hombre con algo de Fuerza, el tipo frunció el ceño y sujeto su zona lastimada con su otra mano, miro a los otros soldados y chasqueando su lengua camino hacia dentro de las instalaciones del castillo siendo seguido por los demás soldados que al último en salir cerró la puerta tras de él.

Kakarotto giro su cuerpo y empezó a recorrer cada una de las mesas que estaban en esa zona, habían diferentes tipos de látigos, palos y está fustas para utilizar pero si _azotaba_ a esa chiquilla con algunas de esas armas como se lo había _pedido_ el Rey lo más seguro es que la matará con apenas dos golpes y esa había sido la orden directa del rey que no debía cumplir.

No entendía por qué le habían pedido aquel favor si bien el Rey podía haber mandado ah alguien en especial o matarla tan solo con una de sus técnicas.

 _ **FlashBack**_

—¿Cuál seria?

—Estuviste presente cuando hable con aquella terrícola ¿No? esa hembra ha sido un verdadero problema en los últimos años...

" _¿Años?" ¿En donde diablos había estado él como para nunca haber escuchado hablar de ella?_

—¿Tan problemática es?

—Bien la has visto, no me tiene ni el más mínimo respeto…—se cruzó de brazos el hombre de la capa color vino y cerró momentáneamente sus ojos— pero hay algo que en verdad está causando problemas .

—¿Que es?— miro atentamente al moreno mayor y lentamente lo vio fruncir el ceño y soltar un suspiro.

—Ella es la protegida de tu padre— _"¿Qué?"_ abrió un poco sus ojos y enseguida las cejas del moreno se fruncieron— últimamente él se interpone cualquier castigo cuando se trata de ella… ¿Sabes que significa?

"¡ _Diablos_! No creía capaz a su padre de hacer semejante cosa a espalda de su madre, pero si era así…

—…Si— cerró sus ojos por un momento y ladeó sus labios en una mueca a la vez que soltando un bufido esperando que lo que el fuera a decir fuera totalmente erróneo y el mismo Rey lo corrigiera— E-Está totalmente prohibido... Q-Que nuestra raza se mezcle con otra…

—¿Sabes que puede pasar?

" _¡Maldición!"_ Apretó sus párpados y levemente su mandíbula se tenso.

—Mi… Mi padre y la terrícola podría ser ejecutados y si la humanidad quedará preñada…— como odiaba saber exactamente cuáles eran los códigos que regían a todo Saiyajin existentes y por existir, aquellas reglas y mandatos solían ser tan crueles y poco ortodoxos que hasta el soldado más duro y sombrío le provocaban una desazón en el pecho—...su cría sería mandada a un laboratorio…

—Debes entender que perder a una hembra como esa no acarrearía daños… pero tu padre es otra cosa, un guerrero como él además de ser tan respectado casi igual a mí es más que tragico que perdiera todo lo que tiene por esa terrícola, la humillación para tu familia y el hecho de perder a uno de sus miembros sería peor, pero aparte de eso... ¿Crees que esto sea justo para tu madre?— Sabía a donde quería llegar el Rey, sabía por qué lado lo estaba guiando y a la vez daba algo de razón a lo que escuchaba _¿Seria que todo eso era verdad o simplemente era manipulación?_ Si Rey quería algo debía ser directo y no estar yéndose por las ramas para al final llegar al mismo punto.

—No, no lo es— _¿Qué mas podía contestar?_ Llevarle la contraria a ese hombre serio peor que llevarla contra su padre y hermano ¿ _Pero como decirle que se estaba cansando de tanta habladuría? ¡Era el Rey!_ Si quería eliminar a ese terrícola podía hacerlo _¿Por qué tanto misterio?_

—Entonces… te propongo un trato…— al fin lo pronunció, en todos los años que llevaba sirviendo a ese hombre había logrado aprender de muchos con los que convivía y el hecho era que de tantos rumores había logrado comprender un poco mejor cómo era el _caprichoso_ y para nada _razonable_ _Rey de los Saiyajins_ —solo hay una manera de mantener al margen a tu padre y a la humana sin levantar sospechas ni chismes en los aldeanos— _¿Castigos?_ Quizás sería lo primero que le diría, pero aunque fuera el Rey su madre desde pequeño le había formado un lazo diferente con su familia, podría ser que su padre no fuera muy comunicativo Pero por sobre encima de todo era un hombre valeroso y el hecho que le estuvieran diciendo todo eso hacía que sus emociones se pudieron sobre una balanzas, aún con sus ojos cerrados intento analizar la información y decidir qué iba hacer con la petición que le haría el Rey—lo más sencillo de esto es darles ah ambos un escarmiento...

 _Lo supuso._

—No voy ah atentar contra mi padre— abrió sus ojos lentamente y miro cerio al hombre frente suyo, con sus brazos aún cruzados apretó su propia carne sintiendo que aquello no le daba buena espina.

—No era eso a lo que me refería…

—¿Entonces?

— Te encargas de ajustar cuentas con esa hembra para que se mantenga al lejos de tu padre

—¿Debo matarla?

—No, si tu padre se entera no le importará sacará todo a relucir y eso traería más problemas— torció su boca y se mordió su mejilla interna _¿A dónde quería llegar? —_ Tan solo azótala, si ella llega a morir que no sea directamente culpa de nosotros— ¿ _Eh_? Sonrió socarronamente ahora entendiendo que era lo que quería.

—¿Qué hago después?— afirmó más su sonrisa y dio un paso hacia el frente.

—Déjala en el bosque, no creo que dure mucho, si la devora un animal salvaje quedaríamos libres— el Rey también dio un paso hacia el chico y apoyo su mano derecha sobre su hombro— es lo mejor.

—…Bien..

 _ **EndFlashBack**_

Sonrió un poco al ahora haber pensado un poco mejor que era lo que quería el Rey, aunque todavía tenía que confirmar algunas cosas que le quedaron sonando ahora solo tenía una cosa clara: _Azotaría por primera vez en su vida a una mujer._ No es que nunca hubiera golpeado ah alguien con algún tipo de arma por algo era un soldado de Elite. Era experto en asesinatos y conquistas de planetas además que sus habilidades muchas veces superaban a los mismos hombre que antes le habían enseñado alguna técnica. Rebuscó un poco más en esa mesa y sin encontrar algo que no recurriera en muerte instantánea decidió voltear a ver aquella mujer que de hace ya unos minutos no había dejado de respirar de aquella manera.

Al mirarla detallo como estaba siendo sujeta por sus cuatro extremidades y su espalda estaba despejada siendo solo mayormente cubierta por el andrajoso cabellos y lo que se suponía había tenido encima estaba esparcido por el piso, miro un poco más su contorno y encontró el sencillo látigo de tres gajos cubierto con pequeños agujeros a lo largo de su extensión, sonrió un poco mas y apenas como se acercó a el látigo el cuerpo de la mujer se tenso con tan solo sentir su presencia.

" _¿Que es lo que estará pensando?"_

Ahora que la detallaba no entendía porque tanta rebeldía, la mayoría de los esclavos simplemente bajaban la cabeza y dejaban que los ultrajaran como sus amos quisieran, pero ella, ella le había alzado la voz al Rey y para completar lo había insultado. Sonrió de nuevo.

No entendía como es que el Rey o ella misma permitían que algo así les pasará… ¿ _Masoquismo?_ Quizás…

Tomó el arma y se alejó lento de la chica mirando sus propios paso, giró sobre sus talones quedando a una distancia prudente y desenrollo el látigo.

" _Esto es absurdo…"_ quien iba a pensar que ambos pensarían lo mismo.

El primer golpe que sintió la morena no pudo siquiera acallar el gemido de dolor que salió de su boca, tenso sus brazos e intento acercarse más al tronco como acto de autoprotección, apenas tomo una bocarada de aire y otro golpe cayó en su espalda sintiendo como aquellas tres tiras de cuero lograban envolver un poco de su cuerpo dejando las inconfundibles marcas serca a su abdomen y pecho.

" _¡Demonios!" eso sí que dolía._

El chico volvió a tirará de el látigo y sujetando la mitad de este volvió a lanzarlo soltando el látigo para que se estrellarla en esa blanca piel, intentaba que lo golpes no fueran demasiado fuerte pero eso no quitaba que hiciera el acto menos doloroso, el Rey tan solo le había dicho que la azotará hasta que prácticamente agonizara en ese lugar, debería hacerlo rápido si quería que aquel molesto trabajo no se extendiera tanto. En fin de cuentas esa mujer solo traía problemas ¿ _No_?

—¡Tsk!— ahogo un gemido de dolor, Había olvidado lo doloroso que podía ser cada golpe y que a cada segundo que pasaba su piel se inflamaba y su sangre corría por su cuerpo con mayor velocidad. No tardo mucho para sentir el siguiente golpe y así los _treinta_ siguientes que recibió.

 _Valiente._ podría autoproclamarse de esa manera al resistir cada golpe sintiendo que por culpa de sus tres gajos el dolor se le triplicaba.

Había intentado ser lo más rápido posible pero para su sorpresa la piel de esa chiquilla era bastante resistente y aunque no había tardado en ponerse rojo si se había demorado para que la sangre comenzará a fluir libremente por esa pequeña espalda. El sonido del cuero de es látigos de tres gajos estrellarse contra la piel de la humana hacía un tipo de sonido _extraño_ pero siempre acompañados del sonido de romper el aire y los chillidos, bufidos y hasta gritos de aquella mujer .

—¡Ngh!—chillo de nuevo y las lágrimas de igual manera lograron salir de sus ojos, apretó sus dientes contra su labio inferior haciéndolo sangrar, las gotas de sudor bajaban por su rostro con mayor rapidez y solo por inercia busco tener algo de apoyo en sus extremidades. Un golpes más y esta vez sus piernas cedieron dejando de sostenerla pero no pudo caer arrodillada por las esposas que sujetaban sus manos y por ellos había quedado colgada en ese lugar quedando más expuesto su tórax de lo que ya era, dos golpes más y esta vez sintió ella como si la carne se le arrancará por culpa de ese látigo como también su cabello se mecía por cada golpe—¡YA BASTA!

El chico se detuvo al oirá, miro esa espalda ensangrentada y llena de diferentes morados estando algunos por reventar por medio de la lastimada piel. Quizás era una imagen algo deplorable pero para ser alguien como él le daba igual, decidió que hasta es punto era más que suficiente, ya había cumplido el capricho del Rey, solo tendréis que llevarla al bosque y provocarle una herida un poco más comprometedora y tú tarea se daría por finalizada, soltó un leve suspiro y tiro aquel látigo en una de las mesas y camino a paso levemente presuroso hasta la chica apreciando un poco más de cerca sus heridas

 _Si su madre lo viera ahora sería hombre muerto_ una de las cosas que más detestaba esa mujer era el tipo de _Machismo_ según _ella_ tenían los Saiyajins.

Pero el caso era otro, _una terrícola como esa chiquilla no tenía relevancia en su raza ¿No?_

Se agacho hasta donde estaba los pies de la chica y los desabrocho sin prisa pero tan poco tomándose su tiempo en hacerlo, luego subió hasta sus manos ignorando la imagen de esa espalda hecha añicos y buscando disipar el molesto olor a sangre que invadía sus fosas nasales, tomo primero la esposa de la mano derecha y la desató llevándose la imagen de primera mano como el _delicado_ brazo de la morocha caía a su costado sin ningún cuidado, tomo un poco de aire y torpemente aspiro el aroma de la sangre de la chica y con ello pudo percatarse de lo dulce que era, trago pesado sintiendo algo extraño revolverse en su estómago y solo por inercia frunció su nariz como si aquel acto le causará repulsión. Fue por la otra mano de la pelinegra y no espero que al desatarla ese cuerpo callera rudamente sobre sus rodillas y otro grito al moverse parte de esa espalda saliera.

Ella se había mantenido en silencio en lo que el tardo en soltarla pero nunca pensó que al volver sus extremidades a su sitio sintiera como si le hubieran métodos los dedos a sus heridas moviéndolos con brusquedad en su interior, al caer de esa manera su hombro derecho había quedado apoyado en aquel tronco raspándose solo un poco al semi-deslizarce cuando cayó.

El moreno soltó un bufido y tomó la cintura de la morena provocando sin querer otro gemido de dolor y mientras buscaba alzarla levemente recostó ese cuerpo sobre el suyo. Ella cerro sus ojos al sentirlo y solo refunfuño un poco al no poder siquiera mantenerse en una posición firme.

 _Esta vez si que había quedado molida,_ ya no tenía Fuerza ni para mantenerse consiente.

—…Me imagino que esto te divierte…— el moreno se tenso y rápidamente volteo a mirara a sus espalda dejando que su mandíbula se desencajara.

—P-Padre— el moreno sujeto el cuerpo de la chica en sus brazos y se giro para encarar ah aquel hombre solo tragando un poco de saliva al verlo y escuchar otro quejido por parte devella _¿Acaso a eso se refería el Rey? ¿Su padre tendría algún tipo de relación con esa mujer?_

La chica que levemente había intentado mantenerse consiente entre abrió sus oscuros ojos y espero a que su mirada borrosa desapareciera hasta el punto de poder enfocar al sujeto frente a ella, abrió sus ojos sorprendida intento removerse en su lugar pero de nuevo ese horrible dolor en su espalda se lo impedía.

—¿El Rey te a mandado a hacer esto?

—…Así es…— no tenía ganas que pelear, si su padre se enteraba de eso no se inmutaría pero aún manteniendo presente las nuevas _noticias_ del Rey hacia que su posición se viera dudosa y esperaba que con solo esas palabras su padre pudiera explicarle ciertas cosas.

—Subordinado idiota— ¿ _"¡Eh!?"_ pensó la moreno sorprendido _¿Acaso había cometido un error?_

Bardock enseguida camino hasta ellos y con la manta que estaba a un lado de las mesas cubrió el cuerpo ensangrentado de la chica arrebatándola de las manos de su hijo apegándola hacia si escuchando un gemido de reproché.

Kakarotto no dejaba de mirarlo y para su mala suerte las palabras que le había dicho el Rey Vegeta comenzaban a tomar peso y dejándole plantado en la cara que todo aquello podría ser verdad.

Lo vio caminar solo un par de metros hasta llegar a un pequeño tragaluz que tenía la habitación— espero que lo que hayas hecho hoy no te traiga consecuencia— susurro el hombre mirando a su hijo por encima del hombro y después emprendió vuelo sacando a la morena de ese lugar.

 **XxXxXxXxX**

 **¡Al fin! Termine este capítulo, espero les haya gustado y ojalá me dejen su opinión de que tal va la historia en los comentarios, se que en este capítulo puse un poco más de contenido sexual y sé que algunos mueren por qué haya un poco de GoChi pronto, pero espero y me tengan paciencia… aún falta mucho para ese momento y antes que nada hay que saber el porqué de esa extraña actitud de Bardock y el Rey Vegeta.**

 **También puse algo de cómo… Eh ¿** _ **Manipulación**_ **? Es algo sencillo pero sin duda es muy efectiva en bastantes personas** _(Como mis padres conmigo xD)_

 **Yyy ya sé que muchos querrán saber que significo ese besito que le robaron a Milk (o eso creo) más adelante sabrán el porqué…**

 **Asi que espero me tengan paciencia y ojalá nos veamos pronto. Les deseo muchísima suerte a todos! Bye.**

 **#PD: Eh escrito un Fic NejiHina en conjunto con una extraordinaria escritora de la serie de Naruto llamada** _Hina Uchiha Granfoy_ **, quiénes quieran leerlo lo pueden encontrar en la cuenta de** _ **Neji Y Hinata**_ **y se llama** _ **instintos**_ **es un** _ **Hina**_ **-** _ **Harem**_ **espero que alguno se anime en leerlo ñ.ñ**

 **PD2: Si tuve otro vez errores de ortografía pido perdón por ello, aunque haya leído mil veces todavía se me pasan algunos xD**

 **Mika-Chan**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Bien, lo acepto, me merezco mi par de madrazos, sé que llevo tanto tiempo desconectada que no merecen ni acordarse de mí, pero es que… el estar Re-Editando un Fic, tomaba bastante tiempo y eso que intente hacerlo lo más rápido posible y no es que haya quedado la super honda Me refiero a «Vuelve La Venganza Del Pasado»**_

 _ **Poder arreglar ese FanFiction me consumió por completo, espero que de aquí en adelante pueda recompensarlo y que por lo menos una vez al mes pueda actualizar «O dar señales de vida» cualquiera cosa que pase primero XD**_

 _ **Espero me disculpen mucho, pero ojalá no se hayan olvidado de esta pobre servidora y si es la primera vez que me leen, bueno, les deseo mucha paciencia, ojalá no los aburra. Sin más que decir. Comencemos. No olviden seguirme en mis redes ;)**_

 _ **Los personajes de Dragon Ball Z**_ __ _ **no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Akira Toriyama, yo solo los tomo prestados.**_

 **Facebook** : FanFiction Mikashimota Z

 **Wattpad:** MikashimotaZ

 **PD:** Perdón si tengo algún error de ortografía.

 **PD2:** Perdón por demorar tanto

 **PD3:** No basado lealmente al manga Dragon Ball Minus

 **MoonWalker/Otaku/Jacksonera- Come Together**

 **Advertencia** _ **:**_ _Lenguaje Obsceno._

 **XxXxXxXxX**

—¡Señor! Hemos visto al comandante Bardock entrar a la sala de castigo…— los soldados apenas habían frenado su andar cuando el Rey ya había alzado la mano para callarles, con su rostro fruncido y una pequeña mueca en sus labios se permitió masajear parte de su frente con sus blancos dedos gracias a los guantes que siempre portaba, antes de siquiera mirarlos ya sabía que _Bardock_ iría por _ella_ y por ende a reclamarle a él por su falta de _palabra,_ es que _¿Qué podía hacer él?_ Sus reglas eran exactas y no podía dejar que una simple terrícola las sobrepasara a pesar que ese había sido el trato entre ellos.

… _Protección, absoluta protección_ _ **…**_

 _ **FlashBac**_ **k**

Desde su posición había observado por los últimos segundos lo que quedaba de la espalda del moreno, nunca nada había sido tan fácil, convencer de castigarla era un logro realmente sobresaliente, sonaba realmente estúpido y lleno de _cliché,_ sin embargo, que más podía esperar de aquel chiquillo idiota, siempre se dejaba llevar por impulsos sujetos a sus emociones o sentimientos, _realmente estúpido, sin sentido_ , al menos para él, aunque fuera un excelente lucharon y por ende escalará rápido entre cargos había demostrado ser estúpidamente fiel a él, su Rey, aunque pusiera meramente en duda sus acciones, no se permitía pensar en ello y para él era mejor así. _Si el mocoso fuera igual a su antiguo compañero no hubiera sabido cómo lidiar con ese problema_. Se podría decir que a pesar que haya heredado su casi absoluta apariencia y la pasión por la lucha había salido con algo especial, era endemoniadamente _idiota e influenciable_ , desde que se había unido a sus filas a una corta edad se había pronunciado un deje de inocencia extrema, casi rayando a la ignorancia, además de su casi arraigada torpeza. Según habían reportado, su extraño actuar se debía a un golpe poco tiempo después de nacer, mas no creía que él ser _idiota_ fuera solo por un pequeño impacto _en su delicado cerebro_ , pensaba que podía ser más por la forma en que alcanzo a ser criado antes de unirse a sus filas, sin embargo, dejo eso de lado y prefirió aprovechar su potencial a pesar de lo catalogaran como un guerrero de _clase baja_ , cerrándole el pico a más de un incrédulo, siendo de los pocos soldados que se le confiara casi hasta el triple de entrenamiento que un soldado normal podría soportar, había ido mejorando cada vez más y el Saiyajin de sangre pura se acentuaba más en su personal. Cada vez que él chico se molestaba no le importaba exterminar cualquier tipo de vida existente y a la hora de recurrir a métodos menos ortodoxos no dudaba, casi se podría auto denominar con un _paracito_ en su delicado cerebro volviéndolo cada vez más fiel a él y con la latente amenaza de poder perder a su familia si se llegaba equivocar, esa fue la dosis perfecta para poder tenerlo ante sus pies. La _lealtad_ a su Rey antes que nada y el cómo _proteger_ a su familia, con esas únicas dos ideas en la cabeza, obligar al chico a ejercer una actividad no se le hacía difícil y por ello había aprendido a tomar lo mejor de él. Aunque claro, todo lejos de los molestos oídos de sus padres. Soltó un suspiro bajo antes de volver a su enorme asiento dejándose llevar por el silencio un par de segundos, recapitulo y recapitulo todo lo que en tan poco tiempo había pasado, se sentía exhausto y la terrible migraña se oponía a dejar de retorcerle el cerebro. No supo si llego a quedarse dormido o simplemente el tiempo paso más rápido de lo que esperaba, Sintiendo una tenue luz abarcar su rostro como también la sensación de algo empezar a molestar sus mejillas.

—¿Desde cuándo bajas tan rápido la guardia? — un molesto trago bajo por su garganta obligándolo a fruncir el ceño y abrir sus ojos sin presura mientras una gota de sudor bajaba lentamente por su mejilla— no debería confiarse tanto _su_ _Majestad_.

—Bardock…—la leve imagen fugas de cuando era jóvenes viajaron por su mente recordándole un par de veces donde las situaciones eran demasiado similares a esa, no obstante Bardock siempre había tenido una sonrisa burlona y engreída no dudando de desmeritar sus capacidades, pero justo en ese momento era todo lo contrario _¿Por qué al crecer todo lo que creían bueno se iba en medio_ _del caño?_ —¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Si querías que no me enterará deberías procurar cocerles la boca a tus imbéciles soldados— la esfera de su mano creció un par de diámetros más haciendo que el Rey retrocediera su rostro un par de milímetros por inercia sin llegar a mostrar un atisbo de molestia— hablan más de lo que hacen ¿Tienes idea que les puede pasar por estar de lengüiflojos? No tienes ni la más puta idea Vegeta.

—Deja las idioteces— chasqueo la lengua antes de apretar su agarre en los antebrazos del gigantesco trono mientras sus pies iban tomando fuerza al apoyarse más fuertemente contra el suelo—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—¿Qué no es obvio? —sonrió tenuemente mientras estiraba su otra mano sujetando parte de las ropas del hombre provocándole que este soltará un gruñido y el entrecejo se frunciera aún más—Vengo por la mocosa ¿A que más vendría? O es que ¿Pretendes cuidarla tú ahora? — chasqueo su lengua antes de que el Rey golpeará la muñeca de este en un leve sentado manotazo y por inercia se plantará frente a él también sujetando parte de su armadura.

—¡Imbécil! Me vale mierda todo lo que pase con ella — susurro fuerte mientras se incorporaba más frente a su asiento—no es mi maldito problema.

—¿Ah No? — deshizo la esfera de energía de su mano antes de estrellar su puño en el rostro del hombre aún mantenido fija su mano en su ropa— ¿¡Entonces que hacía en las mazmorras Vegeta!?— lo zarandeo un par de veces ante de que éste le plantara un rodillazo en medio del estómago dejándole levemente sin aire e inclinado.

—¡Soy tu Rey! ¡Me debes respeto sabandija!— se miraron con rabia e impotencia solo un par de segundos, el sonido de sus respiraciones era alta y fuerte además del par de venas que ya empezaba a formarse sobre sus sienes.

—Me lo paso por el culo, antes de siquiera ser Rey ¡Éramos compañeros! — empuñó su mano derecha al tiempo que retrocedía medio paso— ¡Maldita sea! ¿¡Qué ha pasado con tu palabra!? ¿¡Se fue a la mierda igual que tú hembra!?

—¡Cállate!— su mano se alzó con fuerza mientras una esfera color rosa oscuro empezaba a formarse en la palma izquierda de su mano, más un pequeño rayo color amarillo llego antes de que se diera cuenta, logrando destruir la superficie donde segundos antes Bardock había estado de pie, haciendo que este lo esquivara por reacción y su cuerpo quedara suspendido en el aire no muy lejos de su antigua posición, em cambio el Rey que apenas se habría cubierto con sus brazos había caído sentado sobre su trono por la fuerza del impacto sintiendo el cosquilleo del golpe recorrer su nuca y parte de su espalda. Con lentitud Ambos retornaron sus ojos donde habían estado antes para poder buscar el causante de dicha explosión a pesar que el polvo y rastro de humo les impidiera ver al susodicho, a pesar que el silencio en la sala era más que suficiente para poder escuchar el golpeteo al caminar.

—Padre—el tintineo fuerte y lento de los pazos se expandieron por la sala a medida que el humo se esparcía y la silueta de menor estatura ya estaba a un par de metros de ellos dejándose ver al igual que el constante movimiento de su _cola_ color marrón.

—Vegeta…— ambos adultos fruncieron más el ceño antes de retomar sus posiciones como si nada hubiera pasado en ese lugar siendo escaneados constantemente por la mirada arrogante del menor. El Rey se acomodó en su asiento mientras que Bardock empezaba a descender con lentitud solo a un metro de distancia del trono.

—¿Que se supone que haces? —el ceño del chico más el chasqueo de su lengua y el cruzar de sus brazos reflejaban el aumento de adrenalina y las ansias de desahogarse con algo más que un simple ataque, pero, había un pequeño problema, _no había con quien hacerlo_ , uno por que era su padre y el otro era el segundo al mando en el palacio, aunque nada le detuviera el poder cerciorarse el nivel que estaba por encima del soldado no podía dejar de lado las normas, no cuando estaba cerca a tomar el lugar que ahora su padre ocupaba. Su negra mirada fulminaba a Bardock sintiendo su sangre hervir cuando este solo curvaba una de sus cejas—¿¡Cómo permites que un Saiyajin de clase baja se atreva a si quiera insultarte!?— sus dedos se clavaron en la piel cercana a su mano mientras miraba retadoramente al hombre de cabellos alborotados— Es absurdo...

—Cierra el pico mocoso, esto no es asunto tuyo— la sonrisa burlona de Bardock se dibujó con lentitud a medida que el chico acentuaba más su mirada sobre él, casi como si quisiera descuartizarlo en ese preciso momento, pero que más podía esperar, _de tal palo, tan astilla_ _._

—¿¡Qué!?— el tono ahogado por muy poco había sido audible, el aumento de su sangre por su torrente no disminuyo y a causa de ello su cola cada vez se movía con mucha más violencia, estaba llegando al límite de su paciencia— ¡Ya verás sabandija! — el chico no se detuvo a pensar, no analizo la situación ni mucho menos espero ver algún otro gesto burlón hacia su persona, sus brazos se descruzaron a la vez que tomaban una posición recta frente a él con sus palmas abiertas y sus dedos estirados empezando a formar un par de esferas de energía sintiendo como estas ardían por explotar.

—¡Basta Vegeta! — el Rey se interpuso rápidamente frente a él siendo lo único que pudiera divisar el pequeño _hombrecito_ haciéndolo enfurecer aún más por un sin fin de motivos que ni el mismo se tomaba el tiempo en pensar, solo lo sentía peor que un estorbo.

—¿¡Qué mierda te pasa!?— chasqueo la lengua y dio dos pasos a su costado pretendiendo rodearlo, pero el hombre sujeto unas de sus manos apretándola con fuerza haciendo que la esfera de energía saliera disparada hacia el techo pasando muy cerca del rostro del mayor, tardando apenas dos segundos antes de explotar en la superficie y destrozar parte de la cúpula que adornaba esa habitación del palacio.

—¡Dije que pararas! — soltó un fuerte gruñido mientras le daba un tiro al brazo de vegeta y este aun molesto deshacía la otra esfera de su mano escuchado el eco del fuerte impacto de los escombros caer a un costado de ellos— No vuelvas a hacer semejante estupidez...—el joven zarandeo un poco su brazo para poder zafarse mientras sus dientes no dejan de apretarse entre sí, el mayor soltó un leve jadeo mientras su mano dejaba libre la extremidad de su hijo al no poder soportar el fuerte jalón, dejándole levemente sorprendido. Acaricio sus empinados cabellos esperando que la molesta sensación de cansancio desapareciera o por lo menos aminorara algo para poder siquiera pensar con claridad, giro sobre sus talones apenas un par de centímetros antes de aclarar su garganta y apretar los puños de ambas manos— ya está todo claro Bardock, ahora retírate.

—¿Pero qué...? ¿¡Que haces padre!?— gruñó el chico acortando la distancia lo poco que esta lo separaba de su progenitor per este retorno sus ojos hacia el haciéndolo frenar en siquiera decir alguna palabra.

—Lo eh dicho— acentuó antes de escuchar el chasquido desesperado y molesto de su hijo, maldecía el no haberse dado cuenta en qué momento este había llegado a la habitación y más el haber presenciado la diminuta pelea que Bardock y él habían tenido _¿Cómo Podría compensar ese desliz por su parte?_ Había metido la _pata_ demasiado honda, ahora el verdadero problema sería sacarla. Un gruñido al otro extremo de la habitación le hizo reaccionar al tiempo que buscaba con su mirada a su antigua compañero de batalla.

—Ni creas que esto se quedara así, Vegeta. — Bardock bufo un poco antes de verle por encima del hombro con su ceño fruncido— Eso tenlo por seguro…— una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios mientras la arruga entre sus cejas parecía profundizarse mucho más, la mirada iracunda del príncipe le causo más gracia y aun que sabía que de esa no se libraría fácil prefería por lo menos disfrutar algo antes de llegar a la _habitación de castigo_ , era ahí donde el núcleo de esa bomba de tiempo estaría lista para explotar. Solo esperaba no llegar demasiado tarde, aunque el tiempo que dejo perder al estar buscando una posible solución le preocupaba más hacia qué tipo de desenlace podrían estar llegando.

—¿Vas a explicarme qué significa esto? — apenas como el golpe de la puerta al cerrarse se expandió por la habitación el joven príncipe fulmino a su padre, aunque este solo optara por dejar caer sus brazos al liberarlos de la tensión que había cargado hace apenas unos minutos, rodeo al corpulento hombre antes de pararse frente a él mirándole con rabia _¿Qué se supone que le está pasando?_

—Hijo, no estoy para esto…— el hombre jadeo un poco antes de caminar hacia su trono dejándose caer en él mientras su cabeza se recostaba en la acolchonada superficie y sus ojos se cerraban.

—¿¡Hijo!? No me vengas con cursilerías, necesito que me aclares esto ya... — alargó un par de pasos quedando un par de metros del moreno mayor—¡Habla!

—Vegeta…— masajeo su frente sintiendo el molesto dolor renacer, pero esta vez mucho más fuerte.

—No puedo crees que sea por esa escoria ¿En verdad es por esa asquerosa humana? — su ceño se frunció al tiempo que intentaba enterrar sus dedos en las palmas de sus manos _¿¡Acaso todo el tiempo que llevaba su padre como Rey le estaba haciendo daño!? ¿¡Por qué de un momento a otro se había vuelto tan_ _suave!? ¡Se suponía que era el Rey de los Saiyajin!_

—Claro que no— no pudo evitar gruñir más estresado que antes mientras desafiaba con la mirada a su hijo desde su posición.

—¿Entonces es el padre de Kakarotto?— un calambre recorrió lo largo de su frente rodeando poco o mucho su cráneo, su ceja izquierda tembló y no pudo evitar chasqueo la lengua exhalando aire mientras que un pequeño Flash de la joven pasaba frente a sus ojos—Padre...

—No te diré nada más…— una de las puertas de la habitación se abrió con presura dejando pasar a un pequeño grupo de soldados que corrían a una velocidad promedio, pero las notables lesiones de sus cuerpos hablaban por ellos, no podía ser nada más claro que eso y aunque espero que el hombre se demorara más en llegar el afán con el que había salido de la habitación solo le indicaba la obviedad de la situación, ahora el problema sería callar a quienes habían sido parte de todo ese pequeño desliz.

" _¡Maldita sea!"_

 **End Flash Back**

—Lo sé...— bufo intentado recuperar la cordura y no golpearlos como se debía. _¿Qué acaso no se hacían llamar soldados de élite?_ No habían sido capaces de hacerle frente al moreno lo suficiente como para que Kakarotto terminara con su tarea, se habían dejado golear como muñecos y ni eso lo creía posible _¿Tanto respeto podían tenerle?_ Lo dudaba, después de todo, muchos deseaban tener el lugar que ahora Bardock poseía

—¿¡Eh!?— apoyo su frente en uno de sus brazos mientras que con la otra mano les hacía señales de retirarse, no quería verlos, _se sentía tan exhausto_ —¡Pero señor! — una vena se empezó a expandir con fuerza sobre su sien izquierda mientras sus ojos se cerraban con más fuerza.

—No quiero oír replicas— chasqueo la lengua antes de escuchar el común _Tsk,_ que exhalaba su hijo cuando la situación se le hacía ridícula o desesperante.

—¡Ya saben que deben de hacer Estúpidos!— la joven pero áspera voz de Vegeta calló a los soldados mientras daba un par de pasos hacia ellos al igual que daba la espalda a su progenitor que apenas como lo había oído hablar se había dignado a verlo _¿Qué pretendía hacer? —_ Mátenlo...— los ojos del mayor no dudaron en abrirse un poco más en apenas unos segundos, trago lo que tenia de saliva en la boca antes de retomar su postura, fijo la mirada sobre el suelo repasando las destruidas baldosas antes de alzar la mirada nuevamente sobre su hijo. _Si Bardock desaparecía, más de uno de sus problemas harían igual ¿Verdad?_

—Pero él…—El hombre que comandaba a el grupo de los soldados retrocedió un par de pasos mientras tragaba pesado y sus manos empezaban a temblar.

—¡Eh dicho! — chasqueo la lengua y empuñó las manos mientras zapateaba con fuerza la superficie haciendo retroceder a uno que otro soldado—¡Ese bastardo debe morir! — los soldados se miraron entre sí dudosos, era el príncipe quién le hablaba a pesar de la presencia del Rey, pero Bardock era el comandante de las fuerzas, querer matarlo era igual o peor al suicidio— si no son capaces ¡Busquen a quienes en verdad tengan los _Güevos_ bien puestos! ¡Manada de cobardes sabandijas!

—Soldados— la imponente voz del Rey se dejó oír haciendo girar a él príncipe provocándole un sonoro gruñido, _oh, si supiera que había sido como la luz a final del túnel,_ seguramente no podría esa cara de pocos amigos— él va por la terrícola ¿No?— ignoro el veneno de la voz de su hijo y enfoco la mirada de los subordinados—Es decisión propia si creen que está bien deténganlo o no...— apretó el puesto de su nariz antes de desviar la mirada al frente dejándose ver tranquilo e imponente, como si lo que acabara de pronunciar no tuviera relevancia alguna— pero que la decisión que tomen no repercuta ante ustedes... _hagan lo que les parezca_ — apenas un susurro audible como si el pronunciar esas palabras fuera como el delito más grave impuesto en su corte, no quería cargar con ese peso, por esa vez, les daría libertad al albedrio.

—¡Sí señor! — el grito _unisonomo_ de los soldados y el inconfundible golpe en el pecho antes de salir corriendo fue lo poco que interrumpió el notable silencio en la enorme habitación, dejando escasamente el eco de sus pasos al andar y la imagen impotente del joven príncipe Saiyajin. Su hijo apenas y le sonrió en medio de un bufido, no quería seguir pensando, a pesar que sus palabras habían sido como un tipo de mediador ante los acongojados soldados, solo quienes no notaran su tono de voz o no supieran del conflicto interno que tenía su reino lo habría tomado como algo equitativo y sin relevancia, no obstante, se notaba a tres kilómetros de distancia el doble sentido en sus palabras y el significado real de ellas, _como odia ponerse en dicha situación_ , lo mejor sería olvidar lo que hasta ahora venia ahogándole.

" _Maldita sea Bardock, hiciste esto más difícil"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sus extremidades habían quedado a sus lado totalmente ensangrentadas, sus ojos no habían dejado de ver la rendija por donde había salido su padre minutos antes y el trote de unos pasos no muy lejos lo hizo reaccionar haciéndole girar a ver a el grupo de soldados que entraban al lugar buscando la figura que para si era más que obvio que era la de su _progenitor_ , soltó un leve jadeo mirando bajo sus pies la sangre salpicada y como está ya había empezado a secarse dejando la marca de sus acciones, chasqueo la lengua antes de percibir el dulce pero metálico olor en sus manos nuevamente, _asqueroso sin duda alguna_.

—¡Kakarotto!— Alzo el rostro donde escasamente logró esquivar el golpe de uno de los soldados a la vez que sujetaba su muñeca impartiéndole la suficiente fuerza para hacerlo quejar.

—¿Qué pretendías hacer? — chasqueo la lengua segundos antes de que llegarán otros soldados y alejarán al pobre sujeto de él, a pesar que no hubiera soltado su mano con la delicadeza con la que este mismo intento golpearlo

—¿¡Que estás haciendo idiota!? Él no es el comandante…— el moreno no dudó en curvar una de sus cejas mientras con su rostro serio observaba a los soldados con más cautela de los antes habría mirado _¿Querían a su padre? ¿Para qué?_ Si ni siquiera él, siendo _su_ hijo era _digno_ de tener una que otra charla con aquel hombre, _Estúpido_ _._

—¡Ya lo sé! Pero es el hijo de él…— dejo inclinar su rostro hacia la derecha antes de entreabrir sus labios y dejar salir un poco de aire _¿_ _Seria acaso que haberle arrebatado a la chica traería más problemas del que ya habían causado_ _? ¿Quién diablos era esa mujer?_

—¿Pasa algo con mi padre? — el grupo de élite se removió en su lugar algo tensos antes de jalar al sujeto atacante tras de ellos imponiéndose frente al chico tragando levemente pesado—¿Y bien? Los oigo.

—No pasa nada señor, solo que el Príncipe había solicitado verle— Kakarotto alzó la mano llevándola tras su cabeza empezando a masajear la zona a pesar de lo que en ellas ya se secaba _¿Por qué quien lo estaban tomando? —_ por eso le buscábamos...

—Ya veo…— entrecerró sus ojos antes de desaparecer frente a ellos llegando tras el sujeto que le había atacado antes plantándole un golpe en la nuca antes de que los demás se girarán entre sí al oír el gemido del golpe— siendo así no entiendo porque ese sujeto quiso atacarme y menos para que Vegeta quiere hablar con mi padre, pero espero que no quieran atentar contra él ¿Verdad? Por qué tomar el nombre del príncipe para sus estupideces es un delito en la corte ¿Verdad? — sonrió levemente antes de alzar su pierna y pisar la mano del desmayado haciéndolo despertar por el dolor y que este gritará horrendamente— Espero sean conscientes de eso, no quisiera devolverles el favor de la misma manera...—levantón levemente la mirada regalándoles una pequeña sonrisa antes de darles la espalda y hacer sonar su cuello al inclinarlo hacia la izquierda empezando a caminar por medio de los pasillos dejando a los soldados susurrando tras suyo.

" _ **...**_ _ **Espero que lo que hayas hecho hoy no te traiga consecuencia**_ _ **…"**_

" _¿Qué me habrá querido decir?"_

A pesar del tiempo en el que había durado lejos de su padre, siempre había repercutido algo en él, lo estimaba, después de todo había sido quien lo había engendrado, pero el tiempo había cambiado tantas cosas en ambos que apenas existía un conector entre ellos, su madre había sido punto clave que entre ellos no se odiaran y a pesar del tiempo no entendía el porqué, había suprimido un millón de cosas antes que hasta ahora se reusaba en comprender o recordar, más sin embargo no podía mantener una postura realmente firme frente a él. Un leve pero molesto dolor nació de su sien derecha haciéndolo perder ese hilo de pensamiento antes de sujetar esa zona un par de segundos mientras chasqueaba su lengua al salir a uno de los tantos jardines que poseía el palacio, camino apenas un par de metros hasta hallar la enorme fuente de agua yacente, se agacho frente a la enorme escultura tallada tomando sin más un poco de agua entre sus manos comenzando a masajearlas para que el tono rojo empezaba a desaparecer con tal lentitud dejándole levemente sumido en la simple acción sin embargo el tono rojizo que empezaba a disminuí de sus falanges por el agua se mezclaba con el resto del líquido hasta que el movimiento de sus manos se detuviera apenas un par de segundos, su cabeza retomo sus acciones en base del como el fluido se perdía entre la ya no cristalina sustancia, creía que dicha acción no era más que otra tarea por cumplir y que nada acarrearía ante su desempeño como soldado, pero desde el momento que la vio defendiéndose como una bestia en la plaza le había surgido algo de curiosidad por el simple hecho de que nunca había visto a un terrícola mostrarse como ella y eso que el planeta donde según habían traído a esos esclavos había quedado completamente deshabitado y por eso no era más que un montón de rocas y vegetación flotando en algún lugar del universo, ni siquiera los chiquillos traviesos se interesan en volver a explorar ese lugar, les resultaba supremamente aburrido.

 _¿Y si había hecho mal en golpear a la joven?_ Su sonrisa ladina apareció como si nada antes de negar levemente y soltando un bufido retomo su acción siendo ahora sus brazos los que empezaban a escurrir con agua semi roja, era estúpido pensar que el castigar a una esclava desobediente fuera un error, llevaba años trabajando como soldado y en ellos no existía la misericordia, entonces _¿Porque empezar a dudar ahora?_ Nunca lo había hecho, no era momento para comenzar con alguna idiotez como esa, no había por qué dudar, ni de él ni de la tarea que le encomendó el Rey, porque si era así y el creí estar en lo erróneo el Rey Vegeta estaría igual y por lo que había vivo sabía que él nunca se equivocaba, jamás lo hacía, no tenía ni pies ni cabeza que lo hiciera ahora.

—Esto es estúpido...— chasqueo la lengua mientras al tiempo que masajeaba con mayor avidez sus antebrazos y llevaba pequeños tramos de agua hacia su armadura por si algún rastro quedaba para hacerlo desaparecer— Recuerdo que el Rey fue como mi tutor cuando ingrese a las filas de combate...— susurro para sí mismo mientras las leves imágenes del apenas siendo un crio de siete años había decidido internarse en las tropas del reinado, donde poco tiempo después su alteza había tomado su justo día indirectamente para ayudarlo ascender, le tomo mucho esfuerzo hacerlo pero lo había logrado y por ende se lo agradecía, le debía demasiado y por ello tenía una deuda con él pero eso no significaba que no tuviera autonomía en su persona... el Rey jamás actuaria por sobre él para beneficiarse y por ende dejarlo en ridículo ¿ _Cierto?_ dudaba que esa extraña petición fuera como un tipo de pago a favor _¿Cierto?_ había demasiado rumores que iban a la par de Rey, pero siempre se jactado de hacerlos desaparecer...

" _ **¡**_ _ **Ya Basta**_ _ **!"**_

El sonido del grito de la fémina volvió a su recuerdo, haciéndolo parar de _insofacto_ mientras que sus ojos por inercia se enfrascaban en un hilo de sangre moverse sobre el agua hasta desvanecerse _¿Seria acaso que el Rey había abusado de su confianza?_ Era un excelente soldado y lo sabía, pero le hacía tanta falta comprender más que una simple situación riesgosa, nunca antes había dudado de algo y menos de sus superiores y eso le habían inculcado además de solucionar algún dilema moral, según su madre, pero ahora parecía un crio sin poder decidir si su objetivo había sido cumplido o solo había metido la pata como solía decir su progenitora. Su cabeza parecía estar _Shockeada_ y el nudo que se empezaba a formar lo hacía fruncir el ceño, no le gustaba sentirse así y mucho menos sentirse _¿Nervioso?_ había pasado por mucho como para que algo así le desvaneciera sus alcances. S _i tan solo su hermano estuviera con él._

Chasqueo la lengua mientras se reincorporaba y sacudía con fuerza sus manos alejando los excesos de líquido de ellas, el olor metálico había vuelto a sus fosas nasales y no pudo evitar recordar las imágenes de la chica una más, los quejidos que habían salido de su boca, los movimientos casi violentos que hacía cada vez que su piel se rasgaba con sus golpes y el cómo los jadeos inundaban sus oídos... _¿Cómo era posible que precisamente ahora recordara eso?_ cuando la estaba _castigando_ ni cuenta se había dado en qué momento su espalda había empezado a sangrar _¡Como odiaba su cabeza en ese momento!_ Aunque su tono de voz no había sido del todo claro para él, sentía como si le estuviera susurrando y por ende la inquietud en su persona se expandía violentamente

" _Maldita hembra"_

Había empezado a cavilar mil y una cosas que de por si no concordaba con nada, no tenía ni pies ni cabeza nada de las posibles reacciones o hechos que pudiesen suceder de acuerdo a sus actos, pero y entonces ¿ _Por qué extrañamente había empezado a sentir un nudo en su estómago?_ un bufido le hizo doler el cuello y por ende movió este a sus costados escuchando como los huesos tronaban y el leve descanso le hacía mover sus hombros hacia atrás para de nuevo escuchar y sentir el tronar de los huesos de su columna, _era mejor distraerse con eso que estar pensando en esa humana_ , giro sobre sus talones retomando sus pasos hacia el corredor que lo había llevado hacia ese lado del palacio.

—Kakarotto— retorno el rostro topándose con uno de los soldados con los que ya hace un tiempo había dejado de entrenar, era fuerte y capaz de sostener una buena batalla a pesar de todo. pero su cuerpo extremadamente robusto le impedía moverse con la libertad que él lo hacía, su cabello ahora casi al ras de su cráneo, se mostraba prácticamente inexistente pero la sonrisa burlona siendo enmarcada por ese fino bigote se le hacía cada vez más cómico, aunque según él era para vez más varonil, _Pfff_ _Patrañas_ _._

—¿Qué quieres Nappa? Tengo que irme ya…— un último movimiento a su cuello y dos pasos frente suyo le impidieron si quiera dar uno.

—Esa no es la forma de saludos a uno de tus compañeros, por lo menos deberías ser más cordial y respetar a tus mayores— el enorme hombre no dudó en mofarse mientras agitaba con lentitud una de sus manos dejado la otra fuertemente sujeta a su cadera. Ahora recordaba cuál era la otra razón por la que se había decidido no volver a cruzar palabra con ese sujeto, era jodidamente irritante. Rodo los ojos antes de apoyar su peso en una de sus piernas dejando sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? — el enorme sujeto sonrió con sorna permitiéndose carraspear e hidratar su garganta antes de siquiera disimular el tono sarcástico en su voz.

—Nada, solo pasaba por aquí y me tope contigo—su sonrisa se ancho un poco más y el leve movimiento en su ceja derecha exasperó un poco al moreno.

—Hmp— bajo sus brazos y desvió su camino apenas un par de centímetros alcanzando a dar un paso antes que el enorme cuerpo le impidiera el paso de nuevo _¿Pretendía jugar al gato y al ratón con él_? chasqueo la lengua dirigiéndole una mirada fría mientras su ceño se fruncía un poco más—Hazte a un lado.

—¿Por qué? ¿Tienes mucha prisa? — de nuevo el moreno intento irse y este volvió a impedírselo empezando un molesto juego de ir y venir, no tardaron mucho antes de que Kakarotto bufara exasperado simulando dar un paso para pisar el enorme pie frente a él a la vez que alzaba su brazo derecho para estampar un _leve_ puñetazo bajo la mandíbula del sujeto.

—Que te importa ¡Ya deja de joder!

—Idiota, eso dolió…— escupió un pequeño cumulo de sangre mientras masajeaba su mentón para por fin dar paso al moreno menor— no me digas que tienes alguna hembra en calor por ahí esperando a por ti y por eso el afán de irte.

—¡Cállate idiota! Eso no tiene nada que ver — paso por su lado dejando su frente en alto hasta quedar un par de centímetros lejos para así verle por encima del hombro— eres demasiado molesto Nappa— el aludido apenas hizo lo mismo sin dejar de sonreírle socarronamente.

—Entonces dilo ¿A dónde vas? —Kakarotto rodo los ojos permitiéndose negar un par de veces dándose por rendido, odiaba tener que decir más de lo que podría pensar alguna vez, chasqueo la lengua y empezó a caminar de nuevo, no sin antes darle una última respuesta.

—…A ver a mi madre...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

A pesar de la incómoda posición en la que la llevaba no había vuelto a escuchar alguna queja o siquiera un atisbo de dolor. Era como si al estar en sus brazos la agonía y miedo que seguramente hubiera tenido antes fuera desaparecido y ahora dormía tranquilamente sobre sus brazos, sabía que con el simple hecho de llevarla con él como si nada sería peor de lo que en algún momento fue, odiaba tener que llevarse al máximo para cuidar de esa maldita Escuincla _¿Es que acaso no podría dejarla morir y así descansar en paz_ _de ella_ _?_

" _Si esos sueños no me estuvieran atormentando…"_

Chasqueo la lengua antes de acelerar en su viaje pegando inconscientemente ese débil cuerpo al suyo.

—Maldita sea…— frunció el ceño y giro por sobre uno sus costados empezando a tomar la curva que necesitaba para sobrepasar uno de los enormes árboles, descendió apenas un par de segundos la mirada sobre la chica hallando una leve línea de sangre cruzar por sobre su mejilla estando ya seca, _si no hubiera llegado en ese preciso momento no tendría ni la menor idea de que habría hecho su hijo con ella ¿La abría regalado a los guardias? ¿La habría dejado tirada en medio del bosque siendo presa fácil para los animales?_ O quizás, solo quería terminar su trabajo en otro lado, chasqueo la lengua mientras negaba con la cabeza, sabía que su hijo podría bien ser capaz de cualquier cosa, eso le habían inculcado al estar lejos del seno materno, sin embargo aunque eso no le molestara y lo volviera uno de los mejores soldados sabía que aún guardaba el extraño carisma de su madre en alguna parte de su conciencia y aunque hace tiempo esa situación le hubiera importado una mierda cada vez se le hacía más difícil retomar la vida que hace ya bastante tiempo había llevado, odiaba esa maldita costumbre _¿Por qué había vuelto su palabra más importante que sus acciones?_

" _ **...**_ _ **Promételo Bardock, promete que… que cuidaras de mi Niña**_ _ **…"**_

El sonido de esa ronca voz lo hizo frenar en seco mientras que una esfera de color roja cruzaba a pocos centímetros de su rostro.

" _¿¡Pero_ _que_ _!?"_

Tardó apenas unos segundos en parpadear antes de girar sobre su vuelo y esquivar otra de las esferas que atentaban con explotar contra su cuerpo, por segunda vez en ese día escucho quejarse a la chica haciéndolo verla antes de intentar comprender que era lo que pasaba. Apretó su cuerpo y retomo su vuelo sin más empezando a zigzaguear en los cielos por mera precaución.

" _¿Qué mierda está pasando?"_

Su rostro giró lo que pudo antes de que el molesto pitido de su rastreador lo hiciera ser consciente de lo que pasaba, giró sobre su cuerpo un par de segundos contando las muy bien conocidas cinco cabezas seguirle con rapidez mientras alistaban varias esferas de energía única y exclusivamente dirigidas hacia él, retomo el rumbo del vuelo mientras apretaba sus labios.

" _¿_ _Me están cazando_ _?"_

Chasqueo más fuerte su lengua empezando a sobrevolar la parte rocosa que indicaba la llegada al espeso bosque. _¿Qué diablos estaban haciendo esos soldados tras suyo?_ si bien habían tenido más que un _simple_ contacto al ir a la sala de castigo, pero no espero que estos de por si fueran tras él _¿Qué acaso no le temían?_ Por algo no habían intentado herirlo después de dejarlos en el suelo, pero _¿Qué hacían detrás suyo? ¿Habrían decidido cobrárselas por si solos? o ¿Seria algún tipo de complot?_ Quizás, la segunda opción era más que contundente, sin embargo, quería pensar que al darle prioridad a la duda la verdad saldría a relucir. Un par de esferas más rosaron con peligro por sus lados haciéndolos chasquear y que por ende las montañas fueran las que recibieran los impactos _¿Acaso querían jugar con él?_ Pues bien, no se iba a ir con miramientos entonces. Pese a que no fuera el lugar indicado donde poder ocultarse era mucho más fácil desaparecer los _rastros_ que si bien podría hacerse pasar por simples accidentes. Los novatos siempre tenían accidente y precisamente en la zona en la que se hallaban, dudaba que siquiera alguien los siguiera. Sería fácil, un par de movimiento y ni un soldado le perseguirá más, no obstante, había un pequeño, pero muy presente inconveniente y ese se retorcía de dolor entre sus brazos cada que esquivaba un ataque, si él no era la presa sería más difícil protegerla a sabiendas que un simple golpe podría dejarla más que muerta. No había quedado en buenas condiciones, a pesar que hubiera soportado tanto.

" _Estúpido Mocoso"_

Volvió a chasquear la lengua y descendió un poco hasta quedar escasamente a un metro de distancia de las punzantes y nada llamativas rocas medianas de esa zona, una última mirada y de improviso se permitió frenar en su vuelo estirando uno de sus brazos golpeando al hombre que más rápido volaba y que no tuvo tiempo de frenar, Sintiendo la piel áspera y tibia chocar con su antebrazo y como el _gorgojeo_ en su garganta se frenaba y el par de gotas de saliva intentaban luchar contra el impulsor al salir de su boca Un pequeño giro de 180° para así atinarle un golpe con su canilla lanzándolo un par de metros lejos donde el impacto alzaba gran cantidad de polvo ayudándole a ocultarse ante los demás soldados.

—¡Demonios! —escucho a lo lejos como a la vez alcanzaba a ver una leve sombra moverse sobre su cabeza antes de desplegar una bola de energía hacia su cabeza—¡Frenen su huida! — aquella esfera roso peligrosamente su mejilla sin embargo al verse descubierto no le inmutó en lo más mínimo, antes aprovecho para atacar al sujeto golpeándolo bajo su mandíbula sin la oportunidad de cubrirse.

—¡Allá está! — retorno levemente sus ojos divisando a los otros tres sujetos tras él, chasqueo la lengua de nuevo antes de emprender vuelo, se deslizo en medio de la zona con gracia y rapidez esquivando los ataques lanzados y buscando la forma de no hacer sus movimientos tan violentos para no desestabilizar a la inconsciente chica—¡No dejen que se escape! —un nuevo grito a sus espaldas lo hizo acelerar su marcha y el impulso de auto protección le hizo girar en el aire esquivando un par de esferas solo por mero instinto _¿Cómo lograría salvarse si el principal problema se hallaba inconsciente entre sus brazos?_ Apenas como se librará de eso estaba seguro que la buscaría y le daría su merecido por cabeza dura.

" _Siempre Metiéndome En Problemas"_

No se midió a la hora de escabullirse, aunque buscara principalmente deshacerse de ellos sin tener que matarlos se la estaban poniendo difícil, esta vez los malditos soldados se habían tomado demasiado _apecho_ su deber y no era de menos. Después de todo no era para nada el más débil de los soldados al mando. Odio en ese momento su cargo, si tan solo creyeran que era una escoria más ya lo abrían dejado de perseguí, seguramente sería la primera vez que maldecía su orgullo y las ganas de auto superarse cada vez más. Al alzar el rostro hallo no muy lejos de él el inicio del bosque, frunció su entrecejo y planeo en leves segundos en la posibilidad de esconder a la chica en dicho lugar, sin embargo, un repentino dolor en una de sus sienes lo hizo detenerse apenas un par de segundos en los que por poco recibe un golpe de lleno, no tuvo otra que lanzar a la chica sobre su cabeza y golpear un par de veces a uno de los sujetos antes de volver a sujetar a la morena al empezar a caer gracias a la gravedad. La sostuvo con fuerza y retomo su volar sin importar el nuevo gemido ahogado de dolor mientras que recurría nuevamente al zigzagueo al tornarse su vista borrosa.

" _Ahora No"_

El sudor frio cubrió sus mejillas y sus brazos fuertes empezaron a temblar y la resistencia de estos a ceder, chasqueo la lengua mientras que mentalmente se obligaba a seguir, había pasado demasiado tiempo desde aquel incidente en una de sus tantas misiones, su cabeza empezaba a girar y sus ojos deseaban cerrarse por un par de minuto, pero en ese momento no se lo podía permitir. A pesar que llevara años con esa extraña habilidad aun no lograba controlar sus espasmos repentinos y menos cuando se hallaba en una situación riesgosa, no era la primera vez, pero odiaba cuando pasaba. _La primera vez que sucedió había duraba un tiempo relativamente largo en poder volver en sí, el golpe que esa_ _criatura_ _le había brindado en su nuca lo había dejado imposibilitado_ _de por vida y aunque_ _buscara_ _algún punto positivo no daba con el, había dejado_ _que sus compañeros lo ayudado a volver al planeta Vegeta_ _en ese entonces para así realizarle algún tipo de estudio, sin embargo, nada habían encontrado en él, solo que poco después entendió que significaba ese golpe y que responsabilidad debería acarrear, a pesar que esa criatura se lo hubiera advertido._ _Las molestas imágenes que comenzaron a reproducirse a pesar de_ _estar_ _despierto o dormido no lo dejaban descansar_ _¿Como demonios pretendía ese bicho que hicieran con esa técnica?_ _Si bien podría decirse que era un tipo de maldición, solo para aquellos que desearan tal habilidad seria como un regalo del cielo, pero él, él un simple guerrero sometido por la monarquía innata que los venían rigiendo desde hace más de un par de billones de años no sabía cómo clasificar aquello más que un castigo_ _, un castigo_ _como pago por las deudas que llevaba a cuestas, no por nada era uno de los mejores soldados, aunque conllevara miles de decesos sobre su persona eso no debía de porque importa. A pesar que todo aquello no le había importado, el hecho de verse vulnerable le obligo a cavilar, estuvo más que presente el primer impacto de esa nueva realidad, había observado como se iba todo_ _deliberadamente_ _a la mierda y el sin poder mover un mísero dedo,_ _donde su planeta y todas las personas que conocía desaparecían en medio de una honda gigante de fuego y muerte, los gritos de dolor y desesperación lo dejaban inmóvil para poco después ser el quien sintiera como su carne empezaba a despegarse de sus huesos,_ _pero cuando reacciono solo lo tomo como un sueño más, no_ _debió tomar aquello tan a la ligera, no_ _solo hasta que cada vez se hacía más repetitivo_ _ese molesto sueño hasta el_ _ritmo que en menos de 72 horas había estado al borde de un colapso_ _¿A qué se debía algo así?_ _De nuevo la imagen de ese extraterrestre viajaba a su mente. Sin poder ocultarlo, no tuvo de otra que contarle con más detalle lo que pasaba a su joven pareja y aunque esta al principio se vio recia_ _a_ _creerle la ferocidad de sus palabras y como sus ojos se mostraban cada vez más preocupados le hicieron dar razón y por ende_ _emprender_ _algún tipo de idea extraña. En primera le obligo a contar todo lo que había visto,_ _con pelos y señales_ _y aunque para él era peligroso ella lo tomaba más como una oportunidad, ver imágenes del futuro sin saber cuándo pasarían o a que evento venían les daban cierto rango de tiempo para emerger una posible solución y por eso en primera empezaron a buscar aquellas personas importantes que según él creía relevantes para lo que podría pasar en algún momento, o eso veía en sus constantes sueños. Más sin embargo nada pasaba, la catástrofe que había visto llegar apenas como había puesto un pie en el planeta_ _Veggita_ _nunca llego y eso lo hizo dudar de su condición._

" _ **Poco a poco podrás ver cómo será el aterrador fin de tu raza dentro de tu mente"**_

 _Mantenía tan latente ese recuerdo en su cabeza que muy pocas veces había podido hacer algo, solo cosas muy insignificantes se realizaban tan cual él lo había soñado, pero nada que le indicara a ciencia cierta que el verdadero motivo por el que tenía esa habilidad se cumpliera, no obstante uno de sus tantos sueños cada vez lo marcaba más, se veía a él claramente y como una criatura de unos desorbitantes ojos negros le miraba y cada vez que el intentaba hablar esta se acercaba a él mientras una de sus manos se alzaba en alto cercenándole la cabeza._

" _ **Espero que sufras con esas terribles premoniciones"**_

 _Se_ _había levantado_ _con tanto asombro que lo primero que había hecho era correr de su habitación hacia el baño de la pequeña vivienda mojarse la cara mientras unas inundables ganas de vomitar se ceñían a su garganta. Solo hasta un poco después entendía que pasaba, la fría mirada que lo había torturado había sido la causante de que los cuatro compañeros con los que siempre iba de misión fallecieran de un día para otro sin saber quiénes habían sido los responsables ni menos el cómo habían dado con ellos._

—¡No lo dejen escapar!— una ráfaga de fuego a sus espaldas le hizo salir de su _ensoñamiento_ , había sentido lo suficientemente claro como una de las esferas se clavaba en su espalda impulsándolo por sobre la superficie un par de metros hasta hacerlo estrellar contra una de las pequeñas montañas rocosa; había alcanzado a girar sobre si, para que su espalda recibiera tomo el impacto del golpe y aunque el polvo se levantara con vehemencia no tardo en esparcirse y su cuerpo débil dejarse de verse con nitidez, la chica se resbalaba, ella se caía y él no podía sostenerla a menos que la extraña sensación de sueño desapareciera _¿Por qué esa vez le estaba dando tan duro algo que ya se le haba hecho normal? ¡Mierda!_ No tenía tiempo para estarlo perdiendo.

Alzo el rostro entre temblores y esforzando a sus ojos a no cerrarse, la figura semi borrosa de los hombres extrañamente se había aumentado ¿ _Es que acaso habían llegado más soldados de los que había previsto?_ Bufo exasperado antes de alzar el cuerpo inerte de un tirón y apretarla más hacia él, sintió un ardo recorrer su espalda, sin embargo, de un salto logro estirar una de sus manos y lanzar un par de esferas de energía aprovechando para impulsarse con estas y así emprender vuelo de nuevo antes de que su condición terminara de debilitarlo.

 **FlashBack**

—¡Maldición! — se levantó de forma abrupta de la cama mientras el sudor se escurría continuamente por su frente y mejillas, de nuevo las imágenes del planeta Veggita destruyéndose se volvían a repetir, pero esta vez había podido sentir casi a flor de piel la sensación de angustia y la quemante esfera destruir su cuerpo por completo. Chaqueo la lengua mientras con lentitud alejaba las frazadas de su cuerpo y apoyaba los pies sobre el frio suelo intentando retomar el aire, a medida que se levantaba de la cama y empezaba a caminar hacia el pequeño buro al otro lado de la habitación allí sobre este se halla un tazón con agua limpia y un pequeño espejo, se miró sobre este mientras se quitaba los rastros de sudor con algo de agua para después secarlo con un trozo de tela, miro por medio de este a la mesa junto a su cama donde su rastreador se hallaba y la pañoleta roja que hace poco había empezado a usar, por honor a sus camaradas, siempre la llevaba en su frente como símbolo de esperanza y futura venganza hacia sus muertes sea quien haya decidido hacerlo, se encamino hacia este tomándolo entre sus manos para luego sujetarlo sobre algunos mechones de cabello, luego se puso sus botas y la parte superior de su traje. Necesitaba salir a dar una vuelta para poder despejarse —D-Demonios...—llevo una de sus manos sobre sus ojos al sentir como estos habían empezado a escocer y su cabeza a oprimirse.

—¿Bardock? — escucho los pasos acercarse a la habitación, pero no pudo retomar una postura correcta—¿Bardock? — la puerta se empezó a abrir para después volver a ser llamado—Bardock.

—¿Qué quieres Gine?— chasqueo la lengua antes de dejarse caer en la cama y sujetar su rastreador al tantear la mesa con su mano libre.

—¿Estas bien? — ni cuenta se dio cuando ella ya estaba arrodillada a su lado y posicionando una de sus pequeñas manos sobre la mano que tenía en el rostro—¿Has tenido una nueva premonición?

—¿Tu qué crees? — soltó de golpe antes de alejarse y dejar su cuerpo recostado sobre la acolchonada superficie, no noto si quiera una queja por parte de ella, pero bien podía adivinar la manera en la que seguramente estaría frunciendo su ceño, no es que quisiera hablar de esa manera, pero el molesto dolor no le dejaba de otra— Gine...

—No quiero saberlo— curvo una de sus cejas antes de apoyar una de sus manos sobre el colchón y así hacer ancla para poder enderezarse un poco—Mas bien siéntate y come, necesito que vayas y compres algo al mercado...— la chica le tendió la bandeja con comida sin mirarle antes de ponerse de pie y darle la espalda. El hombre desordeno sus cabellos al sentarse sobre la cama y tomar con desgano una de las enormes presas que venían en la bandeja.

—¿Qué se supone que tengo que comprar? — una mordía a la carne y sus ojos con la vista algo borrosa se posiciono sobre ella quien solo rebusco en alguna parte de su traje para sacar un poco de dinero.

—Por ahora no lo sé, pero no te quiero en casa...

—¿Disculpa? — enarco de nuevo su ceja derecha antes de dejar la comida de lado.

—Pues lo que oíste, no quiero que estés aquí quejándote de tus dolores— le miro por encima del hombro mientras el puchero que hacía se acentuaba más— ni siquiera te has preocupado de nuestros hijos ¿Acaso sabes de los avances que ha tenido Kakarotto? Desde que se llevaron al niño es raro si quiera saber cómo está el y más aun Raditz, eres un insensible— la mujer cubrió sus ojos mientras sus hombros temblaban y leves sollozos salían de entre sus labios.

—No puede ser— rodo los ojos antes de pasar el trozo de carne y dejar definitivamente de lado lo que se suponía iba a desayunar— te la pasas yendo a los campos de reclutamiento, si por algo ellos no están es por las misiones, no me vengas con espectáculos...

—¿¡Lo vez!? ¡Eres un insensible! — giro sobre su eje dispuesta a golpear al moreno, más el leve hilo de sangre que salió de entre una de las fosas nasales de este los alerto ah ambos, el moreno llevo su mano hacia su nariz mientras que la chica sacaba un pañuelo de cocina y se agachaba frente a el— relájate, sabes que estaba jugando, no te alteres Bardock.

—No soy una anciana— rodo de nuevo los ojos antes de ejercer algo de presión en el puente de su nariz— sabes que esto pasa de vez en cuando...

—Pero no me gusta, creo que es mejor si vamos con el Doctor de una buena vez, no puedes seguir así Bardock.

—No digas tonterías, llevo con esto años, unas simples gotas de sangre no harán la diferencia— el pañuelo al fin fue tomado para frenar la corriente roja que salía de nariz mientras con su otra mano seguía frenando el flujo del líquido carmín.

—Lo sé, pero esta vez no me fiare, por lo menos ve donde el boticario, el por lo menos sabrá que darte para los dolores de cabeza.

—Está bien— apoyo una de sus manos sobre la cabeza de la morena, mientras acariciaba sus cabellos esperando que con ellos la angustia se fuera. Al cabo de un rato ya estaba listo para salir, Gine no se había separado de él en ningún momento y a pesar que no había tenido misiones últimamente no pensaba desaprovechar la oportunidad de buscar algo que le calmara sus molestias, tomar agua con plantas ya no le estaba funcionando. Se despidió sin más y se encamino hacia el pueblo, sobrevolando con cuidado y esperando que con ellos sus dolores desaparecieran a medida que su mente se distraía con el follaje, paso una y otra vez por sobre los pequeños pueblos aledaños al palacio que no se fijó en qué momento se hallaba en medio de la gran ciudad, una de sus cejas apenas se movió antes de soltar un bufido y así comenzar a descender con suma lentitud. Sus pies tocaron el arenoso terreno antes de observar a su alrededor sin saber qué dirección tomar.

" _¿Dónde quedaba la botica?"_

—Apúrate, la plazoleta no demora en dar cierre, si no vamos rápido no conseguiremos buenos sirviente— su rostro se había girado apenas un par de grados, detectando un par de criaturas de un extraño color morado oscuro que cada vez más se iban alejando, curioso empezó a seguirlos tardando un par de minutos para así ver a las lejanías como una enorme carpa está desplegada dejando ver apenas pequeños niños sobre una de las plataformas. Encadenados, con sus manos y tobillos completamente sujetos con esas esposas de metal, sus rostros maltratados y las pequeñas lagrimas aun escapándose por sus ojos. Firmes y con una postura recta se mostraban _complacidos_ de estar allí a pesar que era obvia la verdadera expresión bajo aquella mueca de satisfacción que no todos poseían.

—¡Acérquense! ¡No duden en conseguir alguna de nuestras nuevas adquisiciones! ¡Damas y caballeros! ¡Por favor! ¡Vengan y admiren la excelente mercancía que les hemos traído el día de hoy! — a pesar que no fuera de sorprenderle esos hechos no había podido alejarse de esa zona a pesar de no ser desconocedor de lo que sucedía cada fin de mes, las misiones en la mayoría de los planetas eran así, si existía un buen espécimen no dudaban en traer a cuanto sobreviviente se toparan que por obvias razones temiera más por su vida que el futuro que les esperaba al _decidir_ acompañarles, no por nada a pesar que muchos creían que era una raza de barbaros siempre era un buen lugar para conseguir servidumbre de primera calidad para las personas de alta alcurnia que pasaran por su planeta, trago pesado antes de dar un par de pasos más al frente donde la gente ya empezaba a alzar las manos en busca del mejor de los diez chiquillos que se posicionaban en aquella superficie. Uno a uno los interesados alzaban cada vez más a menudo sus manos y los mormullos que antes habían sido insignificantes se empezaban a oír mucho más fuerte, hasta que el anfitrión daba un veredicto y uno de los soldados empezaba a desencadenas a los pequeños para así entregarlo a su respectivo dueño.

—¡No se preocupen! ¡Aún hay más de dónde escoger! ¡No se vayan a retirar todavía! — uno que otro fisgón había dejado de lado el _morbo_ de ver a los esclavos y se empezaban a alejar y otros, aun mas entusiasmados ya estaban alistado su dinero para el siguiente _repertorio_ de criaturas para vender. Chasqueo la lengua y moviendo su cuello hacia uno de los lados para que los huesos sonaran se permitió retroceder un par de pasos, el estar ahí no le incumbía, ya había mirado y como siempre ninguno de los mocosos o adolescentes que mostraran allí le interesaban. Una última mirada más como si algo de allí fuera a salir única y exclusivamente para él, pero solo empezaron a encaminarse los pequeños niños que si bien era mucho más exóticos que los anteriores y que ya habían provocado algunos murmullos, pero para el solo era algo insignificante, giro sobre sus talones sin más empezando a andar mientras el molesto parloteo del locutor se volvía a iniciar, no estando muy lejos alcanzo a escuchar un jadeo de asombro haciéndolo girar sobre su hombro para una vez más.

—¿¡Pero...!? ¿¡Qué has hecho niña!?—apenas la voz del tipo dejo de sonar el jadeo y gritos de dolor se dejaron oír.

—¡Mi cara! — el par de soldados que se habían metido entre el toldo rápidamente habían sacado a una pequeña niña quien a pesar de estar forcejeando no lograba ni moverlos un milímetro, sus pequeñas manos estaban empuñadas y su cuerpo con salpicaduras de sangre asombraban a quien la viera, no había podido si quiera parpadear ante esa escena. _¿Qué diablos había pasado?_

La imagen no se alejaba frente a sus ojos y a pesar de que los soldados ya arrastraban a la chiquilla que no había dejado de forcejear su mente se mantenía fija en la figura de la pequeña, una mocosa de no más de cinco años, con cabello oscuro y tez pálida _¿Podría ser posible que hubieran tomado a un Saiyajin como esclavo?_ No, no eran los únicos con esas características. _Había terrícolas también._

Chasqueo la lengua mientras su ceño se fruncía y empezaba a alejarse a paso rápido hacia la zona de desplazados, si no estaba equivocado hallaría gran parte de vagabundos o ex esclavos y si su conciencia no le fallaba había _alguien_ allí que si bien era _terrícola_ era más que sobresaliente de los demás. Su paso era rápido y no daba tiempo a tropiezos ni mucho menos se detenía en saludar a los pocos o muchos soldados que llegaran a saludarle, no pretendía llamar la atención, pero mientras no se moviera no sabría si sus dudas desaparecerían pronto, estaba tan cerca de llegar que apenas como dio un paso la imagen frente a sus ojos se abrió como algún tipo de telón y el campo lleno de flores se expandió a su alrededor, parpadeo extrañado y al mirar un poco más allá diviso a la lejanía la figura de un hombre algo corpulento con el mismo característico peinado que el llevaba y como este se agachaba a la altura de la pequeña silueta de una mujer, dio un paso al frente sin dejar de verlo, podía ver como el hombre movía sus labios pero a medida que más se acercaba la figura del hombre se empezaba a aclarar, no obstante cuando sintió poder _reconocerse_ a sí mismo la silueta había alzado una de sus manos mostrando una pequeña esfera de energía que no dudo en lanzar hacia la joven mujer.

—¡Ah! — su cabeza se había movido con violencia hacia atrás haciendo que llevara sus manos hacia la zona afecta, al abrir los ojos solo se halló con un pequeño cartel de madera colgado demasiado bajo para su gusto, aunque gracias a ello había podido despertar de su _ensoñamient_ o, miro a su alrededor analizando donde se encontraba mas no hallo si quiera el rastro de alguien, enseguida había reconocido la zona mas no había nadie que siquiera le lanzara una roca. Se alejo de donde había estado de pie, empezando a caminar por medio de esa calle, solo encontrando puertas abiertas y como a lo lejos se escuchaban algunos sollozas _¿Qué había pasado?_ Al encaminarse a una de las simuladas casas la sangrienta escena lo recibió de golpe, manchones y cuerpos tirados al fondo de la entrada lo detuvo de seguir, apretó los puños de sus manos y tomando fuerza se adentró en ese lugar sintiendo el no tan fresco olor metálico y como unos leves gritillos se oían apenas como se había agachado a reconocer a una de las personas allí tiradas. Miro a las ancianas mujeres retorcerse por alejarse de él y como cada vez que giraban a verlo estas aumentaban el bullicio, chasqueo la lengua y se paró de allí mientras una de sus manos iba a dar a su cadera.

—Oigan— las llamo, pero estas aumentaron su bullicio haciéndole fruncir el ceño—¡Ya cállense! — bramo de nuevo antes de apretar el puente de su nariz y dar una última mirada rápida al lugar— quiero que me digan qué diablos paso aquí y que sea rápido— su tono se escuchó fuerte y aunque algunas mujeres había dejado de moverse, las más jóvenes seguían peleándose por ocultarse unas tras las otras—¡Oigan!— chasqueo de nuevo antes de restarle importancia y darse la vuelta empezando a alejarse.

—¡Fueron ellos! — freno su andar mientras miraba por encima de su hombro— fueron los soldados...

—¡Cállate Nyra! ¡Él es uno de ellos! — una de las mujeres jaloneo a la mujer mientras un par de lágrimas escurría por sus ya hinchados ojos.

—¿De quienes hablas? — volvió a preguntar, la mujer negó y mientras jalaba su brazo que era jalado por la otra mujer dio un paso al frente sin importarle ya nada.

—Los soldados del Rey, ellos vinieron, mataron a nuestros esposos y se llevaron a nuestros niños...— la mujer se dejó caer de rodillas contra el suelo sin dejar de ser observada con asombro por el moreno.

—¿Q-Que cosa dices? —perfectamente bien su cerebro se reusaba a procesar la información, la mujer no dijo nada, solo lloraba con fuerza sobre el suelo sin siquiera verle.

" _Maldición, los soldados contratados por los comerciantes"_

Apretó sus manos antes de salir de allí sin importarle correr mientras buscaba con la mirada algún tipo de señal, mas no había nadie que si quiera intentara huir de la situación, a medida que corría oprimía el botón de su rastreador esperando que este le indicara algún tipo de vida sobresaliente, mas no hallaba nada, no solo hasta que vio a un par de mujeres meterse con prisa en una de las tantas casa mientras unos gritos femeninos se escuchaban no muy lejos, no espero para entrar y cerciorarse de que ese algo no estaba bien. Apenas como había pasado el leve pasillo de la cabaña las mujeres que estaban ahí parloteando cada vez más alto se frenaron en seco mientras cubrían a una mujer a sus espaldas que por lo que notaba estaba semi consciente.

—Aléjese— una de ellas se interpuso en su mirar mientras sacaba uno de sus _artesanos_ cuchillos mostrándose aterrada más la forma en que apretaba el arma le indicaba cuan molesta se halla _¿Acaso habían ido a por todos los críos de la zona?_ Trago pesado y empezó a mirar por los costados de la mujer—¡Aléjese!

—¿Dónde está GyÛmao?— la mujer frente a él enarco una de sus cejas antes de apretar sus dientes y sujetar con ambas manos el arma.

—¿De quién habla? aquí no hay ningún GyÛmao— el moreno chasqueo los dientes antes de encaminarse hacia el tumulto de mujeres—¡No te le acerques! — bramo la misma mujer que sin dudar más se lanzó hacia él siendo rechazada con un leve manotazo que la mando contra una de las tantas mujeres reunidas en ese lugar.

—-Quítense— espeto mientras comenzaba a apartar a las mujeres hasta hallar a una morena de cabello largo y laceo apenas moverse sobre algunas mantas en el suelo, aunque el charco de sangre sobrepasara las mismas. Sus ojos Ónix por poco y se salen de sus cuencas mientras más escudriñaba a la mujer mientras cada vez se ponía más pálida—No puede ser...— se agacho frente a la mujer sujetando sus hombros para así reclinarla hacia él—Mujer, háblame y dime donde esta GyÛmao, responde...— la zarandeo un poco más hasta que esta aun debilitada le miro con sus ojos marrones oscuros antes de desviar la mirada no muy lejos, pero no lo suficiente antes que sintiera un tirón en la parte baja de su abdomen y nuevamente la sangre surgiera de entre sus piernas— Carajo— soltó a la mujer con cuidado dejando que el tumulto de hembras se lanzara hacia ella para auxiliarla, repaso la habitación un poco más hasta ir prácticamente corriendo donde el otro grupo de mujeres antes había interferido su visión, las corrió apenas al acercarse dejando paso a un rastro no muy largo de sangre y el enorme cuerpo recostado en la pared de la cabaña. Se agacho frente a él y sus manos fueron a dar a su cuello sintiendo como muy suave los latidos y la respiración del hombre se mantenía constante, soltó un suspiro aliviado antes de palmear la mejilla del hombre esperando que este despertara, un par de intentos no fueron suficientes y ante ello no puedo evitar soltar un jadeo mientras un par de maldiciones salían como susurros de su boca.

" _Esto no puede estar pasando"_

Tomo entre sus brazos como pudo al enorme hombre y de un par de empujones lo acomodo sobre su espalda esperando que sus brazos alcanzaran a sujetar las piernas corpulentas, escucho un quejido por su parte, pero en ese momento era lo de menos, tan pronto como se acercó a las mujeres estas dejaron auxiliar a la mujer para verlos temblorosas.

—Necesito que una de ustedes venga conmigo y traiga a la terrícola...

—¿Qué le piensas hacer? — una de las más veteranas se aproximó al sujeto quedando a menos de un metro mientras su ceño fruncido se acentuaba mucho más.

—Si no quieren salvarla hagan lo que gusten, les estoy dando una solución. Ustedes deciden— la mujer dudo un par de segundos donde su mirada se tornó al suelo y sus labios se apretaron unos contra el otro, escucho un quejido y aunque no quiso ver supo que era de la morena, empuño sus mano y en una pequeña señal de su cabeza llamo a una de las hembras de tono azul que no hace mucho había llegado a instalarse, a pesar de sus excedentes extremidades no había representado una amenaza y eso había sido gracias al hombre mal herido y a la chica que se desangraba no muy lejos de ella, la hembra tomo a la monera y sin importar mancharse se posiciono al lado del moreno. Bardock en ese momento solo le asintió a la extraña mujer y empezó a correr hacia la salida, no tenía mucho tiempo y si hacia aquello con la velocidad suficiente podría salvar a esos dos.

—¡Cuídalos por favor! — fue el último grito de la mujer mayor antes de desaparecer del lugar, después de todo si quería a provechar el revuelo que había en plena plaza debía darse prisa, además, había uno que otro soldado que le debía algún favor en las salas de recuperación.

 _ **EndFlashBack**_

Después de ese día todo quedo de cabeza, había alcanzo a llegar y que los dos morenos fueran tratados mas no obstante a un alto precio, según él informa la mujer había perdido la _cría_ que había estado esperando y por ende debía estar más tiempo de lo esperado en aquella sala, _Gy_ _Û_ _mao_ había salido mejor librado después de todo, era un hombre resistente pero aun así debía durar un par de días en recuperación, no obstante, ese día después de haberlos dejado con la seguridad que nada malo les pasaría había seguido su instinto y por ello había dado con el paradero de la _niña_ _,_ no había tenido que pensarlo mucho, después de todo se parecía demasiado a su madre y no por nada la terrícola y GyÛmao se habrían expuesto a tanto, hasta el punto de quedar prácticamente muertos en esas diminutas casas. Tan pronto como quiso darle mano a la pequeña mil y una cosas empezaron a impedírselo, desde la cantidad de soldados como las mentiras que el anfitrión le soltaba, pero al final había podido rescatarla de toda la mierda que ese lugar representaba a pesar que ella estuviera desangrándose en sus brazos, tan pequeña y llena de vida ya había tenido que vivir una de las peores cosas que sucedía en su planeta, no había tenido de otra que llevarla a su casa y no porque así lo quisiera, al salir con ella en brazos, el príncipe en ese entonces lo había detenido al ser acompañado del _Gran Rey_ , la _esclava_ podría ser suya si sobrevivía por sus méritos, sin que nadie interfiriera en ello. Maldijo en ese momento a los estúpidos soldados que lo habían visto rondar por el lugar, había mirado suplicante al joven Rey, pero este había desviado la mirada mientras su ceño se fruncía y sus labios se apretaban para no dejar salir un gemido de frustración. Lo había comprendido en ese momento y al darle una última mirada siguió con su camino a sabiendas que abrían algunos soldados siguiéndolo por si llegaba a cambiar de decisión. Tan pronto había llegado con ella a casa Gine se había vuelto loca y no le había dado tiempo de explicar justo cuando arranco a la pequeña de sus brazos y la llevo a uno de los dormitorios vacíos de esa casa. Confiaba que ella hiciera bien y que la curara, después de todo era hija de uno de sus _conocidos_.

A pesar de todo ello, estaba más que seguro que esta vez no podría hacer lo mismo, sus ojos se entreabrieron alcanzando a esquivar una de las montañas pero la debilidad de su cuerpo era tremenda y ya no podría si quiera protegerse él mismo, no tuvo otra opción y con las ultimas energías que le quedaban descendió poco después entre los arboles esperando que con ello los soldados que lo seguían alentara su vuelo y por ello le dejaran algo de ventaja, pero las constantes esferas de energía que rosaban con su cuerpo le ponían la tarea más difícil de lo que esperaba, no podría hacer más.

—Tremenda joya me eh ganado...— susurro antes de girar en medio del lugar desviando rápidamente su vuelo llegando a unos matorrales de espinos donde no pudo más que dejar caer a la inconsciente chica sin soltar la frazada que antes la había cubierto, la escucho gemir y hasta gritar de dolor, pero por ahora no había mejor lugar, agarro un manojo de esas plantas y las jalo sobre ella cubriéndola de paso a pesar que se lastimara la palma de su mano, trago pesado y al detectar seres cerca, lo decidió, en ese momento tendría que pagar lo que había hecho y por primera vez estaba seguro de lo que hacía, una milésima de sus visiones se habían cumplido y esperaba que lo demás sucediera de la misma forma, trago pesado y antes de dar un par de pasos atrás constato que la chica estuviera a salvo y sujeto un trozo de tronco podrido que cubrió con la manta simulando el cuerpo de la morena, lo acomodo lo mejor que pudo y retomo el vuelo en la dirección en la que había llegado para así toparse con uno de los primeros soldados y al sujetar su cuello quebrarlo en dos segundo para así lanzarlo contra los más cercanos y reanudar la exhaustiva persecución que si bien no duraría mucho, al menos aseguraba la existencia de la mocosa un poco más, solo esperaba que la suya fuera igual.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Llevaba un par de minutos con las manos sobre la mesa, nerviosa y con los sentidos casi escapándosele de la boca no había podido dejar de tragar pesado, la comida aún seguía cruda sobre la mesa y el sudor frio no se alejaba de su frente, la angustia que sentía no la dejaba si quiera poder picar la carne como también se le daba, desde que en la mañana Bardock le había contado las imágenes que había visto en su sueño no había podido sacar sus palabras de su cabeza.

" _ **La mocosa y Kakarotto... se van a encontrarán"**_

No esperaba que algo así fuera a suceder tan pronto, después de todo la chiquilla parecía cada vez estar más al borde de la muerte y por eso hace años había descartado esa posibilidad, pero al dejar su mente recrearle imágenes que seguramente no sucederían la ponían ansiosa, la chica no era mala y bien que lo sabía, después de todo lo que había vivido siendo una expectante más de su complicada existencia llego a comprenderla, más el tiempo era impropio y no quería pensar que cara pondría su _retoño_ cuando supiera la extraña conexión entre la humana y ellos, aunque si era así esperaba que su cerebro reprimiera cualquier pensamiento extraño. Trago pesado y dejo caer su cabeza un poco hacia atrás mientras intentaba tomar algo de aire, apretó el mango del cuchillo y al obligarse a concentrarse puso manos a la obra, empezó a cocinar algo de carne con los pocos vegetales que le quedaban y una buena cantidad de semillas de color amarillo pero blanditas que le daban un excelente acompañamiento a su platillo central, pico la carne con las verduras y con algo de especias las puso a cocinar juntas con la suficiente agua. Lavo sus manos y al empezar a secar sus dedos escucho como la puerta de la entrada era abierta y con lentitud unos fuertes pasos se encaminaban a ella, hasta dejarle ver la fornida figura de su hijo menor.

—¿¡K-Kakarotto!?— su boca se secó y sus ojos no evitaron abrirse cual cuencas, el moreno apretó sus labios y dio un paso en falso hacia ella _¿Tan extraño era verlo en casa?_ Sabía que llevaba tiempo sin verla y a pesar de ello esta exactamente igual que cuando era un niño, podría decir que eran contadas las veces en la que quizás se habrían cruzado, pero _¿Quién no_ _extrañaría_ _a su madre después de años de servicio?_ Llevaba tanto desde su última visita que ahora le parecía que su madre se había encogido casi medio metro.

—Madre—otro paso al frente y en una leve inclinación pudo así admirar un poco más a la pequeña mujer—Eh vuelto a casa— no sonrió pero sin duda la mirada tierna de su madre y los ojos llorosos lo hicieron sentir de nuevo en ese extraño núcleo donde de pequeño se había sentido tan reconfortado, Espero un par de milésimas de segundos antes de que ella se tirara sobre él y lo abrazar por sobre el cuello, sin importar colgarse mientras frotaba su suave mejilla con su áspera cara.

—¡Kakarotto! ¡Estas tan guapo! ¡No tienes idea de lo feliz que me hace saber que estas aquí! — sin dejar de frotarse contra el llevo su mirada al techo contando cuantos segundos se demoraba su progenitora en soltarlo _¿Por qué se sentía tan extraño esa acción?_ Después de toda su madre siempre había sido así _¿No?_

—Madre...— la mujer abrió sus ojos rápidamente y al soltarse del cuello de él acuno sus mejillas mientras intentaba leer sus emociones por medio de sus ojos, su ceño levemente fruncido y las lágrimas al borde del colapso lo dejaron inmóvil, se dejó observar y hasta que sintió que ella estaba satisfecha con su análisis pudo dar un paso atrás mientras sujetaba las manos de su madre para retomar algo de espacio, tomo un poco de aire y por esa vez se dejó caer en una de las sillas cercanas dejando a su madre bastante centímetros más alta que él, estaba seguro que así ella se sentiría más cómoda y podría desenvolverse en una charla más amena.k

—No sabes cuan feliz me hace volver a verte, por poco y te confundo con Bardock, son tan parecidos— la chica apretaba las manos de su hijo mientras sonreía abiertamente sin dejar de hablar— Me imagino que debes tener muchas chicas detrás de ti, debes procurar escoger la correcta y así darme nietos ¿No te parece? Amaría ver un Mini Kakarotto correr por toda la casa...

—No digas eso Madre, no estoy interesado— rodo los ojos antes de reclinarse en el asiento y soltar lentamente las pequeñas manos, apoyo uno de sus brazos sobre la mesa mientras este mismo acunaba su mejilla, cuidadosamente empezando a escanear el pequeño cuarto donde las ubicaciones de los escasos objetos eran precisa y dejaba mucho espacio para el movimiento a pesar de la cantidad de utensilios que usaba su madre para cualquier tipo de preparación. Podía sentir el exquisito olor a comida en el fogón y como a la vez el tenue aroma de la carne cruda en las manos de la mujer, soltó un jadeo y retorno sus ojos sobre la mujer, parecía que los años no hacían mella en ella, pero algo colgado sobre la cabeza de su madre lo hizo callar más de lo que pensaba, el retrato hecho a mano de cuando era niño por su madre no se hallaba muy lejos y ante aquello no pudo evitar analizar, _que algo desde hace mucho no cuadraba en ese ambiente._

—¿Dónde está Raditz?— sus ojos filosos captaron la tensión en los hombros de la mujer y como la alegría en sus ojos Ónix se iba perdiendo _¿Acaso habría dicho algo malo?_ Llevaba mucho sin ir a verlos y eso era cierto, pero las escasas y cortas ocasiones nunca había dado con su gruñón hermano y eso al principio le había parecido normal por su entrenamiento, pero ahora no sabía el por qué en toda su corta carrera como guerrero Elite nunca siquiera había dado con él por mera casualidad _¿Tan ocupado estaría para no verlo nunca?_ Si bien no se llevaron muy bien de niños más eso no quitaba su curiosidad de saber dónde se hallaba su hermano mayor—¿Y Bien? ¿Dónde está? — acomodo un poco más su cuerpo esperando una respuesta de ella, más no obstante esta había recurrido a desviar el rostro antes de dar un par de pasos atrás y después darle la espalda caminando con prisa hacia las ollas burbujeantes —¿Pasa algo?

—No, es solo que la comida podría quemarse y no quisiera aguantarme la cara de Bardock si llega y no está la comida lista— la morena siguió revolviendo el contenido de la olla con suma lentitud, no había esperado esa pregunta, nunca espero volverla a escuchar y tener que recurrir a la misma mentira, odiaba tener que fingir que nada pasaba y más cuando se trataba de uno de sus hijos.

—Si tú lo dices...— desvió la mirada esperando hallar algo por la ventana, mas no pudo esperar más de dos minutos sin dejar de sentir ese incomodo panorama y el cómo la tención crecía sobre su cuello, No creía que preguntar por su hermano se sintiera así _¿Acaso su madre estaría molesta con él?_ Si era así, bien podría ir y partirle la cara, después de todo lo único que lo mantenía sobre la tierra era el deseo de ser cada vez, más fuerte y su madre, nadie más— Si te hizo algo deberías contarlo, bien se podría arreglar de alguna forma...

—No hace falta hijo ¿Por qué no mejor te das un baño? Debes estar sumamente cansado, seguro el agua te relajaría ¿No? —frunció el ceño antes de chasquear la lengua y restándole importancia se puso de pie tardando un poco en decidir caminar mientras sus ojos se incrustaban en la pequeña figura de su madre, soltó un suspiro y se encamino hacia la que en algún momento había sido su habitación, despacio y sin decir nada sus pasos lo llevaban casi a rastras además que el malestar en la boca de su estómago se intensificaba, se sentía tan fuera de lugar, nada podría esperar en donde su persona era un extraño más. Al llegar a la habitación pudo identificar como esta seguía con la cama ya no tan grande y sencilla donde solía dormir, el par de mesas donde acostumbraba a dejar cualquier cosa que considerara juguete o un obsequio por parte de su madre, dio un paso al frente permitiéndose escanear mucho mejor la zona, más el color ya opaco de las paredes no le daba la bienvenida que supondría debería tener, mas no le importaba, se adentró mucho más dejándose caer sobre la cama de espaldas, mientras sus ojos se cerraban y su cuerpo se permitía relajarse un poco más. Se quedo allí detallando cualquier posible sonido que rondara la casa, pero escasamente el golpeteo de la ollar al hervir lo distraían, soltó un pequeño suspiro antes de tomar un poco de aire dejándose llevar, no obstante, un extraño aroma invadió sus fosas nasales haciéndolo ladear su rostro lentamente, buscando aquel extraño olor _no desagradable_ que invadía sutilmente las prendas de su cama.

" _¿De dónde vendrá ese olor?"_

Extrañado se dejó guiar hasta que su cuerpo se movió por si solo llegando a la cabecera de la cama donde se intensificaba el olor, abrió los ojos y la improvisada almohada le daba en la cara, dejo ir su nariz un poco más, captando dicho olor hasta toparse con un aroma un poco más profundo haciéndolo fruncir el ceño, no podía detectar otro olor que no fuera ese y si estaba en su habitación debería oler a él o algún _perfumante_ que eventualmente usara su madre, más ninguno de los dos era, no pasaba gran parte de su tiempo en la casa, pero bien sabía a qué olía su familia, hasta el aroma de su padre lo tenía grabado pero ese sutil olor a flores no tenía ni la más remota idea de donde venia, ni mucho menos ese aroma dulce característico de...

Abrió sus ojos sobresaltados mientras apoyaba las manos sobre la colcha, había detectado el olor a sangre, pero no a cualquiera y por ende su cuerpo no dudo en tensarse mucho más de lo que podría soportar, ese olor no se podría borrar como si nada de su cerebro, menos al ser tan reciente.

" _Esa Terrícola estuvo aquí..."_

—¡AAAHHH! — el sonoro grito lo hizo levantarse de golpe mientras salía corriendo de ese lugar de forma instintiva, al llegar a la pequeña sala, se encontró a su madre arrodillada en la entrada de la casa, mientras acunaba el rostro de su padre totalmente ensangrentado, su cuerpo se congelo y el temblor en sus extremidades no lo dejaban cavilar, solo poco tiempo después el llanto de su madre lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad haciéndolo acortar los pasos y llegar junto a los dos hombre que traían a su progenitor, los analizo de arriba a abajo, hallándolos como simple granjeros más, aparte de las facciones preocupadas con las que todavía sostenían a su padre— Bardock, Bardock háblame, por favor... ¡Bardock!— su madre empezaba a moverlo con mayor violencia empezando a entrar en un estado de pánico. Soltó un leve gruñido y carraspeando hizo que los sujetos lo voltearan a ver.

—¿Qué fue lo que le paso? — sus puños se cerraron y el tono amenazante hizo tensar al par de hombres.

—No lo sabemos, lo encontramos al borde del bosque, pensamos que quizás un animal salvaje lo lastimo, pero si fue así, no entendemos el por qué no se defendió—lo miraron un par de segundos antes de darle un leve tirón para que este no cayera de bruces sobre la morena— está realmente mal, pero a nosotros no nos dejan entrar en las salas de recuperación, por eso venidos por Gine...—el joven chasqueo la lengua de nuevo, sus ojos negros se volvieron a enfocar sobre su padre mientras el recuerdo de este con la aquella humana en sus manos volvía una y otra vez.

" _El Rey tenía razón, esa humana, atrajo problemas"_

Rápidamente acorto la distancia y arranco de las manos de los hombres el cuerpo casi inerte del mayor, poniéndolo sobre su hombro con algo de brusquedad, pero a pesar de ello no escucho alguna queja de su parte, eso era ya una mala señal, miro por sobre su hombro a la morena que apretaba las manos sobre su pecho mientras los sollozos se iban aminorando.

—Lo llevare a las cámaras, date prisa, necesito que te quedes con él hasta que se recupere— la mujer asintió rápidamente antes de correr hacia la cocina y apagar lo que le quedaba en el fogón, quitarse el delantal que usaba y sin más correr al lado del chico, salieron de la pequeña vivienda y dejándola con seguro rápidamente tomaron vuelo, apenas la morena logro agradecerles a los otros dos hombres mientras intentaba alcanzar al moreno menor sintiendo la angustia crecer de forma progresiva en su estómago.

" _No quiero perder a nadie más, resiste Bardock"_

El chico giro a ver un par de segundos a la morena antes de enfocar la mirada directo al reino, si bien recordaba, el encuentro en la sala de castigo donde su padre se iba con la humana y aquellos soldados al poco rato llegar y buscarle no le daba más que otro indicio, su padre había sido castigado, pero bien se lo hizo saber al Rey, si alguien de su familia corría peligro, nunca se lo perdonaría. Esos soldados sabrían con quien se metieron y el Rey, tendría que darle una muy buena explicación, porque sino, no respondería con el desastre que armaría.

" _ **Subordinado Idiota"**_

Chasqueo la lengua mientras apresuraba su vuelo, tendría que encontrar a esa humana, después de todo solo ella podría explicarle ciertas cosas, necesitaba respuestas, pero si bien habían herido de esa forma a su padre quizás esa mujer ya estaría muerta, no obstante, rogaba porque así no fuera y que el esfuerzo de su padre no fuera en vano.

 **XxXxXxXxX**

 _ **Al fin, terminé, sé que no es muy largo y que la trama se pierde en algunos lugares, pero por ahora es mejor conocer algunos conceptos y el cómo se desenvuelven, quise mantener algo de esencia del Manga/Comic en este fragmento, después de todo se muestra que la cultura Saiyajin no todos son guerreros y que se puede tener un leve ambiente familiar a pesar de todo, además si cambie algo de la ortografía en los nombres era por que se repetía demasiado el Vegeta, así que preferí hacer un cambio algo sutil, pero cambio al final de cuentas. espero lo hayan disfrutado, nos leeremos pronto. si quieren ver los horribles dibujos en los que intento enfocar mis escritos los invito a visitar mi Facebook o la plataforma de Wattpad, allí si se pueden agregar algunas imágenes xD**_

 _ **Bye.**_

 **Mika-Chan**


End file.
